


Revenge is the best cure (Evil Stevinel)

by CorruptedDiamond



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 56,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedDiamond/pseuds/CorruptedDiamond
Summary: What Happened if Steven visited Pink's Diamond Garden as soon as Spinel turned Evil? Would she hurt him or turn him against his own family? What would happen if Steven turned evil and joined Spinel to take down the Crystal gems for good? Would Steven join her or put a stop to her before she can do any damage to him or his family.....After giving a live video to every gem on Homeworld and every gem around the galaxy, Steven heads back home to be with his gem family but once he warp, he doesn't warp home but instead warps to a Garden, a abandon Garden.....Find out more in the book!!! ۵⚠ Trigger warning ⚠ Mature warning ⚠ The following contain• Blood• Gore• Depression• Suicidal thoughts• Suicidal• Self harm• Curse words• Anxiety• Depressed thoughtsIf you're a cinnamon roll than please don't read this. Thank you and enjoy ❤
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 27
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Steven p.o.v 

🎶 Come live with us in the Palace  
There's a room waiting for you 🎶

🎶 Come on...🎶  
🎶 Come on...🎶  
🎶 Come on...🎶  
🎶 Just let us adore you 🎶

You guys have really gotten better at showing affection, but I've got my own life to get back to  
Don't forget- I'm not Pink Diamond! 

🎶 Yes, we know that you're not her but you were her's  
You know what it meant to love her  
And you remind us so much of her 🎶

Thanks, but I really gotta go 

But Steven! 

I've disbanded my armies, I've liberated my colonies!

I never shattered! I'd never make anyone cry! 

I've been saying "please" and "thank you, " even to lower life-forms! 

What did we talk about?

Ugh, equal life-forms  
Steven, we've done everything you've asked!

That's great! Good job! Keep it up!  
Bye!

I warped away, thankfully they didn't stop me. Being around the diamonds is just weird. After a few seconds, I warped but it wasn't my house or even on Earth, it looked like a abandon Garden with dead plants and pillars with cracks in them and dead plants growing in the cracks, this place looked like it's been abandoned for years. I scanned the area than saw someone, a figure on her knees. I mumbled to myself lightly "What is that person doing here?" I decided to see who this figure was, I walked down the stairs and towards the figure, as I got closer, I could hear crying and sobbing, why was this person crying? I approached the figure and she was short with pigtails red hair that forms into a heart and wearing pink shorts, a white top, two pink balls on each side of her shoulders, two pink gloves and pink shoes. I looked at her and saw a red heart on her chest that looked like a gem. I was confused but spoke lightly "Hello. Are you alright?" The small short female stood up fast and quickly turned around to face me, she had puffy red circles around her eyes and hot tears running down her face. She looked badly broken, I felt heartbroken just by looking at her like this, it's like my heart just got shattered. I just felt broken by looking at her, who would hurt her this bad? 

"N-No...Pink Diamond abandon me here. She forgot about me but I know who you are...You're her son...." 

The short female wiped her tears away as she clinched her fist, she had pure rage in her eyes, I didn't know what to say or do, I've never met this Gem and she knew mom...What did mom do to her? Why did mom abandon her? I started feeling pure rage in me as my eyes slightly glowed pink than I started shouting not at the short female but just shouting "Mom did this! The gems probably knew this, especially Pearl! She didn't tell me mom did this to you!" My eyes glowed even more pink as I clinched my fist harder and the short female gem looked at me slightly confused but grew a grin on her face and spoke. 

"They didn't tell you about this? They lied to you. Maybe we can work together and get some revenge for what they did and what Pink Diamond did to us." 

I looked up at her and thought about it a couple of seconds, Mom did put all her problems on me, the Crystal gems always kept lying to me and they still are about this female gem. Mom abandon this poor gem for god knows how many years, Suddenly my eyes glowed bright pink as the female gem noticed this and grinned. 

"Pink Diamond hurt us Steven! Your gems friends lied to you and they still are. Team with me and we'll make them pay together, What do you say?" 

The short female held out her hand towards me with a smile on her face. I was hesitant about taking her hand because I still didn't know her name but just thinking about mom makes my blood boil.." What's your name? You already know mine" The short female giggled lightly than spoke..

"My name is Spinel, Pink Diamond said we'll play a game. I had to stand here for thousands of years and I waited for her but she never came back than your live video popped up showing you and saying that she's gone....But you're here and we can get our revenge against everyone who hurt us. Join me Steven." 

She kept her hand out waiting for me to accept her offer, I didn't want to hurt anyone but sometimes I did, my eyes glowed dark pink as it didn't fade away anymore and stayed dark pink. I didn't care anymore about mom, The crystal gems, Connie, or anyone expect for my new partner....Spinel. I grabbed her hand and smirked "Shall we?" Spinel grew a grin and shaked my hand than we broke the hand shake, she looked at me and spoke..

"Let me get into my new form before we plot our revenge dear Steven" 

I nodded as she started re-forming into a different form, it took a few seconds than it stopped. She was the size as me now with dark red pigtails with three black lines going down under her eyes, her eyes was dark pink like mine, she had on the same outfit but her top wasn't white anymore, it was black and her gem was a upside down heart now, she looked......Gorgeous. What am I thinking? She is just my partner...Stop Steven! Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by her smooth and sweet voice. 

"Steven, ready to go? I know a place to get some good Homeworld tech" 

I looked at Spinel and hid my blush..Steven stop! I shook my head and replied with a "Yes let's go" she gave a warm smile as we both started walking back to the warp pad. I was already falling for her? No, Plus Connie and I- wait screw Connie! She always use me, I'm not falling for her tricks and games ever again, I'm through with her. I looked at Spinel than we both stepped on the warp pad and warped........I smiled lightly than thought to myself "We're coming soon"


	2. The future is wrong

3rd person view 

Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet was sitting on the hill looking up at the sky but Pearl was still worried about Steven unlike the others, She knew Steven wouldn't stay long with the Diamonds so why wasn't he home yet? Suddenly Pearl was snapped out of her thoughts by Garnet voice "Something is coming" Garnet quickly stood up as well with Pearl and Amethyst than a big injector started coming down from the sky and it landed in front of the gems as they stood there and watch. "Where's Steven!?" Amethyst shouted but Garnet and Pearl shrugged their shoulders. The injector landed than someone spoke lightly on top of the injector. "Are these the crystal gems?" The figure was speaking to someone as the gems knew this but couldn't tell who and who was speaking. 

Spinel p.o.v  
I smirked lightly as Steven replied with a "Yes" softly so the gems couldn't hear him. "Want to join me or let me have the fun than we'll fight them later together, Your choice" Steven eyes glowed dark pink as a grin appeared on his face, I was alittle excited to hear his response. He was quite adorable than I expected and teaming with him will be fun. 

"I'll join you of course" 

I smiled at him than I stood up and jumped down abit as Steven followed me but his face was covered up in a hoodie so the gems wouldn't notice him until he reveals himself. I landed on the lower part of the injector as Steven landed next to me. I looked up at the gems as Steven hid his face but he had a grin on his face. I smirked at them than started speaking. 

Well, well, well, well, well!  
Let me get a look at the menagerie!*shapeshifts my hand and eye into a telescope*  
You must be Amethyst!  
You must be Garnet!  
And Pink Diamond's Pearl, well, she took you with her  
Isn't that just swell?

It can't be

*I started laughing* Oh but it can be, and it is  
I got a new style and a few new toys  
That are gonna put an end to your happily ever after, once and for all!

Woah, woah, this has got to be a misunderstanding  
In case you haven't heard, we established peace across the-

Yeah, yeah, I've heard  
I've had Steven universe little message to the universe on loop! *I extends her leg and kicks Pearl in the face, knocking her backwards. The Gems promptly summon their weapons in preparation for battle*

I just love that part where Pink Diamond spends the rest of her days  
On this nowhere planet, with a bunch of nobodies!

*I use my arms to spring myself down and bounces on the ground, as I begins to sing and Steven Jumps down with me beside me "Other friends".)*

🎶 That's right we heard the story over and over again  
Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends  
That's right we heard the story, don't really like how it ends  
Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends 🎶

*I use my rubber-like arms and grab the pearl as I play with her and singing while Steven is watching*

🎶 What did she say about me? What did she say? 🎶

*I drop the Pearl and immediately went after Amethyst and started bouncing her on my feet*

🎶 What did you do without me? What did you do? 🎶

*I stopped playing with Amethyst as I went after Garnet while Steven watched and laughing* 

🎶 Did you play games without me? What did you play? 🎶

*I let go of Garnet than I jumped next to Steven and he takes off his hood as the gems noticed this and was in shock. I chuckled as I point at them while singing* 

🎶 Did you think all this time that we wouldn't find out about you? 🎶

*Me and Steven started rushing towards the gems as they looked confused but didn't have a chance to clash back* 

🎶 Oh that's right we heard the story over and over again  
Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends 🎶

*I grab all of them with my arms and pull them close as their body hits each other, Steven throws his shield as it hits each one of them on their head than I let go of them as I grab Steven and we Jump on top of the light house*

They're running circles around us!  
I'm rusty, give me a break!  
Why is Steven with her and why is she here, I can't believe it's really her. Why is Steven with her?  
Who is she Pearl?! Why is Steven with her?

🎶 Who am I? Who am I? What are you even saying?  
We're the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing!  
Let's play another game, this time we get to win 🎶

*I pull out my Scythe as I clicked the button and my scythe formed*  
Lives on the line

🎶 Winner takes all  
Ready or not  
Let's begin! 🎶

*I jump off the light house as Steven stayed up there waiting as I jumped towards them with my scythe at ready* 

🎶 Oh, that's right we heard the story over and over again 🎶

*I swung my scythe but they dodge my attacks* 

🎶 Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other friends  
Oh, that's right we heard the story, don't really like how it ends 🎶

*The gems was rusty as I swung my scythe again but missed each one, I couldn't stay here long or I'll be reset. I decided to not attack anymore as I jumed back up on the lighthouse next to Steven as he smirked at them* 

🎶 Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other  
Other  
Other friends 🎶

The gems looked at us confused yet furious. Me and Steven smirked at them until The pearl spoke up loud.

"Steven! What are you doing with her?! Come down here right now!" 

Steven growled under his breath as I heard him and his eyes glowed bright Pink, I smiled than turn my attention back to the Pearl. "Steven is with me. He's a new person and we're taking our revenge!" The gems looked at each other than at us again, I smirked at them than Steven leaned over and whispered in my ear. 

"Let's get going, We have all the time in the world to shatter them" 

I giggled lightly than nodded my head, The gems looked at us than Pearl spoke again. 

"What did Steven say?!" 

I growled as I rolled my eyes, I formed my hands into a horn than blow into my hands as it ringed and it started the drill, The gems noticed this as the drill went into the the ground and started drilling. "We have to get going but we'll be back. Enjoy our injector until than, Bye bye Gems" Before they could say anything I wrapped my arms around Steven than Jumped off the lighthouse with him as we started falling down. 

3rd person p.o.v  
The gems was left in shock as Steven and Spinel disappeares in from the lighthouse. All the gems was confused on why Steven joined her side but soon they will find out the truth all in time.


	3. We're better together

The gems was still stunned about earlier when they've found out that Steven was apart with that gem who they still didn't know except for Pearl. 

"Pearl! Who is that Gem? And why is my cutie pie with her?!" 

Pearl nervously smiled at Garnet as she scratched the back of her head. She didn't know why Steven was with her and she didn't know why that gem wanted to destroy us and earth. Garnet stepped closer to Pearl as she gave off a serious expression which made Pearl grew nervous and terrified. 

"G-Garnet that gem was Pink's best friend, Her name is Spinel but I don't why Steven joined her, We'll find out, I-I promise" 

Garnet stared at Pearl as she had fury in her eyes. She just wanted her cutie pie back and to understand why her cutie pie joined that horrible gem. Garnet adjusted her shades as she still had no expressions while staring at Pearl. 

"You better hope so Pearl or you'll get these hands" 

Garnet turned around and started walking towards her room leaving Pearl and Amethyst alone in the living room. Pearl sighed heavily as Amethyst stood next to her alittle confused. "Hopefully Steven will pick the right side at the end of this" Pearl thought to herself as she stared forward until Amethyst nudge her side which Pearl turned her attention towards Amethyst.

"Hey Pearl, I know we don't get along well but Garnet is just mad at the moment. It's not your fault for what Steven is doing and that gem called "Spinel" isn't your fault either" 

Pearl couldn't believe what she was hearing, Amethyst being mature and actually caring about her? Pearl couldn't help as she grew a soft smile as Amethyst returned the smile. Pearl was alittle happy to know that Amethyst wasn't mad at her or blaming her like Garnet.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven walked in the abandon building as he groans heavily. He couldn't wait to shatter these so called "Family" of his that treated him like garbage for years, belittle him, compared him to his mother and treated him differently like he was some kind of walking pile of garbage. Steven sighed heavily as he places his hands on his face until someone behind him places a hand on his shoulder which made him turn his head to see Spinel standing there with a concern look on her face. 

"Are you alright Steven? Something is definitely bothering you" 

Spinel stared at Steven as he just pinched the bridge of his nose. She was alittle concerned for her partner but for some reason she cared about him. "I hope he's fine but he still haven't told me exactly why he's joined me, Maybe I'll ask him to find out" Spinel thought to herself as she stared at Steven than Steven turned his attention towards Spinel as she nervously smiled. 

"Hey Steven, You haven't told me why you joined me...May I ask why you joined me?"

Steven stared at Spinel than sighed heavily as he took a seat on the ground and Spinel followed his action and sat beside him. He really didn't feel like going over all what happened to him but he needed his partner to know why he's joined her and maybe she'll have his back no matter what. Steven laid his head on his knees as his eyes glowed dark Pink. 

"Those gems used to be my family but I'm through with them. They always treated me like my mom, belittle me, treated me like garbage and lied to me for years even through they said "We're doing this to keep you safe" which I hated when they said that. I also had to deal with my mother's problem and make Peace because she was a coward to do so, I made the Diamonds heal corruption and my mother didn't but some reason the crystal gems still treated me differently and they always think that Rose had a bigger part in this saying "Rose influenced me to make Peace and heal corruption" influenced? Influenced Me? I will shatter them!" 

Spinel couldn't believe what she was hearing, She was upset to hear what Steven had to go through and it was much worse than her. Spinel places a hand on his shoulder but he didn't flinch or even give her his attention. "Those gems caused this much pain to him? Why? They're his family yet they treat him like this? They'll pay for this!" Spinel thought to herself as she moved abit closer to Steven than laid her head on his shoulder which made Steven blush alittle but he didn't mind it as he softly smiled. 

"I'm sorry Steven what they did to you. We'll make them pay for what they did"

Steven softly smiled when he heard those words come out from her mouth. He couldn't believe he was falling for her even through he only known her for a couple of hours but for some reason, He cared about Spinel which was weird but he didn't care. Steven felt Spinel heat coming from her which made him smile more, He felt happy that she was here with him and he joined her. 

"Thank you Spinel. We'll shatter them together"   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pearl sat on the couch as Amethyst sat beside her while waiting for Garnet to come out of her room. They needed to know how to stop this drill before it gets any worse but Garnet hasn't come out of her room since the argument. "Is she really that mad at me? She's acting immature" Pearl thought to herself until she heard Garnet's door open and to reveal Garnet coming out. 

"Garnet! How are we supposed to stop this Drill?" 

Pearl quickly stood up and asked her as Garnet turned her attention towards Pearl with no expression on her face. She couldn't believe Pearl would hide this for years and now this gem comes out of nowhere while Pearl acts like she doesn't remember her. "I need to stop being mad at Pearl and focus on how to stop this drill than find Steven" Garnet thought to herself as she stared at Pearl.

"Pearl, Go get Peridot, Maybe she knows how to stop this and Amethyst, You're with me" 

Garnet looked at Pearl as she nodded her head than headed out the door as Amethyst approached Garnet with a confused expression. She was confused on why Garnet picked her to help her instead of Pearl, she understood why Garnet was mad but she usually pick Pearl so why did she pick her now? 

"Garnet, What are we doing?" 

Garnet turned her attention towards Amethyst as she had no expressions on her face like usually. She needed to find Steven and Amethyst wasn't a talkative person like Pearl but she also wasn't the helpful type either unless it was serious and this was serious. Garnet started walking towards the door as Amethyst followed behind. 

"We're looking for Steven Amethyst. That's our objective"

Garnet and Amethyst walked out the beach house. Garnet needed to find Steven before they find us and we can't have that because we won't be expecting it as well with them if we found them first, Garnet just hoped that her cutiepie would make the right decision when it comes to it....


	4. Betrayed

Garnet and Amethyst looked around Beach city to find any source of Steven or that gem called "Spinel" but they haven't found anything at all. Garnet started becoming angry and worried about her cutie pie even through he attack them, she still cared about him. 

"Amethyst go check out the town for any signs of Steven or that gem while I check on Peridot and Pearl"

Amethyst nodded her head as she left leaving Garnet alone. She still couldn't believe her cutie pie would join that gem but she was going to help him and convince him to pick the right side. Garnet started heading towards the hill where the big drill was located at as well with Peridot, Bismuth, Lapis and Pearl. She needed to know how it was coming and hopefully they stopped the drill or at least found a way. 

"Found anything Peridot?!" 

All four of them turned around to see Garnet staring at them with her arms crossed as a serious expression was splatted across her face. She really hoped Peridot made progress to stop this kind of gem tech weapon but if she hasn't than Earth will be doomed. 

"W-W-Well, ummmm......I can't find a way to stop this Drill. The only person who started this drill is the only person who can stop this" 

Garnet stared at Peridot as Peridot nervously smiled at her but Garnet wasn't fazed. She knew Peridot wouldn't find a way because of future vision but it was a possibility which she hoped it wasn't the right one. Lapis looked confused as she looked around but couldn't see the one person she was looking for...Steven

"Where's Steven? Why isn't he here with us Garnet?" 

Lapis stared at Garnet as she turned her attention towards Lapis but before she could even speak, Bismuth beats her to it by replying with "Yeah, Where is Steven?" Pearl and Garnet looked at each other than back at Lapis and bismuth

"Steven is....-"

"With that gem who started this mess"

Lapis, Peridot and Bimsuth was confused and surprised to hear that come from Garnet. Lapis couldn't believe what she heard, She couldn't believe that Steven was actually with that gem who started this. "Steven can't be with that gem...He's my beach summer fun buddy, He wouldn't join forces with a evil gem" Lapis thought to herself as she seemed upset and abit hurt to hear that but before anyone could say anything, Amethyst rushes up yelling words that the gems wanted to hear

"I've found Steven!!!!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven and Spinel walked through the town but hiding their faces so they wouldn't been seen by anyone. Steven couldn't wait to shatter these gems and be done with this rock of a planet than maybe he'll go to homeworld and rule as a Diamond with his Diamonds family. "Can't wait to destroy this rock of a planet and kill everything on it and shatter those gems!" Steven thought to himself as him and Spinel walked through the town until Steven came face to face with one person he didn't want to see ever again.

"...Connie..."

Spinel turned her attention towards Steven as his eyes glowed a dark pinkish color which made Spinel alittle confused on what he was looking at until she turned to where he was staring at to see a organic female human rushing pass people and heading there way in a rush. "Wonder what relationship Steven has with this human female" Spinel thought to herself as she stood beside Steven as the female human slowly stopped as she had a confused expression on her face. 

"S-Steven? Is that you? What are you doing with....That gem?" 

Steven stared at Connie as his eyes glowed more a dark pinkish color which Spinel and Connie noticed this. He couldn't believe Connie was here and She dares question what he does, He hated the fact that Connie would always try to put her self in gem action when it's none of her business at all or try to fuse with Steven when he didn't want to at all, it pisses him off as he remembered everything she done to him. Steven clinches his fist as Spinel noticed this and she grew more confused but alittle concerned. 

"Hello? Earth to Steven? I'm talking to you! Why are you with that gem? She is doing this?" 

Spinel turned her attention towards the organic female human which she gave Spinel a dirty look. Spinel wonders what relationship Steven had with this pathetic human so she was going to find out. 

"Steven, Who is this pathetic human?" 

Steven stared at Connie as she scoffed annoyingly which made Steven more furious as his blood boiled with hatred and rage. He hated Connie for all she done to him and she always acted like the victim which pissed him off to a point where he wanted to choke her out. Steven growled under his breath as his eyes was locked onto Connie. 

"This is Connie Spinel...She's used to be my lover until I remembered everything she did to me, do you remember when I mentioned that organic female human who caused me alot of pain? Well her name is Connie" 

Spinel heard him right as she turned her attention towards the surprised Connie as she stared at Steven with sadness in her eyes. She couldn't believe her own boyfriend thinks that and blame her for his own problems. 

"How can you say that Steven?! I never hurt you or caused any pain to you!" 

Spinel grew furious as she heard her annoying voice which pierced Spinel ears. She wanted to kill this organic female human and she wouldn't feel any remorse what so ever. Without hesitation, Spinel used her rubber-liked arm as she grabbed the organic female human named "Connie" by the throat and lifted her up off of the ground. Spinel knew that Connie didn't deserve a person like Steven, They all hurt him and they'll pay for what they did. Spinel turned her attention towards Steven as he turned his head to look at Spinel and grew a grin on his face which Spinel couldn't help herself as she grinned too but both of their grins was taken away when they heard a voice behind them. 

"Let her Go!" 

Steven and Spinel turned their heads to see the crystal gems with Lapis, Bismuth and Peridot. Steven eyes glowed Dark pink as he stared at them with hatred and rage. He wanted to shatter each one of them for causing him pain over the years. The gems, Lapis, Bismuth and Peridot stared at Steven while Spinel held Connie up. 

"Steven...That gem is using you, We can help you if you just come over here" 

Steven looked at Garnet than looked at Spinel as she just simply grinned at him but he turned his attention towards Garnet and smiled than started walking away from Spinel as she looked heartbroken to see Steven leaving her.

"S-S-Steven?"

Spinel watched as Stevne stopped in front of Garnet and smiled softly which made Spinel heartbroken that Steven would betray her. "S-Steven? I-I-I thought we had something" Spinel thought to herself as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks but before anyone could even speak, Steven summoned his shield and sliced right through Garnet as everyone was stunned to see him do this. 

"So long you pathetic fusion" 

Steven grew a evilish grin as he caught Sapphire's and Ruby's gem in hand. Everyone was stunned as well with Spinel, She didn't even know what was going on. "Time to shatter these two pathetic gems" Steven thought to himself as he threw their gems on the ground and stepped on them as cracks could be heard as well with gasp coming from the gems and the others. 

"S-S-Steven, You just shattered Ruby and Sapphire....W-What is wrong with you?" 

Steven removed his foot to see blue and red shards on the ground cracked into millions of pieces. He couldn't help himself as he grew a grin and backed up towards Spinel was. Spinel didn't see that coming at all but she was happy to know that Steven didn't betray her but fooled the fusion and the others. "Thank goodness he didn't betrayed me, I-I-I would've been broken.....Wait, Am I falling for Steven?" Spinel thought to herself as she stilled held up Connie by the neck. 

"Spinel, get rid of Connie, Please" 

Spinel grinned as she heard Steven and without hesitation, Spinel snapped Connie neck as everyone heard cracks coming from her neck. Spinel couldn't be happier to be with Steven and destroy everyone that caused pain to them. Spinel lets go of Connie as she falls to the ground and her lifeless body hits the ground. 

"S-S-Steven, You've already shattered Sapphire and Ruby but y-y-you made that gem kill Connie"

Steven smirked at them than held his hand out to Spinel as she looked confused which she turned her attention towards Steven and he mumbled three words that made Spinel excited and happy. Spinel grabbed his hand than suddenly a bright light started glowing around Steven and Spinel and after a few seconds, everything went black......


	5. Your New BestFriend!!!

She opened her eyes as she looks up to see the half of the Crystal gems and the others looking at her. She stands up as she starts feeling her features of her body than a grin appeared on her face as she turns her attention back to the others. 

("What Steven line will look like")  
("What Spinel line will look like")

"Did we just fuse Spinel?"

"We sure did Steven. This feels...Great"

"I would love to adore our features Spinel but we still have to deal with them"

She turned her attention towards the gems with their weapons summoned. She couldn't believe that fusing feels so great and she never wanted this to end at all. 

"Who are you?!" 

She turned her attention towards the defect Pearl as she pointed her Spear at her which made the fusion abit annoyed but alittle.... happy. She couldn't wait to shatter all these defects without feeling any remorse whats so ever. She grinned at the defect as she showed her sharp white pearly teeth which made the gems alittle uncomfortable.

"I'm your new BestFriend!!! I'm......Morganite but Let's play game, Shall we?" 

Morganite summoned her gem weapons as she stares at the gems with a evilish grin across her face. She couldn't wait to have fun with them and show them who Morganite truly is. 

"Stop right there and surrender! Steven Please pick the-"

Pearl gets cuts off as she dodges out of the way before Morganite gem weapon could barley strike her. Morganite giggled as she pulled her gem weapon back and clinches it in her grip. "Almost proofed that defect" Morganite thought to herself as a grinned appeared on her face. She already loved this and her gem weapon, She wanted more and she wanted it now. 

"Pearl are you alright? You-"

Morganite gripped her gem weapon than threw it as it sliced right through the overcooked Amethyst as she proofed, Morganite used her gem weapon to pull Amethyst gem towards her as she caught her gem in her hands and grinned. She couldn't believe it was this easy, She couldn't wait to shatter this overcooked Amethyst. She gripped Amethyst gem in her hands tight. 

"P-Please don't shatter her. Please" 

Morganite turned her attention towards the pearl as she smirked at her than without hesitation, She crushed Amethyst gem in her hands as cracks could be heard as well with crying from the others. "Three down, four more to go" Morganite thought to herself as she grinned. 

"You'll pay!" 

Morganite giggled than she bubbled Amethyst shards gems as she watched the Pearl rush towards her until Morganite gem weapon caught on fire as pink flames surrounded her gem weapon than without hesitation, Morganite threw her gem weapon as she gripped the chain and it sliced right through the defect Pearl. She knew this would be easy and no one was going to stop her at all, She was going to destroy everything on this rock of a planet and shatter every gem that stands in her way. Morganite pulled her gem weapon back as she caught it in her grip than started walking over towards the proofed Pearl but before she could get any closer, She was striked from the side and sent crashing into a building. 

"What the hell hit us?"

"Probably one of those other gems, We can't allow them to bring back that Defect Pearl!"

Morganite growled under her breath as she started recovering, She stood up to see the black smith named "Bismuth" about to pick up the defect Pearl gem. "Not on my watch!" Morganite thought to herself as she started spinning like twister than suddenly a shield was shot out from her twister and heading towards bismuth. 

"Bismuth watch out!" 

Before Bismuth could even see it coming, The shield striked right in her chest where her gem was located at. Morganite giggled as she made her way over towards them with her gem weapons dragging behind her and on fire. "Four down, Three more to go" Morganite thought to herself as she approached bismuth than pulled the shield out as bismuth proofed and her gem shards fell to the ground. 

"W-W-Why are you doing this? Steven? I-I-I thought you cared about us"

Morganite giggled as she slammed her foot on the defect Pearl gem and cracks could be heard. She loved this and she just needed two more gems gone and she finally got revenge for everything they caused to Steven. "Four down, Two more to go" Morganite thought to herself than she turned her head towards Lapis and Peridot as they shook in fear. 

"Would you like to play a game? I love Games"

Morganite grew a evilish grin as she collected Pearl and Bismuth shards and bubbled them along with Amethyst, Sapphire and Ruby shards. She couldn't be happier to shatter them and finally be rid of them for ever. Morganite turned her attention towards Lapis and Peridot as she started slowly making her way over towards them while showing her pearly white Sharp teeth. 

"Y-You'll pay for this" 

Morganite couldn't help herself as she chuckled, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, She already shattered 5 gems within a few minutes so they honestly think she'll pay? "This is so fun!" Morganite thought to herself as she gripped her gem weapon but before she could strike, Someone voice behind her made Morganite stop in her tracks 

"S-Steven, are you that fusion? W-Why are you doing this Schtu-ball?"

Just hearing that name made Morganite filled with so much rage. She growled under her breath as she turned around to put her focus on a middle-aged man with a nasty beard staring at her with sadness in his eyes. She could careless whoever this was but for some reason, She always hated that nickname "Schtu-ball" it just fills her up with rage and hatred. 

"....Dad"

"What is a Dad Steven, Do You know this organic human?"

"This human is my pathetic dad who is terrible...He acts like her cares about me but in reality, he's a low life piece of garbage"

"Don't worry Steven, Morganite will take care of him"

Morganite growled under her breath and without hesitation, she threw her gem weapon at the middle-aged man and it sliced right through his neck which she heard gasp coming from the two gems behind her. "Pathetic human...Waste my time with your stupid nickname" Morganite thought to herself as she turned around to face the two last gems. 

"S-Steven you just killed your f-father"

Morganite just grew a grin which creeped out Lapis and Peridot. She couldn't wait to shatter these two gems than introduce herself to the Diamonds. "Last two gems...Let's finish this" Morganite thought to herself as she started rushing towards them with top speed as her gem weapon dragged behind her scraping the ground than without hesitation, She proofed both of them before they could even see her. She finally got every gem who caused her pain and she can finally be who she truly is. Morganite Grinned as she gripped Lapis and Peridot gem in her hand than she shattered them without hesitation and without remorse. She bubbled their gems shards along with the others as she finally got everyone. "All gems are shattered Because of yours truly Morganite" Morganite thought to herself as she grinned than she formed her hand into a horn as she blowed into it causing the drill to release all the pink liquid completely.

"Let's to Homeworld and introduce Morganite to the Diamonds Dollface"

"That's the only place to go because Earth is getting destroyed but wait til the Diamonds hear about this Spins!"

"They'll be astonished Dollface"

"Than let's get going Spins"

Morganite unsummoned her gem wepaons as she gripped the bubble shards and started heading to the beach house to warp to homeworld. She was finally happy she shattered every godforsaken horrible gem that caused Steven pain in the past but now she has a bigger objective and that's the Diamonds.....  
Boo


	6. About Morganite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter but more like who is Morganite and what she does.

Morganite

Nickname (S)   
• Stevinel (Everyone)  
• Steven (Gems, Diamonds, Ect.)  
• Spinel (Gems. Diamonds, Ect.)

Characters

Species  
• 75% Gem  
• 25% Human 

Weapon (S)  
• deadly scythes with extendable chains

Sex  
• Sexless

Gender pronoun  
• She/Her

Traits

Hair  
• Dark Pink/Black

Eyes  
• Two separate colors

Gemstone  
• Morganite

Gem Type  
• Fusion 

Personal status

Friend (S)  
• Yellow Diamond   
• Blue Diamond  
• White Diamond  
• The Pearls  
• Jasper

"Your new BestFriend is here!" 

Morganite is the fusion of Steven and Spinel.

Appearance

Morganite is taller than Pearl and Amethyst but is a few inches shorter than Garnet. She has a average/Athletic build consisting of Spinel's slim figure with Steven's stocky features. She has two long dark pink pigtails with black tips at the end of the pigtails and she has white bright sharp teeth. She two eyes as the left one is Dark Pink with a Diamond-Shaped pupil as for the left eye is dark Pink with a heart-shaped pupil as black lines going down each cheeks under her eyes similar to Spinel. Her skin tone is light pink as Spinel's gem is located on her chest and Steven's gem is located on his navel with an opening to reveal his gem. 

Morganite wears a black top that shows her belly and Steven's gem and Spinel's gem on the dark top with long dark black sleeves and dark pink gloves. She wears dark blue jeans that reaches her kness with Steven's jacket around her waist and dark pink long boots that form into sandals at her feets. 

Personality

"Let's play a game, Shall we? Life's on the line! Winner takes all! Let's Began!!!" 

Morganite personality is unique, She is creepy, playful, jokester, disrespectful, sarcastic, Confident, Brave, Honest, Rude, and crazy. Morganite isn't afraid to show how powerful she is against anyone who steps in her way, She loves fighting and loves shattering gems without feeling any remorse What's so ever. 

Morganite always love being playful and being a jokester even in bad times or during a fight, She doesn't care about anyone, or anything unless they're her ally. She is quite intelligent as she always comes up with a plan to destroy/Shatter her in enemy even when she jokes/Plays around. 

Morganite is always so confident in battle and she never even thinks about losing or being concerned about getting defeated by her opponent. She loves being sarcastic even in battle just to piss her opponents off more so she can have a challenge and not fight a weak pathetic gem. 

Morganite is very crazy, She will cause pain to herself in order to freak out her opponents and make them petrified. She doesn't care about pain as she actuallys enjoys it very much. She loves show her teeth as it quite sharp which makes her opponents uncomfortable and abit nervous. 

Abilities  
• Morganite like all fusions, possesses an extreme amount of superhuman strength and agility. They appear to be able to utilize all standard Gem abilities, including Weapon Summoning. 

Natural abilities   
• Super human strength- Morganite is shown to be extremely strong. She is such stronger than Garnet, Smokey Quartz, Rainbow quartz 2.0 and Sunstone. 

• Super human agility- Morganite is shown to be graceful and agile.

Skillset   
• deadly scythes with extendable chains- Morganite can summon deadly scythes with extendable chains which can be set on fire that is dark pink. The chains are wrapped around her waist to be secured but can still reach a long distance to strike her opponents. 

Unique Abilities  
• Elasticity- Morganite Seemingly looking like an old-fashioned cartoon, Morganite attack patterns and movements are akin to it as well. She is extremely elastic and malleable, able to stretch her limbs and torso to great lengths and inflate body parts to strengthen her attacks. She uses this to increase the range of her attacks, able to reach enemies from a distance. She can also coil her extended limbs to form a spring with an inflated fist at the end. She even displayed the ability to become as flat as the ground and slither across it, in an almost semi-liquid like state. She's even able to coil one of her fingers into making a type of horn that activates and deactivates her injector. There appears to be no limit as to how far she can stretch.

• Levitation- She is able to levitate in the air for a while.

• Twister Dash- She has the ability to dash in the style of a twister due to her elasticity and physiology similar to rubber or putty.

• Twister Shield- She has the Ability to spin in the style of a twister and cause Pink Shields to flew out of the twister and strike her opponents

Triva

• Steven is the first ever gem to Fuse with a Spinel

• Morganite is taller than Pearl and Amethyst but a few inches shorter than Garnet but more stronger than her

• Morganite is much powerful than multiple fusions

• Morganite is the most craziest fusion ever to be created

• Morganite has two arms and two legs like normal

• Morganite is filled with Hatred, Rage, Sadness, Revenge, and Craziness


	7. I'm sorry

Morganite warpped in the throne room on Homeworld in the palace where the Diamonds are usually at with their Pearls. The warp pad activated in the throne room as the Diamonds turned their attention towards the warp pad to reveal a fusion with a huge grin on her face. The Diamonds was confused on why a Fusion entered their palace especially in the throne room which who they didn't know at all. 

“Who are you fusion?”

She turned around to face the Diamonds as she grinned devilishly...“Well.Well.Well, The Diamonds, Haven't seen them in quite sometime. Been stuck at that Garden for years but today is my day to shine as a Diamond” She thought to herself as she stared at the Diamonds still with a grin splatted across her face. 

"You Diamonds will regret everything when you rue the names of"

Morganite unfunsed as the Diamonds grew shock to see who the two was. They both grinned devilishly at the Diamonds. They wanted revenge and they wasn't stopping at nothing. 

"Steven and Spinel..." 

Both of them stared daggers at the Diamonds which the Diamonds was confused yet curious. They didn't know why Steven was mad/Angry and they didn't know the other gem but she sounded familiar to them. Steven growled under his breath as he stared down the Diamonds with his fist clinched. “These Diamonds will pay for what they did to me throughout the years because of a coward mother that wasn't there for me! I hate her and I hate these Diamonds!” Steven thought to himself as his blood was boiling with rage. 

"S-Steven what is the meaning of this?"

Steven turned his attention towards Blue as she gave off a worried expression but he just stared daggers at her until he held his hand out to Spinel. “Aunt Blue will find out soon...” Steven thought to himself than Spinel grabbed his hand and they fused back into Morganite. 

"Your Best friend is Back and it's time for...........Revenge!!!"

Morganite summoned her two scythes as the chains wrapped around her wrist. She wasn't going to mess this up because this was a one shot opportunity. “We can do this and once we do than Homeworld is ours to Rule and every godforsaken planets that we come across!” Morganite thought to herself as she started rushing towards the Diamonds with her scythes dragging behind her scraping the floor. 

“Stop this immediately Steven and Spinel! or you'll be punished”

Morganite grew more furious as she jumped up and her scythes caught on fire than she swung her left scythe at White which the Diamonds was shocked to see a fusion attack White but she quickly dodge as Morganite scythe went straight through White's throne as she was surprised a gem weapon can do that. “They're quite powerful as a fusion but I won't allow them to beat a Diamond!” White thought to herself as her eyes started glowing bright white. 

"Steven stop this immediately before White gets angry!" 

Morganite growled under her breath as she turned her attention towards Yellow as her eyes glowed a Dark pinkish color. She wasn't going to stop even if she has to get shattered by these weak Diamonds, She hated them and she wanted them shattered. Morganite started spinning in a twister fast as her scythes made the twister dark pink than shields started shooting out at the Diamonds but they protected themselves as each shield was slung out from the twister. 

“This is your Final warning!” 

Morganite stopped as she grew a devilishly grinned than she put her right scythe against her right cheek as she started cutting her right cheek while grinning and staring at the Diamonds which they looked uncomfortable by this. “Shatter them! Shatter them! Shatter them!” Morganite thought to herself than she started rushing towards Blue as her scythe started growing bigger. She couldn't wait to rule as the new leader of Homeworld, THIS WAS HER TIME!!! Morganite grinned as she was about to attack her but a Yellow lighting hit her as she screamed out in pain following along with laughter as she grinned while Yellow shocked her. 

"I'm sorry Steven but this for your own good!" 

Morganite laughed as she felt lighting Going through her but she wouldn't allow this to stop her so she started slowly taking steps towards Blue as she flicked her eyes rapidly, Yellow and the other Diamonds was stunned to see her resisting Yellow's lighting which gems would never be able to last this long. “T-T-They won't s-s-stop me!” Morganite lightly spoke to herself as she pushed slowly forward until she was hit with more lighting, White's power and Blue's power. Morganite screamed in pain as laughter followed behind. 

"W-W-We are sorry Steven and Spinel but you f-f-forced our hand" 

Morganite dropped to her knees and felt hot tears running down her face as she stared at the ground and felt pain going through her by the Diamonds powers. She just wanted someone to love her but they all broken Steven and Spinel. She looked up at the Diamonds with tears rolling down her face as the Diamonds felt terrible for doing this but it was for the best so they could find out why Steven was acting like this. 

"I-I-I-I just wanted someone to l-l-love me for once and stop h-h-hurting me" 

The Diamonds heard Morganite words but before they could say anything, She proofed causing two gems to be laid on the floor which was a rose quartz gem and a heart gem. “I-I-I'm sorry Steven” Blue thought to herself as tears rolled down her cheeks than she leans down and picks up both gems as she lays them on her left palm. 

"Why do you think Steven was acting like this White? And that other gem sounded familiar" 

White just stood there staring at the proofed gems as tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt guilty because she just caused pain to the one person who cared about her when she needed someone when she was broken. “I-I-I'm sorry Steven. I-I-I didn't want to hurt you, I-I-I just Don't understand why you're angry. I-I-I'm sorry” White mumble to herself as she clinched her fist and shut her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was just broken again but she promised to find a way to help Steven like how he helped her. “I-I-I promise to help you Steven, I-I-I'm sorry, Please forgive me” White mumble to herself as he kept her eyes shut and her fist clinched while tears rolled down her cheeks. She promise to help him no matter what even if it takes years.....


	8. Forgive me

5 hours later

Blue Diamond walked down the halls as she still couldn't understand what happened five hours ago but she was abit happy that all three of them stopped Steven and that gem named "Spinel" but she didn't understand why Steven and that gem attacked them for no reason. Blue heavily sighed as she stopped in front of the glass wall and stared at her while feeling emotions going through her. 

"F-Feeling any better? I'm sorry we never caught your Name" 

She stared out at the window as she rolled her eyes and groans feeling annoyed already. She already hated it here but she missed her opportunity to strike and she blames herself for that. She didn't even give Blue attention as she ignored her and stared out the window. 

"Please, We're trying to help you but you're not making this easy" 

A small laughter came from her as she slowly turned her head to face Blue with a weak grin across her face. "This idiot BlueBerry is trying my patience...I rather get shattered than listen to her voice" She thought to herself as she rolled her eyes at Blue. She already knew that these Diamonds wouldn't leave her alone at all, First was White than Yellow and now Blue, bunch of idiots. 

"I don't need your help blueberry because I'll get out of here and shatter you and your fellow idiots Diamonds. That's a promise" 

She turned around as she looked back out the window and smirked devilishly. She destroyed Earth, shattered the crystal gems and ect gems which the Diamonds couldn't do so shattering these Diamonds will not be hard yet not easy. Suddenly she heard a small knock on the glass window behind her which made her roll her eyes. 

"Leave me alone Blueberry" 

Blue stared at her as she grew alittle annoyed but she stayed calm because she still cared about Steven and she wouldn't allow him to be broken like she was. Blue lightly tapped the glass window again as she turned around and started walking up to the glass window where Blue was. She approached Blue as she stared at her with a dirty look. She hated Blue yet Blue is still trying to help her which confuses her. 

"......What......Do......You......Want?"

She stared up at Blue with anger across her face as her eyes started glowing a dark pinkish color. "She is really starting to annoy me" She thought to herself as she stared daggers at Blue. 

("Calm down Dollface, She is just messing with us")

("She's getting on my nerves Spins! She's lucky this glass window is advanced because if it wasn't than I'll shatter this window than shatter her")

("Don't worry Dollface, We'll shatter them together")

Blue stared at the fusion as she lightly tapped the window again which made the fusion look up at her with fury in her eyes. "Got her attention even if I made her mad" Blue mumble to herself as she stared at the fusion. 

"I'm gonna ask again, What is your name and are you feeling any better?" 

"Feeling any better?" She mumble to herself as she growled under her breath with a pissed off attitude. She couldn't believe this blueberry is asking "Feeling any better?" she grew more angry as she slammed her fist against the glass as Blue was startled abit by this. 

"My name is....Morganite and you ask how I'm feeling? Well I feel like shattering you for everything you did to me so does that answer your question Blueberry?" 

Morganite kept her fist against the glass as she stared down at the ground and small tears rolled down her cheeks and drop to the floor. She just wanted everyone to stop treating her like Garbage than toss her away lilke she's nothing...

("W-W-Why do everyone hate us?")

("T-They treat us like garbage...W-Why can't we be equal instead of someone toys?")

("I-I-I hate myself")

("I-I-I hate myself")

Blue stared at Morganite as she felt alittle concerned and heartbroken to see her like this but she knew Steven was in that fusion broken along with that other gem. "I-I'm sorry Steven and Spinel, I-I would hug you but I-I can't let you out" Blue softly mumble to herself as she held in her tears while staring at the crying fusion. 

"Y-Y-You three Diamonds hurt us...W-We hate you but mark my words, I-I'll get revenge for us" 

Morganite pulled her fist away she turned around and started walking back towards the window as tears streamed down her cheeks and sobbing could be heard. Steven and Spinel hated themselves and didn't understand why everyone hated them and use them than toss them away like they're nothing. Morganite fell to the ground as she leaned her back against the wall and pulled her knees close than buried her face in her knees and cried while Blue watched every second of it. 

("W-W-Why do I exist when everyone treats me like garbage?")

("P-P-Pink should've just s-shattered me")

Morganite cried as she held her knees close and hid her face. Steven and Spinel didn't understand why they was even created when they're treated like garbage for years. "I-I hate myself" she spoke alittle loud as Blue heard her which made Blue very upset and broken. Blue stared at her than started walking away as she heard sobbing coming behind her in the cell which made Blue more broken but she try to kept her emotions in check but it was quite hard. 

"I-I'm sorry, I'll find a way to help you two, I-I promise"

Blue walked down the halls and towards the throne room as she clinched her fist and slowly tears rolled down her face. She promised to help Steven and Spinel no matter what because she never wanted to see Steven or another gem go down the path she went down after Pink was shattered.."I-I'll find a way to help you two, I promise" Blue mumble to herself as she wiped her tears away and gave off a determine expression. She wasn't going to let Steven and Spinel be broken like how she was, She promised to help them......


	9. I love you

Morganite sat beside the window staring out at Homeworld as a heavy sigh escaped her lips. She missed alot of things but it's to late for all that and she knew that. 

("Are you Alright Steven? W-We can unfuse if you want Steven...")

("....I'm fine Spins, I just didn't think I'll see myself here but look at me now. I'm sorry for getting you stuck in here with me. You don't deserve this, You just wanted to understand why Pink abandon you, I'm sorry about my mother and everything she done to you, maybe.....I'm just like her.")

Suddenly Morganite unfused which Steven and Spinel split apart from each other than Spinel and Steven landed on the ground. Spinel looks up to see Steven sitting on the ground with his kness to his chest and crying which made Spinel broken just seeing him cry. 

"S-S-Steven?"

Steven hid his face in his kness as he felt tears roll down his cheeks. He always blamed himself for every mistake his mother caused and yet she still hurting everyone even when she is gone. "I-I-I hate myself...W-Why did you create me mom? I-I'm just a toy in your games" Steven mumbled to himself which he didn't know Spinel heard every word. 

"S-S-Steven...?"

Spinel stared at a broken hybrid as she grew to care about him and now she is feeling her gem getting shattered just seeing him cry. "P-Pink, How many people have you hurt? E-Even your own son" Spinel thought to herself as she places a hand on Steven's knee which made him look up at her and she felt her gem get shattered seeing his face as tears rolled down his cheeks with puffy red circles around his eyes. "S-S-Steven..." Spinel mumbled to herself as she stared at Steven than she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't believe Pink would do this to her own son yet she cares about him? Spinel grew angry as she wanted to shatter Pink for what she did, She hated her but why would she hurt her own son? Spinel grabbed Steven and pulled him into a hug instantly as he was taken back by this but returned the hug nonetheless. 

"S-Steven, It's not your fault for what your mom did. You're better than her in many ways and always will, I'm sorry for everything she's put you through" 

Steven buried his face into Spinel shoulder as he felt more tears roll down his cheeks. He hated everything about him and his mother, Steven just wanted a normal life and someone to be there for him when he was broken throughout all those years. Steven hugged Spinel tight and close as he released his emotions that he's been balling up for years. "I'm sorry Spinel, I'm sorry for everything she's done to you...I'm so sorry" Steven mumbled softly beside Spinel's ear which made her more broken. 

"I-It's not your fault Steven...Pink is responsible for everything she's done" 

Spinel pulled from the hug than stared into Steven's eyes as he gave off a upset expression than he looked down to avoid eye contact with Spinel. She hate seeing him like this already, She hated Pink. Spinel cupped Steven's cheeks as she lifts his head up to make eye contact with her as she softly smiles than in the heat of the moment, She leans in and places her lips against Steven's lips as she gives a passionate kiss which he was taken back by this but nonetheless he passionately kisses her back as he wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck. "I-I think I love S-Steven" Spinel thought to herself as she softly smiled into the kiss which made Steven softly smiled into the kiss as well. "I-I think I love S-Spinel" Steven thought to himself than they pulled away as they leaned their heads against each other and both of them smile. 

"I-I love you Steven"

Spinel blushed as she just heard what she said. She didn't even know what she was saying but she didn't lie about it. "I-I just admitted how I feel about Steven" Spinel thought to herself as she blushed more than she moved her head away and nervously smiled at Steven. 

"I love you Spinel"

Spinel stared at Steven and blushed brightly red which made Steven smile as grabs her hands and holds them. He couldn't be happier to have someone here for him even through he was a broken person and hated himself. Steven looks down as he still felt broken thinking about his mom and everything she's done until Spinel puts her hand under Steven's chin and lifted his head to make eye contact with her as she softly smiled which made him give a weak smile. 

"I'll always be here for you Steven, I love you"

Spinel pulls him into another kiss than suddenly they started fusing back into Morganite. She opened her eyes as she hugged herself tight with tears rolling down her face and a soft smile across her face. "I-I love you" Morganite softly mumbled as she hugged herself. She couldn't be happier to be one with two love birds that always be there for each other. 

("Steven if you ever want to unfuse just let me know")

("I-I love being with you and being close to you") 

("I-I love you Steven")

("I-I love you Spinel") 

Morganite smiled softly to herself than she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes still a smile across her face but a soft and happy smile. She never wanted to lose this feeling that she was feeling, She never felt like this before and she wasn't going to lose it. Suddenly a tapped came from the glass window as Morganite turned her head to see Blue Diamond with a soft smile on her face which confused Morganite but nonetheless, She approached the glass window and stood in front of Blue Diamond. 

"Feeling better I see?"

Blue stared at Morganite with a soft smile across her face. She didn't want to tell her that she watched everything that just happened, It made Blue broken to hear all that come from Steven, She just wanted to rush in there and hug him but than she noticed Spinel how she was there for him which made Blue smile with happiness. "I-I'm sorry Steven for everything you went through. P-Pink shouldn't have done this to her own s-son" Blue thought to herself as she slowly started getting alittle upset thinking about it until she heard a familiar voice. 

"May I help you Blueberry?" 

Blue turned her attention towards Morganite as she gave off a confused expression towards Blue. She didn't know why Blueberry was here but she noticed Blue looking happy for some reason. "She's happy about something...." Morganite thought to herself as she stared at Blue with still a confused expression. 

"Sorry to bother you but White wanted to see you face to face Morganite. Please see her" 

Morganite stared at Blue as she grew suspicious but she wanted to see what White would say. ".....If I don't go than She'll just bother me everyday about this" Morganite thought to herself as she let a heavy sigh escape her lips. She couldn't believe she was going to trust this Diamond but it's better than being stuck in here. 

"....Fine Blue, I accept, It's better than being stuck in here." 

Blue smiled brightly than she ordered her Pearl to open the cell the door. She couldn't wait for Morganite to find out what White wanted her for, She know Morganite would be thrilled to hear what White says. Blue steps back as well with her Pearl than Morganite comes out and Amethyst guards approached her as they put gems cuffs on her so she wouldn't be able to use her powers or gem weapon. Morganite looks down at the gems cuffs than looks back up at Blue as she gives a nervous smile. 

"Sorry Morganite but we still don't trust you alittle. I hope you understand" 

"I understand, Now let's go already" 

Blue nodded her head as she started leading Morganite towards the throne room. She really hope Morganite would accept White's offer or this will be all for nothing. "Please Accept White's offer than you'll be happy...Please" Blue thought to herself as she bite her lip hard feeling nervous about this but she just really hope this offer would persuade Steven and Spinel or Morganite........


	10. White's offer

Blue Diamond and Morganite walked into the Throne room as Morganite follwed behind Blue and her Pearl. she was still annoyed with the gems cuffs but she understood why she had them on. She stared at the ground as all three of them passed gems and Morganite could feel eyes on her as well mumbling from the gems. She really didn't care because it just made her smile hearing what the gems said, She wish she could just get out of these gems cuffs and shatter every gem in here without hesitation and breaking a sweat. 

“Blue...I'm quite surprised she agreed to come out.”

Morganite stopped infront of the Diamonds as Blue went over and sat down in the throne. She kept her head down with a smile across her face and staring at the gems cuffs to figure out how to escape these things but she hasn't figure it out. “Stupid gems cuffs. Should've just shatter those Amethyst guards who put these stupid gems cuffs on me...Idiots” Morganite thought to herself as she sighed heavily than she heard White's calming, Soft and sweet voice again. 

“What's your name little Fusion?” 

She rolled her eyes as she heard “Little Fusion” which annoyed her alittle but she stayed calm than she felt a finger under her chin as she lifted her head up to met with White's eyes which she just simply rolled her eyes at White. She hated her the most, She took Steven's gem out yet she didn't even apologize for it but she knew White would just keep asking for her name so she sighed heavily as she stilled looked away from White's eyes.

"This little Fusion name is Morganite. Happy now Miss Flawless Diamond?" 

White stared down at her giving off a annoyed expression but she stayed calm because she was trying to help Steven and she promised him. “T-This is for Steven...Annoying fusion though but Steven is part of that Fusion so I'll be....Nice” White thought to herself than she chuckled alittle to Morganite joke so Morganite would know she is trying to help and be friendly. 

“What a lovely joke and such a beautiful name"

Morganite scoffed as she turned her attention towards White which she still didn't care about her offer, she just wanted to be free from these gems cuffs but that was unlikely. “What does this Diamond even want? Probably gonna shatter me” Morganite thought to herself as she rolled her eyes and smirked. She knew White wasn't going to shatter her but just thinking about it makes her smile. 

“Anyways Morganite, I have a offer for you, Well for Steven and Spinel but since you're fused, I'll let you decide” 

Morganite turned her attention towards White as she leaned back in her throne and smiled softly which made Morganite alittle uncomfortable. “This offer better be good or else” Morganite thought to herself as she stared at White and the other Diamonds. She didn't understand why White was giving her a offer though, Hasn't she heard about Earth and the crystal gems getting shattered? She gave off a confused expression but it quickly went away when she heard White's voice again. 

"Morganite, Here's the offer. You can stay here on Homeworld with us, both of you which means Steven and Spinel or you can stay in that cell for enternity. You'll be free to live on Homeworld but can never leave so which offer do you choose?” 

Morganite stared at White than looked down at the ground as she grew more confused on why White was offering her to live free in the palace with them even though she attacked them. “I-Is she tricking us? is she tricking me?” Morganite thought to herself as she stared at the ground than turned her attention toward the gems cuffs. 

(“S-Steven? What's your thoughts about this?”)

(“I-I don't know. I mean, The Diamonds has been trying to convince me to live in the palace with them but haven't they heard about Earth and the crystal gems? If so than why is White giving us this offer?”) 

Morganite looked up at White and the Diamonds as they all smiled down at her and she could the gems behind her mumbling but she stayed focused on the Diamonds. She just didn't understand any of this but she would be free and out of thess gems cuffs so it wasn't that bad. Morganite looks up at White with a confused expression splattered across her face. 

"W-Why are you giving me this offer? Haven't you heard what I did to Earth and Those crystal gems?"

The Diamonds looked at each other than back towards Morganite and simply chuckled which made Morganite confused. “W-Why are they laughing? What's so damn Funny?” Morganite mumbled to herself as she stared at the Diamonds until she heard Blue's soft and sweet voice. 

"Yes we heard about Earth and those crystal gems but haven't you heard? Someone stopped the injector some how and they found a bubble with all the gems shards in it but they found a fountain and healed them like how we healed corruption...We have no idea who this was but she seemed close to Steven and the gems"

Morganite almost fainted as she hear words she didn't want to hear...“W-What?! H-How is that even possible? N-No, She is lying! Is she?” Morganite thought to herself as she looked down and felt so much rage going through her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, She couldn't trust those Diamonds words but she seemed like she was telling the truth...

(“S-Steven?”) 

Morganite started glowing but stopped because of the gems cuffs. She grew more furious as she tried to hold in her emotions but it was quite hard for her. “Calm down...Calm down...We'll find out who this person was and shatter them again...Calm down” She mumbled to herself as she stared at the ground with her eyes shut closed tight. 

(“S-Steven? are y-you alright?”)

(“......I-I'm fine Spins. I-I just don't understand, We gotten everyone close to me yet we missed one? I-I don't know”) 

(“Don't worry we'll find out who this person is. I promise but in order to do that, we have to accept White's offer so she thinks we want to change. Know what I mean?”)

(“Yes Spins. Just try to act like you've changed or White will know”)

Morganite sighed heavily as she looked up and gave a fake softly smile towards the Diamonds but behind that smile was a in rage fusion that wanted to pay a visit to Earth again. “Gotta stay calm” Morganite mumbled to herself than smiled at the Diamonds which she hated but tried to act like she was happy about this offer. 

“So Morganite, What's your decision?” 

Morganite smiled at White as she returned the smile. White was quite happy seeing her smile and not in that devilish way but it made White happy and alittle better. “I'm getting through to them so hopefully she say “Yes” to this offer about living with us” White thought to herself as she stared off until she was snapped out of her thoughts by Morganite voice. 

"I accept your Offer White. I'll live with you three Diamonds but you can't force me to unfuse. That's Steven and Spinel choice, deal?" 

The Diamonds looked at each other which they knew if they tried to make her unfuse than it'll be worse. “Well At least she accepted the offer” all three Diamonds thought to themselves the samething. White sighed softly than turned her attention towards Morganite and softly smiled. 

“We accept Morganite, The guards will show you to your quarters where you'll be staying, well Steven and Spinel” 

Two Amethyst guards walks up beside Morganite as one of them uncuffed Morganite's gems cuffs. She couldn't be happier to get these annoying gems cuffs off, however, she still needed a plan later on how to escape and head back to Earth to pay a visit. She wasn't going to let these escape, she'll shatter them for everything they did and she'll kill that person who stopped her injector and helped the crystal gems. “I"ll shatter them again and kill that person who helped them, That's a promise” Morganite mumbled to herself softly as she grew a smile on her face. She promised to shatter all of them again and find out who that person is and kill them.............


	11. Back to where it started

1 day later

Morganite entered the throne room which the Diamonds and the Pearls quickly noticed her. She really didn't want to come here but the Diamonds wanted to see her about something important even through she didn't really care, she rather just stay in her room and be left alone but that wouldn't happen. “Wonder what these Diamonds wanted to tell me” Morganite thought to herself as she approached the Diamonds. 

"Hello Morganite, it's good to see you" 

Morganite turned her attention towards Blue as she smiled down at Morganite which made Morganite alittle disgusted just by her smile. She still hated the Diamonds and that wouldn't change at all no matter what even if they let her free yet she still felt like a prisoner here. She just simply rolled her eyes as she didn't care about Blue's smile. 

"Why did you request me? I was fine in my room but what's so important that you needed to tell me Diamonds?" 

Blue stared down at Morganite as she bite her lip hard and felt alittle nervous but she knew that Morganite would flip out when White told her. “Morganite isn't going to like this but she'll calm down....Hopefully” Blue mumbled to herself softly as she turned her gaze away from Morganite and towards White. 

“Well Morganite three gems wants to pay you a visit” 

Morganite turned her attention towards White as she gave a confused expression. She didn't understand what gems wanted to pay her a visit until she just realized who White was talking about. “W-Wait.....She don-” Morganite was snapped from her thoughts by the warp pad. She turned around quickly and to her horror, she saw three gems she didn't want to see ever again....

"...Garnet?...Pearl?...Amethyst?..." 

Morganite felt rage going through her as she stared at the Gems and they stared back. She couldn't believe White would allow them to come here, White knew how much Morganite hated the gems yet she allowed them to come visit Morganite. “...I-I Hate them. Hate them. Hate them. Hate them!” Morganite mumbled to herself as she stared daggers at them and it felt like hours until Pearl broke the ice. 

"Well.....Happy to see us?"

Morganite growled as she summond her scythes which caught the gems off guard but the Diamonds knew Morganite would be furious. “S-Screw them! Who would save them?!” Morganite thought to herself as she gripped her scythes and her eyes glowed Dark Pink. 

"Who saved you three and that rock of a planet?!" 

All three of them looked at each other than turned their attention back towards Morganite. She grew more furious just staring at three gems that she shattered and hurt her. She started making her way towards them until White put her finger in front of Morganite which made her stop in her tracks. 

“Sorry Morganite but no fighting in here. Do I make myself clear?” 

Morganite stared at the gems than she unsummoned her scythes but she just wanted to shatter them again and be over with them forever. “They're lucky White and the Diamonds are here...” Morganite mumbled to herself as she didn't break eye contact with them. 

"Yes White...I understand" 

The gems looked at each other confused and suspicious. The gems didn't know what happened after they gotten shattered but they hoped White wasn't brainwashing Morganite. “Got to keep an eye on White and the Diamonds until we get Steven back" Garnet thought to herself as she adjusted her shades than stared at Morganite with no expression on her face. 

"We can't tell you who saved us and saved the Planet but she would like to see Steven personal" 

Morganite turned her attention towards Garnet as she gave her a disgusting expression. She wasn't falling for her tricks as well with that mystery person who ever saved them and that rock of a planet. “I'll find out who this mystery person is than kill them and shatter those gems again. That's a promise” Morganite mumbled to herself softly as she smirked which caused Pearl and Amethyst to be uncomfortable but Garnet still had no expression on her face.

(“...That mystery person wants to see me? I'll kill them! I'll shatter them! I'll shatter these gems!”)

(“Don't worry Dollface. I won't allow these gems take you away from me”)

(“They won't spins because we'll shatter them and that idiot mystery person who saved them and that rock of a planet. They'll regret it...That's a promise”)

Morganite grew a grin than chuckled which caused everyone to be confused except for Garnet. She didn't mind meeting this idiot person because she can kill them without breaking a sweat but would the Diamonds allow her to go? She didn't care what they think or what they say, Morganite wanted to see that person personal. 

"The only thing that mystery person will see is me but maybe if that person convince me than they'll see Steven. Deal?" 

The gems looked at each other than turned their attention back towards Morganite as Pearl sighed hevaily. She knew that Steven wouldn't come alone or he won't come at all, she didn't want to agree to Morganite terms but she had no choice because if the gems didn't bring Steven than she would be mad at them. “Can't believe we're agreeing to her terms but we have no other choice” Pearl thought to herself as she stared at Morganite alittle upset about this. 

“She isn't going with you three! She isn't allowed to leave! You three are even lucky to be here and get to see Morganite!” 

White slammed her fist on the arm of her throne which startled everyone. She wasn't allowing her to go again because these gems will just cause more damage to Steven which made White furious just thinking about it. “I-I can't let Steven get hurt again or he'll be more broken than ever” White mumbled to herself as everyone stared at White. 

"White I'll return when I'm done with meeting this idiot person. I've grown to enjoy this place, I promise to come back" 

Morganite stared at White as she gives a warm smile towards white but behind that smile was lies. She wasn't coming back at all, she hated it here and hated these Diamonds so once she was done shattering these Gems and that person than she'll leave forever and finally be away from everything and everyone. “Hopefully White believes that fake lie and that disgusting fake smile...” Morganite thought to herself as she stared at White with a fake smile. 

"Well White, she still don't trust us so maybe letting her go with these....Gems, She'll trust us more. She'll come back, I trust her" 

White turned her attention toward Blue as sighs heavily. She knew Blue was right but she just didn't want Steven to get hurt again along with Spinel, she hated these gems but she understood what Blue was saying, She wanted Morganite/Steven/Spinel to trust her. “Can't believe I'm letting her go....Please just be safe Steven and Spinel” White mumbled to herself than she turned her attention towards Morganite as she slowly gave a warm smile. 

“....Fine Morganite but you better come back as soon as you're done with meeting this person. Understood?”

Morganite gave a warm smile as she replied with “Yes I understand White” She couldn't believe these idiots Diamonds believed her lie but she wasn't complaining about it. She turned around to face the gems as a smile appeared on her face. She couldn't wait to met this person and kill them along shattering these pathetic gems. “I'm surrounded around idiots which is perfect” Morganite mumbled to herself as she stepped on the warp pad next to Garnet and Pearl which made her uncomfortable but she didn't care at the moment, she just wanted to be away from this place. 

"Well let's get going" 

All four of them warped away leaving homeworld and heading toward the beach house. Morganite was alittle nervous to met this person but she didn't know why she was nervous, She didn't even know this person yet she was nervous. “Calm down...It's probably just some organic human that I've forgotten...” Morganite mumbled to herself but her emotions was getting the better of her as she started glowing which all gems noticed this quickly. 

"What's happening Garnet?"

Garnet stared at the fusion as she glowed a bright light which Garnet knew that her emotions is getting the better of her. “She needs to stay calm or she'll split” Garnet spoke softly as everyone heard her. She places a hand on Morganite shoulder which caused her to look at Garnet. 

"Calm down and You'll be better. Don't let your emotions get the better of you" 

Morganite hugged herself than after a few seconds, She stopped glowing which caused everyone to calm down as well. She still felt alittle nervous which was unusually but she slowly started calming down as she held herself together. “Just calm down...We can do this...I can do this” Morganite mumbled to herself than suddenly they warped into the beach house. 

"Well we're here, Ready to met her?” 

Morganite looked at Pearl as she nervously smiled at Morganite. She still didn't understand how this person saved them and stopped a high tech homeworld weapon when even a peridot couldn't. “Alright, Just stay calm when we met this person. We can do this” Morganite thought to herself as she sighed heavily than looked up at Pearl. 

"Yes. Let's hurry this up" 

Pearl nodded her head as she turned around and started walking towards the living room as Morganite, Garnet and Amethyst followed. She couldn't help to feel more nervous as she gotten closer to the living room. “Stay Calm...We can do this. I'm ready to see who this mystery person is” Morganite thought to herself than all four of them walked in the living and Morganite stopped in her tracks when She noticed her sitting on the couch. She almost fainted as she grew more nervous and filled with so much hatred and rage. “H-How is this even possible?!” Morganite thought to herself as she stared at her with rage and hatred in her eyes. 

"Who is this fusion? Where is Steven?" 

She stared at the gems and Morganite as she grew annoyed and upset. She wanted to see Steven so why did they bring a fusion to her? She stood up as Pearl nervously smiled at her but she wasn't fazed at all. 

"S-Steven is part of t-the fusion" 

She turned her attention towards the Fusion as she looked closer and noticed one eye had a Diamond-Shaped pupil which she was stunned by this but grew happy. “H-He fused? But with who?” She thought to herself as she stared at the fusion than she softly smiled at Morganite which made her really uncomfortable.

"Well it's lovely to meet you but I know you're in there Steven and I'm happy that you fused"

Morganite grew more uncomfortable and more raged as she stared at her until she walked towards Morganite which she backed away from her and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. “S-S-Stay away from me” Morganite spoke loudly which caught everyone off guard. She just couldn't believe who she was staring at and she hoped this was just a nightmare, She rather be at Homeworld than here. 

"Please don't be afraid and don't cry"

Morganite knew this wasn't a nightmare but she hoped it was. “P-Please stay calm or we'll split and she'll shatter Spinel, Stay calm” Morganite thought to herself as she backed away more from her until she slipped and fell as she hit her head on the ground than she passed out. 

"Oh is she alright?" 

Garnet bent down and checked on her than she picked up Morganite as she turned her attention toward her. She knew Morganite passed out but she wouldn't unfuse them no matter and Garnet hoped she would understand that. 

"She passed out but we shouldn't unfuse them or they'll be very angry and upset. Trust me" 

"Understood Garnet, Place her in Steven's bed for now. We'll talk to her when she wakes up" 

Garnet nodded her head as she passed by them and headed up to Steven's room which hasn't been touch since he left. Garnet entered Steven's room and softly smiled as she noticed everything was still in place where it was where he left it. “I hope she will understand what's going on when she wakes up” Garnet mumbled to herself as she places Morganite in the Steven's bed than smiles softly at her

"Get some rest, We'll talk whenever you wake up"

Garnet turned around and started walking out the room as a smile appeared on her face. She was happy to have Steven back, she just hoped he would calm down later and wouldn't try to shatter them. “I'll help you two no matter what. I won't let you two get more broken. I promise” Garnet softly mumbled to herself as she closed the door behind her. She wasn't going to let them sink deeper, she would help them no matter what......


	12. The Mystery person

1 day later

Morganite shot her eyes open fast and sat up as she scanned the area to see she was in a room. She didn't know what happened earlier but her head was pounding for some reason. “Geez, What happened?” Morganite mumbled to herself as she rubbed the back of her head than the door opened to reveal the one person she didn't want to see. 

"Lovely, You're awake"

She started walking toward the bed as Morganite backed away but the wall stopped her as Morganite stared at her with fear and rage in her eyes. “P-Please let this be a dream” Morganite mumbled to herself but she didn't know that she heard morganite. She stared down and avoided her eyes until she felt someone soft hand under her chin and lifted up her head make eye contact with her. Morganite felt tears roll down her cheeks but she wiped Morganite tears away as a warm smile appeared on her face which made Morganite uncomfortable and nervous. 

"This isn't a Nightmare nor a Dream. May I ask your name?" 

Morganite stared into her eyes as she was filled with fear and alot of rage. She didn't know how this was possible and she wanted to know. “T-This isn't p-possible, it can't be” Morganite thought to herself as she stared at her which felt like hours but in reality it was only 1 minute. Morganite knew she would keep asking for her name so she grew some courage to tell her. 

"M-M-My name is M-Morganite"

She stared at Morganite than a soft smile appeared on her face as she softly stroked Morganite left cheek than she noticed a upside down heart gem on her chest which she didn't noticed earlier because it was covered up alittle. “A Heart gem but upside down? so Steven fused with-” She was snapped from her thoughts by someone entering the room, She turned her head to see Pearl standing there with a smile across her face. 

"May I help you Pearl?" 

Pearl walked over towards her and leaned down in her ear than whispered something that Morganite couldn't hear. Morganite didn't know what Pearl said to her but she was uncomfortable just being here. “I-I have to get out of here immediately” Morganite thought to herself than she looks at Morganite and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry Morganite, we'll talk later" 

Morganite watched as Pearl and her exited the room which made Morganite alittle happy yet still nervous to even be in this house. She swung her feet off of the bed and turned her attention toward a medium size window as a grin appeared on her face. She could finally be away from this nightmare and away from the Diamonds. She stood up and started making her way towards the window as she heard some yelling downstairs so she knew that she had to make this quick.

(“S-Steven? I-I know what you're feeling but right now we have to leave this nightmare and be far away from here”)

(“Y-Yes....Let's just leave before....she comes back”)

Morganite opened the window than climbed out as she felt her hair flowing through the wind which she enjoyed alittle. She jumped down from the roof and landed perfectly on the sand. “Alright...Finally out of that house, Now just gotta get far away from them and especially her” Morganite mumbled to herself as she started running away from the house but she could hear someone yelling from behind her, She didn't look back as she kept running. She didn't want be around her at all or she'll just make things worse which she didn't want at all. She kept running as she gotten closer to the town until she was stopped in her tracks by Garnet landing directly in her way. 

"Going some where?"

Morganite growled as she punched Garnet in the face and sent her crashing into the sand. She wasn't dealing with this right now, She just wanted to be away from everyone and everything that hurt her. She was about to run forward until she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see Pearl, Amethyst and her as they stared at Morganite with a upsetting expression. “Why can't they just leave me alone?!” Morganite thought to herself as her eyes started glowing dark pink and she summoned her scythes which caught them off guard. 

"Leave...Me...Alone!"

Morganite rushed forward than swung both of her scythes at them but it clashed against a huge Pink Shield that was summoned by her. Morganite growled under her breath as she kept slamming her scythes against her Pink shield as Pearl and Amethyst hid behind it with her. “Coward! Coward! Coward!” Morganite thought to herself as she didn't let up at all.

"Stop this Morganite! Steven! Spinel!"

"You ruined our lifes! You abandon Spinel! You put all your problems on Steven! How could you do this to us Rose?!............Why create us?”

Morganite fell to her knees as tears rolled down her cheeks and her scythes fell beside her. She hated herself and she hated Rose for everything she did to us, She didn't understand why Rose would create them if she just wanted to hurt them for years. “W-W-Why create us? Why?” Morganite mumbled to herself as she didn't know that Pearl, Amethyst and Rose heard her. Morganite stared at the sand as tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on the sand than she felt someone pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I loved both of you so much, Please let me fix everything and try to make you happy again. I'm sorry."

Morganite buried her face into Rose's shoulder as she cried while Rose held her close. She hated Rose but she needed a hug for all the pain she went through even if it's by the person who was part of the cause of her pain, She didnt care at the moment as she wrapped her arms around Rose and cried. 

"I'm sorry for everything" 

Rose held Morganite close as she felt horrible for causing so much pain to both of them. She just hope she can fix everything she's done to them or they wouldn't want to be around her anymore and she knew that. “I-I'm so sorry for everything. I'll fix everything and I hope you two can forgive me” Rose thought to herself as she held Morganite close and softly smiled to herself. She was broken to hear all this yet alittle happy to have her son and Spinel back with her even through she caused pain to them. She turned her attention toward Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet as they stared at her and Morganite but Rose quietly spoke to them as she noticed Morganite asleep because she cried so much. 

"You guys can go back to the house, I'll be there soon with Morganite" 

"Understood Rose. Come on Pearl and Amethyst"

All three of them started walking back towards the beach house leaving Rose and a sleeping Morganite alone. Rose just didn't understand how Steven and Spinel found a injector which was abandon years ago because White never wanted a Diamond to use one again. She turned her head to look at a sleeping morganite which Rose smiled softly seeing her sleep peaceful. 

"I'm sorry, I'll fix everything. I promise" 

Rose moved alittle as she tried not to wake up Morganite. Rose picked her up bride style as Rose smiled down at her and started making her way back towards the beach house. She heard about Greg which she was devastated about but she couldn't do nothing to save him because she tried multiple times and it didn't work, she understood that her son and Spinel was unstable at that moment so she doesn't blame them for his death and she knows Greg wouldn't either because he would still love his son no matter what. Rose sighed heavily than looks down at Morganite as she couldn't help herself and smile softly. “I'll help you two through this and I'll fix everything for you two and for Greg. I promise” Rose mumbled to herself softly as she held Morganite close and gave off a warm smile. She didn't care how many years it would take, she was going to help them through this and fix everything she's done to them, no matter what and that's a promise she made to them, herself and for Greg..........


	13. Every Rose has it's thorn

Rose sat at the end of Steven's bed as she stared at a sleeping Morganite which made Rose Smile. She missed her son so much but she knew she needed to tell him the truth about how she is actually here before he finds out himself. "I've missed you so much Steven" Rose mumbled to herself as she softly smiled at a sleeping Morganite until the door opened and Rose turned her head to see Pearl standing there with a concerned expression on her face.

"Is she alright? I didn't know Steven was feeling all this pain, I've would've bee-" 

"Quiet Pearl, She's sleeping. However, Steven is still my son and you gems wasn't there for him which I'm sure I told you to protect my baby but you've failed and I'm disappointed. We'll talk later, Please leave me alone with Morganite" 

Without hesitation Pearl exited the room and closed the door behind her leaving Rose and a sleeping Morganite in the room. Rose turned her attention back towards Morganite as she smiled at her than she moved closer as she grabs Morganite's hand and holds it as she smiled. Rose knew everything Steven went through because the gems told her but she just didn't understand Spinel story and why she is broken and what did she do to her? Suddenly Morganite slowly started waking up as Rose backed away alittle to give her space. Morganite groans as she slowly sits up and she noticed Rose sitting beside her which made her feel uncomfortable and nervous every time she was around her. 

"Good evening Morganite, I've been meaning to tell you something important and how I'm actually here with you" 

This caught Morganite attention as she rubbed her eyes than stared at Rose which made Rose softly smiled. She still didn't understand how Rose was actually here when she has Rose gem but she definitely wanted answers. "W-Well we're about to find out how she's h-here" Morganite thought to herself as she stared at Rose and just felt more nervous but tried to stay calm so Rose wouldn't notice. 

"I-I would like to know please" 

Rose gave a warm soft smile as she turned her attention away from Morganite and stared out the window. She just hope Steven and Spinel would understand and maybe they won't hate her as much. "Hopefully they'll understand" Rose though to herself as she softly smiled whiling staring out the window. 

"Morganite/Steven/Spinel, I'm not from here. I'm still your mother and Pink Diamond but I'm from a parallel universe where my son Steven was alive and I didn't lose my physical form, my gem split instead of losing my physical form so me and my son was able to live together but few years, my son passed away because White Diamond took him and everyone else from me. I was so broken and wanted to be alone so I tried to warp away anywhere but the warp pad warpped me to another universe. I don't know how the warp pad did that but when I warped, Everything seemed normal until I walked outside and noticed a huge injector and everything destroyed. You've heard I saved the gems and stopped the injector but the gems was quite surprised to see me and they told me about how you did this all with a gem named "Spinel" which my Spinel wouldn't do that because I took her with me when I abandon Homeworld so Let me guess...Your Pink Diamond abandon you so my son and you got together and seek revenge for everything your Rose Quartz did? I'm sorry for what your Rose Quartz did but maybe we can get a second chance, I miss my son but you're still my son as well just from another universe and you're still my spinel just from another universe as well so this could be our second chance. I'm just sorry for everything she caused to you two but I'll be here for you two and wouldn't hurt you like how she did"

Morganite didn't know what to say or do as she felt speechless but she didn't feel nervous anymore like she did before. She stared at Rose as she turned her attention towards Morganite and smiled softly. "S-She's from another universe? S-She can't be lying because I have her gem after all" Morganite thought to herself as she stared at Rose until she was snapped from her thoughts by Rose's soft, sweet, and calming voice. 

"I know, it's alot to take in but I hope we can get a second chance"

Morganite stared at Rose as she felt her hands shaking which Rose noticed than she grabbed her hands and held them softly as she smiled at Morganite which she gave a weak smile back but it was quickly taken away as Morganite quickly looked down at the bed and sighed heavily. "I-I know she didn't cause all of this but just looking at her makes me think of everything the real Rose did" Morganite thought to herself as she gave off a upsetting expression until she felt a hand under her chin and lifted her head up to make eye contact with Rose's eyes. 

"I'll always be here for you. I wouldn't hurt you like your Rose did. I'm sorry for what she did but I'm not like her. My universe is different from yours so the things she did to you, I didn't do on my universe. I promise to be here for the both of you" 

Without hesitation Rose pulled Morganite into a hug softly as she held her close and felt horrible for what their Rose did but she promised to be there for both of them. Rose smiled as she felt Morganite wrap her arms around her slowly and returned the hug. She was happy to have a second chance to be with her son even through it's her son from a different universe but she didn't care, she stilled loved her son from her universe and loved her son from this universe. "I love both of you so much and I'll be here for you. I promise" Rose mumbled in Morganite ear as she held her close and smiled softly. 

"I-I'm sorry for attacking you earlier...I'm just in pain for what she did to the two of us. We just wanted someone to treat us better and care about us but.....no one did so we cared about each other and wanted revenge for everyone who caused us pain so when I saw you, I freaked out and wanted you to be shattered or at least tell us why you did this to us....." 

Morganite laid her head on Rose's left shoulder as she felt alittle better but still quite broken. She was a little happy to have a warm hug because she definitely needed it. "I-I don't know what to think of this but I-I just hope she really isn't like our Rose" Morganite thought to herself as she grew a weak smile than she started unfusing which Rose noticed and she moved her hands away than Steven and Spinel sat in front of Rose but before Rose could say anything, Both of them hugged her which Rose was taken back by this but nonetheless she hugged them back and smiled softly. "I love you two" Rose mumbled to herself as she held them close in the hug. She couldn't be happier to have them not be mad at her and hopefully give her a second chance so she can be there for them unlike their Rose was. "I promise to be here for both of you and I won't break that" Rose thought to herself as she smiled softly down at them. She wasn't going to abandon them like their Rose did and she promised to be here for them and help them through all this pain that their Rose caused........


	14. Painkiller

10 hours later

Steven slowly started opening his eyes a yawn escaped his lips than he rolled over to his side and noiced Spinel laying next to him asleep, He smiled softly than sat up as he stretched his arms and yawned more. He didn't remember falling asleep but he definitely needed it as well with Spinel. Steven swung his legs off of the bed and rubbed his eyes than he felt someone wrap their arms around his bare stomach which caught him off guard but he knew it was Spinel. 

"Lay back in bed with me" 

Steven chuckled as he places his hands on Spinel's hands and softly smiled. He didn't like staying in bed all day even through sometimes he wanted to but he didn't want to miss the whole day. "I love Spin-" Steven was snapped out of his thoughts by the door opening to reveal Rose as she noticed Steven and Spinel quickly and she hid her face as she avoided eye contact with Steven and Spinel.

"S-Sorry, Just checking on you two and wanted to know if you want to train, I'll wait downstairs for you two"

Rose quickly left the room as she shut the door behind her. Steven was abit confused on why she seemed embarrassed because he just had his shirt off which was really nothing. He turned around to look at Spinel than he groans as she nervously smiled at him. "No wonder" Steven thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Spinel....put on a shirt, no wonder why Rose was quick to leave. I can see everything"

Spinel giggled as she sat up and stretched her arms as a yawn escaped her lips than she noticed Steven blushing and avoiding her which made her smirk. She loved messing with her Dollface and teasing him, she loved seeing him blush like a tomato. "So adorable" Spinel mumbled to herself as she smirked at a blushing Steven. 

"Not looking at me Dollface?" 

Steven rolls his eyes playful as he stands up than started making his way towards the closet to find something to wear today. He just hope training would go good but he didn't know if Spinel wanted to train which made him alittle upset but fine with it. "If she doesn't want to train than we won't" Steven mumbled to himself as he searched through his closet until he felt Spinel's body pressed against his back which made him blush. 

"Looking for some clothes for us? Such a sweetheart" 

Spinel laid her head against Steven's back as she smiled softly and pressed her chest more against him. "He's soooo warm" Spinel thought to herself as she hugged him from behind. She honestly just wanted to stay in bed all day with her Dollface and snuggle but she knew Steven was a active person so him staying in bed the whole day was rare. 

"Alright, You can wear this Spins" 

Steven turned around in her arms to face her which she just simply gave a warm smile towards him. He didn't like when spins would tease him and mess with him when she wasn't dressed, it just made him blush and he couldn't talk properly. "She's gonna kill me one day" Steven thought to himself as he blushed which made Spinel smirk. 

"What? Don't like my bre-"

"Spinel...can we do this later? Rose is still waiting for us downstairs" 

Spinel groans as she just playfully rolled her eyes and took the shirt from Steven. She hoped they continue this later or she'll be upset with him. "He's lucky Rose is waiting for us" Spinel mumbled under her breath as she and Steven started getting dress. 

3 minutes later

Steven and Spinel walked downstairs to see Rose and the gems sitting on the couch. He already knew that the gems was coming to train with them even though he didn't want them to because they still hurt him throughout the years but he didn't feel like arguing right now, he was to tired for that. Steven and Spinel reached the bottom as Steven had his arm wrapped around Spinel's waist and holding her close to him. 

"Are you two-"

"Stev-man You and her? Nice, better than Connie"

"I'm happy for you Cutiepie"

Spinel turned her attention towards Steven as she plants a kiss on his cheek and made him blush alittle. He felt happy and slightly embarrassed because the gems and Rose was staring at them and it made him alittle uncomfortable as well. "....Can we just get to training before I pass out" Steven thought to himself than Rose stood up as she smiled softly at them

"Shall we go train? I would like to train against Morganite" 

Steven and Spinel looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders than both of them leaned in and placed their lips against each other as they started fusing into Morganite. After a few seconds, Morganite shot her eyes open as she moved her hands down her body and giggled softly. "It's good to be back" Morganite thought to herself as she hugged herself than she was snapped from her thoughts

"Welcome back Morganite, would you like to train against me?" 

Morganite stared at Rose as she softly smiled at her. She didn't mind going against her and beating her to show how powerful she actually is. "This shall be fun" Morganite thought to herself as she started making her way towards the warp and screamed out to them. 

"Come on! Let's go!" 

Rose shook her head as a smile appeared on her face and all four of them started making their way towards the warp pad where Morganite was already at waiting for them. Rose was quite excited to go against Morganite and see how powerful she really is but Rose wouldn't hold back even though she didn't want to hurt them but she needed to know how powerful their fusion is. 

5 minutes later

Morganite stared at Rose as a grinned appeared on her face. She couldn't wait to show Rose how much strength she has and she wasn't going to hold back because she knew Rose wouldn't at all. "We can do this...I can do this, Just beat her" Morganite thought to herself as she summoned her Scythes which made Rose smile. 

"Ready both of you?" -Pearl

"Yes Pearl" -Rose

"Always Pearl" -Morganite

"Begin!" -Pearl

Morganite started rushing towards Rose as her scythes dragged behind her and scraping the concrete than her scythes caught of Fire. "Let's show her who Morganite is!" Morganite thought to herself than she jumped up and slammed both of her Scythes down towards Rose but it clashed against a huge Pink Shield which made Morganite alittle annoyed. 

"Almost, Try again" 

Morganite growled under her breath as she started spinning like a twister in the air than she started falling straight down towards Rose going fast. She wanted to prove to Rose that she could do stuff like her and prove her how skilled a fighter she is. Morganite slammed against Rose's shield again but this time Rose quickly unsummoned it and punched Morganite in the stomach just above Steven's gem and sent her crashing into a pillar. Rose smirked as she summoned her a small shield on her right arm and gripped her Pink sword tight. 

"Don't give up Morganite!"

Morganite rolled over on her side as she coughed heavily. She couldn't believe Rose was this strong but she wasn't going to lose to her, she was going to prove her that she can beat her. Morganite started standing up as she stumbled a little but gain her balance as she looked up to see Rose smiling at her and the gems watching from the side. "I won't lose to her!" Morganite thought to herself as she gripped her scythes than started rushing back towards Rose with fury in her eyes. 

"Let's see that Fury you have Morganite!"

Morganite swung her scythes in a circle fast as she gotten closer to Rose as she just stood there and waited which made Morganite confused but she didn't care at the moment. She couldn't let Rose down and let everyone down, she needed to beat her in order to have people treat them differently. Morganite growled as her eyes glowed a dark pinkish color than without hesitation, Morganite swung her scythes at Rose which she dodged easily. "She missed this!" Morganite mumbled to herself as she got closer and unsummoned her right scythe than swung her right fist at Rose as she wasn't looking. She was finally about to strike her and she wasn't going to miss this at all. Morganite grinned but her grinned was taken away when Rose caught her fist as she was stunned to see her do that. "W-What? I-I didn't even see her turn around...Impossible" Morganite thought to herself but before she could saying anything, Rose beat her to it. 

"Nice try Morganite, Better luck next time" 

Morganite growled as she stared at Rose but before she could say or do anything, Rose punched her in the same spot again and sent her crashing into the ground just barley falling off the sky arena. "W-W-We can't lose to her! I-I-I won't! J-J-Just let me beat you so people can t-t-think differently of us" Morganite thought to herself as she rolled on her side than started getting back up which surprised Rose. 

"Still have some fight in you Morganite? I love it. Makes a great fighter, You're doing your best"

Morganite stumbled back alittle as she felt dizzy and she could barely keep her eyes open. She just wanted everyone to treat her differently and in order for that to happen, she needed to win against Rose. 

("S-S-Steven? We need to stop this, You're getting weak and injured")

("I-I-I'm fine Spins. L-L-Let's just beat her")

Morganite stumbled back more as it was quite hard for her to stand up but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She turned around and as soon as she did, she noticed she wasn't on the sky arena anymore. She didn't know where she was but it was like a orange room with butterflies flying above Her. "W-W-Why am I?" Morganite mumbled to herself as she stared at the butterflies than suddenly they formed into a Rose as she stared at Morganite with a grin on her face.

"W-What is happening?" 

Morganite stared at Rose as she stepped forward with a grin on her face which made Morganite uncomfortable and nervous. She didn't know what was happening but she wanted it to stop, she couldn't get that grin out of her head. "W-W-What is happening?" Morganite stared at Rose as she backed away while Rose stepped forward towards her. 

"You always was a Disappointment Steven and Spinel....I should've shattered You spinel and I should've never gave birth to a pathetic son who can't even fight like me"

Morganite backed away more as she felt hot tears rolling down her face as she stared at Rose. She wanted this to stop, She didn't understand any of this and she just wanted this to be a Illusion. "S-S-She right about everything but p-p-please just let this be a illusion" Morganite mumbled to herself as she cried more and staring at Rose as she backed away more than suddenly everything disappeared as she noticed Rose and the gems looking concerned about her but she felt herself slip from the sky arena and started falling down. 

"Morganite!!!" 

Morganite started falling fast as everything played in her head which was memories, friends, family, and each other. She couldn't even scream as she felt like the breath was taken out of her and all she could do was stare at the sky as she falls and She cried while hugging herself. 

("S-S-Steven?")

("I-I love you Spinel, I'm so sorry for everything")

("You did nothing wrong, I would love to have my last memory with you...I love you")

Morganite cried While hugging herself than she closed her eyes waiting for the impact. She couldn't believe she was going to die and she knew no one would care if she did, She just wanted someone to care at least and be there for her but now she was going to hit the ground and be gone forever. "I-I'm sorry" Morganite mumbled to herself as she waited for the impact but it never came. 

"A-A-Are you alright?" 

Morganite slowly opened her eyes to see Opal staring at her with worry in her eyes. She couldn't believe Opal saved her from the fall, She thought she was going to die. She sat up quickly and hugged herself and buried her face in her knees as she cried. "I-I-I almost lost us because my stupid actions...I'm so sorry" Morganite thought to herself as she felt Opal moving but she didn't pay attention as she kept her face buried in her knees. 

("I-I-I'm sorry Spins, My actions almost c-c-cost us our lives...I'm so sorry")

("This isn't your fault Steven. I saw what you saw, We're safe now and I won't allow anything like that to happen again. I promise")

Morganite kept her face buried as she cried and didn't pay attention at all where Opal was going. She just wanted someone to care about them but it almost costed their lives because of it. After a few minutes, Morganite cried herself asleep on Opal's hand as Opal smiled down at her but still had worry in her eyes. 

Time skip

Opal reached the temple as Rose and Garnet was waiting for her and when they noticed Opal, Both of them grew happy to see her. Rose didn't understand why she freaked out like that during their training but she needed answers so she can help them through whatever they're dealing with. "Please be safe" Rose thought to herself as she watched Opal lower her hand and reveal a sleeping Morganite that looked absolutely exhausted and had puffy red circles around her eyes. 

"She cried herself asleep on the way back here" 

Rose looked at Opal than turned her attention towards Morganite as she walked forward and picked her up from Opal's palm. She was terrified if something bad happened to them or if they....died, she hated thinking about that. "T-They are safe" Rose mumbled to herself as she turned around and started walking towards the house as Opal unfused and the gems followed Rose inside. 

"Thank goodness she is alright. I'm going to put her in Steven's bed. I'll be back down" 

Rose started walking towards the stairs as the gems went over to the couch to rest. She was happy that Morganite/Steven/Spinel was safe and wasn't hurt at all. She would be devastated if something happened to them. "Can't let that happen again. I have to ask them what happened when they wake up" Rose mumbled to herself as she entered Steven's room than places Morganite on the bed softly and a smile appeared on her face. 

"I'm happy you two are safe" 

Rose lean down and kissed her forehead and smiled at her than turned around to leave the room. She wouldn't allow anything like this happen again to her, to them. She promised to protect them and be there for them no matter what and she isn't breaking that promise. "I love you two" Rose mumbled to herself as she looked behind her than exited the room as she closed the door behind her. She felt horrible for not catching her or running up to her and hugging her when they was on the sky arena but she promsied to never let that happen again and be there for them......


	15. Lovebirds (Smith Warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this smut is garbage, I'm not that quite good at Smut so whatever

5 hours laters

Steven slowly opened his eyes as he felt pain throughout his body and his head was spinning. "My head....I need a painkiller. My whole body is on fire" Steven thought to himself as a yawn escaped his lips. He didn't know that him and Spinel unfused but he definitely needed to anyways, he was in so much pain after training against Rose. Steven tried to get up but he couldn't which he than realized a sleeping Spinel was snuggling him. He couldn't go anywhere because she had her arms wrapped around Steven several times which annoyed him alittle but he just playfully rolled his eyes knowing he couldn't go anywhere unless he woke up Spinel which he didn't want to do that because she could get cranky at times so he just laid his head back down and pulled Spinel close to him as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck which made him smile softly at her. He couldn't be happier to have Spinel with him and he always promised himself and her that he would never leave her alone like how Pink Diamond did. He loved her and always would no matter what. "Why are you so adorable Spins? Took my heart and I couldn't be happier to be with someone like you. I love you so much and I'll never stop loving you" Steven mumbled softly as he stroke her right cheek softly and gently as a smile appeared on his face. He enjoyed this moment and didn't mind staying in bed all day with his Spins even through he wasn't the type of person to stay in bed all day but maybe today he wanted to stay in bed with his spins. He smiled down at her as he stroked her cheek gently than the door opened as Steven turned his attention to see Amethyst standing there with a eyebrow raised than a smirked appeared on her face. 

"So you and Spinel huh? You guys are really close, fuse all day and never far from each other......Did you two you know?" 

Steven raised an eyebrow at her question than he realized what she was mentioning at as he blushed bright red and simply roll his eyes. He couldn't believe Amethyst would ask that question knowning he sees Amethyst as a sister and it just felt uncomfortable hearing what she was mentioning at and felt uncomfortable answering it. "Seriously Amethyst? So uncomfortable and awkward" Steven mumbled to himself as he avoided Amethyst gaze. He knew Amethyst would keep asking him over and over again so he just sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe he was going to answer her uncomfortable question. 

"...No Amethyst we haven't. I'm not sure when we're going too" 

Amethyst shook her head as she leaned against the doorframe while staring at Steven. She was quite surprise that Steven and Spinel hasn't done it yet. She would've thought Spinel lured him in but she guessed wrong. "Hmmm....That's surprising but it's not rush. People take things slow so I'm not judging" Amethyst thought to herself as she stared at Steven and gave a warm smile. 

"Well Steven, I'm alittle surprise Spinel didn't lure you in but it's not rush. You should feel ready when you're ready as well with Spinel" 

Steven gave a warm smile towards Amethyst than turned his attention away from her as he looked down at a sleeping Spinel snuggling him to death which made him smile softly. He couldn't be happier to be with someone he loves so much and would die for. "So peaceful when you sleep" Steven thought to himself as he smiled down at her until Amethyst interrupted him. 

"Has Spinel tried to lure you in?"

Steven breaths heavily as he turned his attention towards Amethyst and she just shrugs her shoulders at his reaction. Steven really didn't feel like talking about this with anyone, He really just wanted to get off of this topic because it was no one business except Him and Spinel. He just didn't know why Amethyst wanted to know so bad which made him super uncomfortable. "She really needs to stop this..." Steven thought to himself as he pinches the bridge of his nose than look up at Amethyst as she gives a smirk. 

"Amethyst, I really don't want to talk about this and plus it's personal so please stop asking but Yes she has. That's the final question I'm answering" 

"Alright I'm just trying to make sure you're safe at least. Anyway, I'll see you later. Bye lovebirds"

Amethyst leaves the room and shuts the door behind her leaving Steven with a sleeping Spinel. Steven was abit happy that Amethyst left and stopped asking uncomfortable questions containing their love life or well sex life, if anything, Steven would've talked to Rose about this instead because she's the only one to actually have intercourse and have a child. "Ugh....get now I have to burn my memories. Never having that pop in my head again." Steven mumbled to himself as he almost vomit just even bringing that up. 

"Disgusting...." 

Steven shook his head as he didn't realize Spinel was awake the whole time listening to everything Amethyst and Steven was talking about. Steven was just to focus trying to burn his memories away from even bringing that up about Rose which disgusted him in many ways. "Never again popping back in my head" Steven thought to himself as he laid his back down until he heard a voice that caught him off guard and made him abit nervous. 

"So....Amethyst said alot, didn't she?" 

Steven turned his attention towards Spinel as she moves her finger around in a circle on his stomach. He didn't even realize Spinel was awake the whole time. He felt nervous and alittle scared because Spinel heard the whole conversation Steven and Amethyst was having. "S-She wasn't even sleeping? S-Should've known" Steven thought to himself as was still nervous and he couldn't even speak at all. 

"Are you alright Steven?" 

Spinel smirked as she stopped snuggling Steven than gets up and quickly straddle Steven which caught him off guard. Spinel remembered what he said "Can we do this later?" and she hasn't forgotten at all. "He's such a dollface" Spinel thought to herself as she places her hands on Steven's chest and smiled down at him. 

"S-Spinel what are you doing?" 

Steven stares at Spinel as she smirked down at him which he just nervously smile up at her until she pulls off her shirt that Steven gave her earlier. He couldn't help to blush as he noticed Spinel's breast. He already hate Amethyst for coming in her and talking about this. ".....I'm going to kill Amethyst later but for now, I can't escape" Steven mumbled to himself as he stares up at Spinel.

"Blushing for me Dollface? So adorable but let's have some fun, You promised saying "Can we do this later" So you can't fight back"

Steven groans as he just remembered saying that. He knew that would bite him in the ass but he couldn't say "No" now. He just simply rolls his eyes playfully than places his hands on Spinel's hands and pull her down to his level and connect his lips with hers as she was caught off guard but nonetheless returns the kiss. He did wanted to do it with Spinel but he didn't know if Spinel was just joking around or actually being serious but now he knows. Both of them still locked lips as Steven places his hands on Spinel's back and started moving his hands down her back towards her ass than he gripped her ass which made her squeal alittle and break the kiss as she stares down at him with a smirk

"Already enjoying yourself Dollface?" 

"Of course spins but let me help you alittle" 

Steven removes his hand and grabs Spinel's right breast which she flinches alittle than he places her right breast in his mouth and softly bites on her nipple and sucks on her breast as she softly moans in pleasure. He didn't mind teasing Spinel alittle but of course making her feel good because he loves his spins after all. "Well She's definitely enjoying it" Steven thought to himself as he still locked his mouth around Spinel's right breast. 

"S-S-Steven" 

Steven pulls away as he leaves a mark around her right breast which made him smile alitte. He wanted to pleasure her but also mark his territory as well. Steven leans up and wraps his arms around Spinel's waist than flips her over on her back so he's on top. She was abit nervous but knew Steven would be careful with her after all. "Well this is getting interesting" Spinel thought to herself as she stares up at Steven which he just simply smirked down at her. 

"Ready Spins?" 

Spinel felt alittle nervous but she did want this after all so she couldn't back out now. "Steven will be careful with me. He knows this is my first time" Spinel thought to herself than she looks up at Steven as she slowly nodded her head which Steven smiled than grabs the pants she was wearing and pulls them off and throws them to the ground. Steven felt abit nervous but also alittle happy to do it with Spinel instead of anyone else. He loved her and he wasn't going go rough because this was his first time as well with Spinel. "Just be gentle and hopefully she'll won't kill me afterwards" Steven thought as he starts unbutton his pants than takes them off as well with boxers. He felt alittle uncomfortable because Spinel could see everything which made him blush but he knew Spinel would see him naked one day and today was the day. He smiles at Spinel than spreads her legs as she blushed bright red which made Steven softly smiled. "She is so gorgeous....Wait, Damn stay focus" Steven thought to himself. He shakes his head than gets close and grabs his manhood and pushes it in her womanhood as she bites her bottom lip hard and arch her Back. Steven leans down on top of Spinel and pulls her close into a hug and starts thrusting into her as she moans in his ear while digging her fingers into his back. He never imagine I feeling this good. He was happy to lose his virginity to Spinel and nobody else. "Geez, She is suffocating my manhood" Steven thought to himself as he kept thrusting into her and going alittle faster as she bites on his left shoulder alittle hard and started Clawing his back. 

"S-S-Spinel you alright?" 

Spinel nods her head as she moans while biting on his shoulder. She was happy Steven was her first and she didn't think it would feel this good. She's been waiting to do it with her Dollface and now she's finally doing it with him. "H-He's going rough but it feels better now" Spinel thought to herself as she felt him thrust harder into her. 

"S-S-Spinel I'm almost there" 

Steven kept thrusting even harder and deeper into her as she held him close to her than after a few seconds, Steven thrust harder once more than him and Spinel started releasing their juices together as Spinel arch her back as her eyes roll in the back of her head as Steven grunts than holds Spinel close and connects his lips against hers as their juices mix together. He didn't think it would feel this good but he was wrong about that. Steven and Spinel both pulled away from the kiss as Steven lays on top of Spinel and breaths heavy as Spinel wraps her arms around Steven and holds him close as she smiled softly. 

"Wow....That was amazing" 

Steven chuckled as he lifts up his head alittle and kisses her lips softly which she returned the kiss and gently pulls on his bottom lip as he pulls away. She couldn't feel happier to be with Steven and make love to the person she loves, Her Dollface. "He's so cute" Spinel thought to herself. Steven was about to get up but Spinel held him down and smiled. 

"Let's just snuggle please. I would like to fall asleep with you"

Steven playfully rolls his eyes than he pulls a blanket over them and lays his head back down and smiled softly to himself. He was quite happy and he didn't want this moment to end at all. Spinel snuggles against him as she closes her eyes as well with Steven. Both of them was still undressed but both of them didn't care really. They started falling asleep as they snuggled each other close and smiled. Both of them was happy to have each other and they wouldn't stop loving each other no matter what. 

"I love you Spinel"

"I love you Steven"

Steven and Spinel snuggled each as they fell asleep after being exhausted. They couldn't be happier to have each other and nothing was going to stop them from loving each other....


	16. Nightmares

1 hour later

Steven walked down stairs as a yawn escaped his lips than he noticed Amethyst sitting on the couch watching Television while eating popcorn. He still felt alittle uncomfortable around Amethyst after she asked those awkward questions. "She better not ask no awkward questions" Steven thought to himself as he started making his way towards the warp pad until he heard Amethyst call out from behind him. 

"Hey Stev-man! You and Spinel was quite loud earlier...Why is that?" 

Steven rolled his eyes as he didn't respond and stepped on the warp pad warpping away leaving Amethyst alone. 

"Haha.....They did it" 

Steven pinched the bridge of his nose feeling annoyed with Amethyst. He just didn't want to deal with Amethyst uncomfortable questions anymore and he needed to be alone for awhile, needed space for a few minutes. "Finally away from everything. I needed some time alone" Steven mumbled to himself as he warped into a forest than he stepped off of the warp pad and sighed heavily. 

"Finally some time alone. I needed this, I love Spinel and all but she can be a handful sometimes which I don't mind but sometimes I need time alone for myself" 

Steven started walking into the forest away from the warp pad as he felt the breeze flowing through his hair which made him smile. He felt alittle better and less stressful to take a walk through the forest, it usually makes Steven less stressful and much better but he haven't walked through the forest since making peace with the Diamonds. "I deserve this. I needed this so Hopefully Spinel won't freak out when she wakes up" Steven mumbled as he walked deeper into the forest feeling much better but as he kept walking through the forest, he started feeling nervous which he didn't know why but he felt like someone was watching him. "....Something seems off for some reason" Steven thought to himself as he looked around but didn't see no one which confused him and made him even more nervous. 

"Hello?! if anyone there than show yourself!" 

Steven looked around as he didn't see no one or didn't hear anyone respond so he just shrugged his shoulders than started walking forward again and as soon as he did, He felt something hit him like a needle in the back of his neck. Steven moved his hand behind his neck and pull out a small needle as he looked at it than threw it to the ground. Suddenly he started feeling strange and abit high. "S-S-Somebody drugged m-m-me" Steven mumbled to himself as a smile laugh escaped his lips. He couldn't even think, He was just to drugged to even know where he was at the moment. Steven kept walking through the forest as he started seeing stuff which made him laugh alittle. He didn't care where he was going and he didn't know why he was at here, He completely forgot. "T-T-That is sooo B-Beautiful" Steven mumbled as he stared at something that didn't exist and was just in his head. 

"Hello Steven" 

Steven smiled up at a tall Pink hair Female staring down at him with a soft smile on her face. He didn't know who this female was and why she knew his name but he didn't care at the moment, He just couldn't help himself and laugh alittle but he flickered his eyes rapidly. "S-S-Such a tall f-female" Steven mumbled as the tall female smiled down at him than softly leaned he finger down and stroked his left cheek which made Steven smiled softly. 

"How's my little Steven?" 

Steven flickered his eyes more as he smiled up at the tall Pink hair female as she gave a warm smile and stroked his cheek. Steven couldn't be happier and couldn't stop laughing, everytime he laughed, it made the tall pink hair female smile down at him. "S-S-She's soooo tall" Steven mumbled to himself as he stared up at her as he flickered his eyes. 

"Steven, Come with me...I want to show you something...Follow me my little Steven..."

Steven watched as the tall pink hair female slowly started backing away motioning him to follow into a dark cave. Steven couldn't even think, all he could do was chuckle and smile because of the drugs. "W-W-Where is s-she going?" Steven mumbled to himself than he started slowly making his way towards the tall pink hair female as she grinned seeing him slowly following her.

"That's it....Such a good little Steven, Almost there than you'll see something special" 

Steven chuckled as he kept walking towards the tall pink hair female which she started grinning devilishly as her eyes changed dark black. Steven couldn't even think for himself as he was spaced out and he just saw a tall female going into light up hall way. "S-S-So pretty" Steven mumbled to himself as he gotten closer to the tall pink hair female which her eyes completely changed to dark black with a red pupils. She grinned as she was about to attack him until she was knocked back and crashing into the cave wall. 

"Steven get away from that creature!" 

Steven turned around to see four knights holding weapons. He didn't understand what was going on but he just chuckled which confused the four knights. "S-S-Such shiny armor" Steven mumbled as he started making his way towards the four knights as the pink hair female started recovering. 

"Hurry up Steven" 

Steven kept making his way towards them until he heard another voice behind him which made him stop in his tracks and look back to see the tall pink hair female with tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at a drugged Steven. He didn't understand why she was crying but he felt bad for her and he didn't like seeing her cry. "S-S-She's crying?" Steven mumbled to himself as he heard the tall pink hair female soft calming voice. 

"S-S-Steven, Those knights hurt me. They're evil, Destroy them for me and I'll reward you. Please" -Tall Pink hair female

"What is he doing? Why is he staring at that creature roaring?" -Pearl

"It's messing with his mind...We have to stop that creature before it makes Steven do something horrible! Gems proof that creature and Spinel help Steven!" -Garnet

The gems started rushing towards the huge gem until Steven stepped in their way which stopped the gems and Spinel. He wasn't going to let these knights hurt that poor tall pink hair female ever again. He promised to protect that tall pink hair female no matter what. "Y-Y-You won't hurt her!" Steven yelled out to them than started rushing towards them and summoned two bubble gauntlets as a smirk appeared on his face. He started swinging at the tall red skin knight as she dodged each attack. 

"What is he doing?" -Pearl

"That gem is making us look like the villains, I'll distract him. You three proof that gem immediately!" -Garnet 

Steven chuckled as he kept swinging at the tall red skin knight as she dodged at the last second. Garnet couldn't believe Steven was this skilled but she knew she needed to distract him until Pearl, Amethyst and Spinel proof that gem creature. "I can't let him hit me" Garnet thought to herself as she dodged Steven's attacks until she was to late to dodge a strike and she was sent crashing into the wall cave. 

"Y-Y-You bad guys will l-lose" 

Steven turned around and started rushing towards the other knights which was distracted with the gem creature to noticed Steven rushing up with a grin on his face. He wasn't going to let these knights hurt a poor tall pink hair female who couldn't defend herself against the bad guys. "I-I-I'll protect her" Steven mumbled as he rushed up and punched the short purple skin knight as she was sent crashing into the cave wall which cause the other two knights to quickly notice him.

"Y-Y-You won't hurt h-her!" -Drugged Steven

"Her? That is a gem creature messing with your head Steven!" -Pearl 

"S-S-Steven safe me please" -Tall Pink hair female

Steven growled under his breath as he started rushing towards the pale skin knight as he summoned bigger bubble gauntlets and his eyes changed into a dark pinkish color. He wasn't allowing these knights to hurt her, He'll kill them before they even lay a finger on her. "I-I-I'll kill you" Steven yelled out as he jumped up high than slammed down fast straight infront of the pale skin knight as a huge wave of air sent her flying and crashing into the purple skin knight. 

"G-Good my little Steven, one more knight l-left" -Tall pink hair female

"Don't listen to whatever that gem is saying in your head Steven! I'm your spins! I'm not leaving you here with that gem!" -Spinel

Steven eyes glowed a dark pinkish color as he started walking towards the red skin knight with fury in his eyes. He was almost done with every knight, He could finally safe the poor tall pink hair female. "A-A-Almost done" Steven thought to himself as he started picking up his Pace than he gets close and swung his bubble gauntlets at the red skin knight but she dodged as he punched the cave wall.

"S-S-Stop running and fight me!" 

Steven turned around and swung again as she dodged again which just pissed him off more. He rushed forward and striked again as she dodged and he punched the cave wall again. Spinel needed to keep him distracted so the others could get up and proof this gem once and for all. "Hurry up and get up!...Idiots" Spinel thought to herself as she dodged her Dollface attacks. 

"Calm down Steven, Think about this" -Spinel

"Don't listen to that Knight! She would kill you as well Steven! Kill her! Kill her now! Kill her immediately!" 

Steven growled as he swung again which she stumbled back so she couldn't dodge. Steven grinned as he was about to strike the red skin knight until his fist was caught by the tall red skin knight which surprised him. He couldn't let these knights beat him, He needed to win for the tall pink hair female. "I-I-I can't lose!" Steven thought to himself as his skin started glowing a dark pink color which caught the red skin knight off guard. 

"I-I-I won't lose!!! Give me strength!!!" -Drugged Steven

"What is happening?" -Spinel and Garnet

Steven headbutts the red skin knight than punches the red skin short knight and sent both of them crashing into the cave wall. Steven started making his way towards them as they struggled getting up, He couldn't help to smirk. He thought these knights was supposed to be good but he guessed wrong, He wasn't going let anyone hurt the tall pink hair female. "T-T-These knights m-made a mistake" Steven thought to himself as he approached the struggling knights. 

"Kill them! Kill them Steven! You'll be reward! Kill them immediately!" -Tall pink hair female

"With pleasure" -Drugged Steven

"S-S-Steven" -Spinel and Garnet

Steven summoned two shields as a grin appeared on his face than he swung both of his shields but before he could actually strike, he stopped and started stumbling back. He turned his head to see the tall pink hair female with her head cut off as two knights stand beside her. He didn't understand what happened, He couldn't lose to these knights. "....N-N-No" Steven mumbled to himself as he turned around and slowly started making his way towards the tall pink hair female but than he started falling down while staring at the tall pink hair female with her head gone as tears rolled down his eyes. 

"....I-I-I'm sorry" 

Steven fell on the ground as his eyes rolled in the back of his head than he passed out. The gems was happy that Steven was kncoked out, however the gems didn't tell Rose about this even through they knew she would be extremely mad when she hears Steven was missing and brainwashed/Drugged. "We're are so getting shattered by Rose" Amethyst mumbled to herself as she watched Garnet pick up a passed out Steven. 

"Will he be alright?" -Spinel

"He just needs some rest but Rose will be upset about this" -Garnet

"Upset? She'll shatter us..." -Pearl

"I hate to say this but Pearl is right" -Amethyst

"We'll be Fine. Yes she'll be upset but she'll also be happy Steven is fine, now let's head back" -Garnet

Garnet and the gems started walking out the cave and heading towards the warp pad. Spinel hoped Steven will be fine, She knew something was wrong when he didn't come back after almost an hour. She usually knows he takes walks but not for that long. "Please be fine my Dollface" Spinel thought to herself as she followed Garnet and the gems back to the warp pad. She never knew a gem could drug/Brainwash someone and make them turn on their own friends/Family or anyone. Spinel was just happy they got Steven before that gem could hurt him.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
All four gems warped back to the beach house as Garnet holds a passed out Steven in her arms and all four of them didn't see nor hear Rose which calmed everyone down except Garnet because of future vision. "She's gonna shatter us" Garnet mumbled under her breath than all four of them heard a voice behind them. 

"Hello gems" 

All four of them turned around and Rose quickly noticed Steven passed out in Garnet's arm which made Rose worried and concerned. She didn't understand why he was passed out or why didn't the gems tell her something was wrong with Steven. "S-Steven?" Rose mumbled to herself as she stared at Steven than looks up at Garnet with fury in her eyes. 

"What happened to Steven?" -Rose

"some gem brainwashed/Drugged him and turned him against us so we had to proof the gem in order to stop Steven but at least he's safe now" -Garnet

Rose stared down Garnet with fury in her eyes which cause Garnet to even be nervous and scared. Rose didn't understand why the gems didn't get her and it just made her mad. "This won't happen again" Rose thought to herself as she stared at Garnet with rage going through her. 

"Spinel...Take Steven to his room....I need a word with Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl" -Rose

"Y-Y-Yes Rose" -Spinel 

Spinel walks up and grabs Steven from Garnet than started walking towards the stairs to Steven's room. Spinel was alittle happy that she didn't have to hear Rose yell. She did start liking the new Rose and she didn't want to get on her bad side. "The gems will have a terrible time" Spinel mumbled to herself as a small giggle escaped her lips. She was at least happy to Know Steven was safe and not drugged/Brainwashed anymore. Spinel entered Steven's room and walks over and lays him on the bed as she softly smiled down at him than climbs into the bed next to him and snuggles up against him. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that but you're safe now Dollface. I promise" 

Spinel lays her head on Steven's chest and smiled softly. She wasn't going to let anything like this happen again. She could've lost her dollface and she promised not to let anything harm her dollface again. "I'll be here when you wake up Dollface" Spinel mumbled as she snuggles up against him and closes her eyes as a smile appeared on her face. She promised to be here when he wakes up and she wasn't breaking it...


	17. Love recognize no barriers

10 hours later

Steven started waking up as his head was pounding like someone was banging a hammer against his head. He felt so much pain in his head for some reason and he couldn't remember anything, He just remembered walking through the woods than everything went black. “W-What...Happened?” Steven mumbled to himself as tried to get up and he felt Spinel snuggling him close to her with her arms wrapped around him several times. 

"She really need to stop this, I can't even go to the bathroom without waking her up" 

Steven groans as places his hands on Spinel's hands and starts unwrapping Spinel's hand around him. He always told her “Spinel you know humans need to use the bathroom...You gotta stop wrapping your arms around me when we sleep” but she never listened which annoyed him alittle but sometimes made him smile because she was to adorable. After a minute, Steven places Spinel's hand beside her and gets up as he stretches his arms and legs as a yawn escaped his lips. 

"That stretch feels so damn good" 

Steven chuckles as he starts walking towards the bathroom than enters as he shuts the door behind him. He still had a splitting headache which just annoyed him but he tried his best to stay calm so it wouldn't get any more worse. Steven walks over to the toilet and breaths heavily. “Don't know why I can't remember anything from earlier...Weird” Steven thought to himself as he washes his hand than suddenly Spinel burst through the door scaring Steven. 

"Steven!" -Spinel

"Geez Spins! What?" -Steven

Spinel stared at Steven than she started calming down as she chuckles nervously. She couldn't tell him about what happened or he would freak out which Spinel didn't want that. “He's safe...Just making sure” Spinel thought to herself as Steven stared at her with an eyebrow raised. 

"J-Just seeing where you are at" 

Steven stared at Spinel as she nervously smiled at him which made him alittle suspicious but he pushed it away. He didn't understand why she was acting like this but he didn't care because his headache was still bothering him. “This headache is going to kill me” Steven thought to himself as he pushed pass Spinel and rubbed his head softly. 

"Are you alright Dollface?" -Spinel

"Yeah...Just a splitting headache, could you go get me some Ibuprofen and some water for this headache" -Steven

"Of course Dollface. Just relax and you'll be better" -Spinel

Spinel smiles as she leans down and plants a kiss on his forehead than walks out the room leaving Steven alone. He didn't understand why is head was pounding so much but he just wanted it stop. He could feel someone smashing his head in with a sledgehammer. “Stupid headache” Steven mumbled to himself as he gets up and walks over towards the window and that's when he noticed something outside standing there staring at him. 

"...What is that?..." 

Steven looked closer until the door opened and he turned his attention to see Spinel holding a glass of water and a pill in her hand. Spinel turned her attention to see Steven standing by the window which confused her alittle as she raised an eyebrow in suspicious. 

"You alright Dollface?"

Steven turned his attention away from her and turned his attention back towards the window to see the creature was completely gone. He couldn't see the creature completely expect it looked like a medium size creature with horns but he didn't understand what it was doing here and what was it. “A-Am I seeing things?” Steven thought to himself until he felt someone hand on his left shoulder which made him jump alittle and turned his head to see Spinel staring at him with a confused expression across her face. 

"Why do jumpy Dollface?" 

Steven stared at her as he just shakes his head than takes the pill from her as he puts it in his mouth than grabs the glass of water and drinks it as he swallows the pill. He needed this pill so his splitting headache would just go away which he hoped. “Probably shouldn't mention to her about the thing I saw, probably just my imagination” Steven thought himself as he drinks the rest of the water than places the glass of empty cup down on a small table. 

"I'm fine Spinel..."

Spinel watched as Steven walked over to his closet. She was alittle woriried because she knew Steven usually don't call her by her full name unless something was bothering him. She just hoped he would tell her later, she didn't want to pressure him or he would likely get upset. “I have to keep my eyes on him” Spinel thought to herself as she watched Steven grabbing some clothes from his closet. 

"Alright Steven, I was just making sure...Anyways, I was wondering if you want to go to this party Amethyst wanted both of us to go but I wanted to know if we could go as-" -Spinel

"As Morganite?" -Steven

"Y-Yes if that's alright..." -Spinel

Steven started changing in the other clothes as he sighed heavily. He wasn't much of a party guy but he knew this was going to be Spinel's first time so he didn't want to be the bad boyfriend. “I'm going to hate this party but if Spinel has fun than I can deal with it” Steven thought to himself as he got done changing than turned around to see Spinel smiling at him. 

"Fine Spins...We can go as Morganite" -Steven

"Oh Thank you Dollface, it will be so much fun" -Spinel

Steven chuckles as he approaches Spinel and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. He always loved seeing his spins happy and excited. He didn't care if anything made him miserable, he just wanted to make her happy even if he was struggling to stay above water. “I'll always make her happy...even if I'm going to be miserable at this party but it'll make her happy...That's all it matters” Steven thought to himself as he smiles than leans in and places his lips against Spinel than he kisses her passionately and Spinel returns the kiss. He loved her and he would do anything to make her happy no matter what. Steven and Spinel slowly breaks away from the kiss as they leans their heads against each other. 

"I love you Spinel, and that's the beginning and end of everything ❤ and I think I'd miss you even if we never met."

Spinel felt warmth going through her gem as she heard Steven's words and took them it. She couldn't believe he loved her that much and she couldn't be happier. She loved him as much as he loved her and she wouldn't stop no matter what. Spinel felt tears rolled down her cheeks as she leans in and kisses him passionately again which he returns the kiss. She loved this moment and she didn't want to forget it. She couldn't help to smile in the kiss and just felt more warmth going through her gem than suddenly a bright light shined around them and they started fusing into Morganite as they held each other close and not breaking the kiss. After a few seconds, Steven and Spinel fused into Morganite as she formed and hugging herself softly with a soft smile on her face.

"I love us" 

Morganite hugged herself as she smiled brightly. She couldn't be happier to be fuse again and feel so loved. She didn't want this to ever leave, she loved this feeling. “Together as one...I love you both” Morganite thought to herself as moved her hands down her body feeling warmth going through her. 

"Now we have a party to attend. Let's get going" 

Morganite smirked as she started making her way towards the door. She couldn't wait to attend this party with Amethyst. She hoped it would be fun so she couldn't wait. “We'll have so much fun” Morganite thought to herself as she exited the room and shut the door behind her. 

Times skip

Morganite and Amethyst walked into a warehouse where alot of people was at and loud music was blasting. 

(Song blasting)

Morganite and amethyst looked around than Morganite feels Amethyst dragging her to the dance floor which she was alittle nervous about dancing. She wasn't a great dancer, well she never actually danced. She just decided to follow Amethyst lead. “I'm gonna embarrass myself” Morganite thought to herself as her and Amethyst stepped on the dance floor and started dancing together. 

"Nice dance moves Morganite!"

Morganite chuckled as she danced with Amethyst and the music blasted loud which Morganite was sure everyone in the town could hear it. Morganite couldn't help herself as she started laughing and having fun even though she thought this was going to be miserable but she thought wrong. “I can't believe this is actually fun” Morganite thought to herself as she laughed with Amethyst. 

"Hey Morganite, I'll be right back! Gonna get some drinks for us!" -Amethyst

"Alright, Hurry back!" -Morganite

Morganite watched as Amethyst leave and she just kept dancing until she felt someone tap her right shoulder behind her. She thought it was Amethyst coming back to ask a question so she turned but it wasn't Amethyst. “Who is this guy?” Morganite thought to herself as she stared at the guy while he smirked at her. 

"It's Kevin time!" 

Morganite watched as this guy danced in front of her with uncomfortable dance moves which she didn't enjoy at all. She didn't understand why this guy approached her but she just felt really uncomfortable just by this. “I-I have to get away from this guy” Morganite thought to herself as she nervously chuckled and when he wasn't looking, Morganite walked off the dance floor and went over and leaned against a wall. She just felt uncomfortable when he first approached her and she wanted nothing to do with him. 

"What a weirdo but finally away from him" 

Morganite sighed heavily until a hand slammed against the side of her head which made her jump alittle and she looked up to see that guy again. She didn't understand why he was messing with her. She felt more uncomfortable as he got close to her face and smirked at her. “W-What does this guy want? Doesn't he take a hint?” Morganite thought to herself as she stared at him while he just smirked.

"Why did you leave me on the dance floor baby?"

Morganite grew more uncomfortable and started getting nervous as he got more close to her face where she could feel his breath hit her face. She just wanted this guy to leave her alone and be away from this weirdo. “L-Leave me alone” Morganite thought to herself as she couldn't even speak but just stared at him which felt like hours until she was saved by a guardian angel

"Get away from her!" 

Morganite and Kevin turned their head to see Amethyst with her whip summoned which Kevin just stared at her than rolled his eyes and turned his attention back towards Morganite as a smirked appeared on his face. She couldn't even say anything as she felt so uncomfortable by this guy. 

"I'll see you next time baby. Remember Kevin" 

Morganite watched as Kevin pulled away and started walking away than Amethyst ran up to check on Morganite. She never felt uncomfortable like that before and she really hope she never meets that guy again. “I-I-I.....so uncomfortable” Morganite thought to herself until she felt someone hand on her shoulder as she jumped alittle than realized it was her guardian angel, she instantly hugged Amethyst as felt so happy that Amethyst showed up and saved her from that guy. 

"T-Thank you for saving me" -Morganite

"I-I'm sorry for leaving you...Let's go home" -Amethyst

Morganite pulled away from the hug as she still felt abit uneasy but was happy to head home and be away from that creep. “I-I really hope we never meet again” Morganite thought to herself as her and Amethyst started walking out of the warehouse. She just hoped she never encounter that guy ever again and that would be the last she sees of him...  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morganite entered Steven's room as a yawn escaped her lips. She was happy to back home after that horrible party and she was enjoying herself until someone made her uncomfortable than she hated every second of it. “Finally back home” Morganite thought to herself as she falls face flat on the bed and smiled softly. 

"Back in my soft bed" 

Morganite rolls over on her back and stares up at ceiling and smiles softly to herself. She was happy that Amethyst saved her from that creep, she wanted to tell him to just “Fuck off” but she couldn't find the words, she was just to uncomfortable but she was happy to be back safe in her bed and away from that guy. She hoped that was their last encounter ever and hopefully she wouldn't see him ever again...


	18. Hush

2 day later

Morganite walked down stairs as a yawn escaped her lips than she noticed Rose, and the gem sitting on the couch staring at her which just made her alittle uncomfortable. “....that's alittle creepy” Morganite thought to herself as she stared at them than nervously smiled. 

"Hello Morganite, good morning, Would you like a glass of water for your day?" -Rose

"Umm..Sure" -Morganite

Morganite smiled as she approached Rose and took the water from her and drunk every drop. She didn't understand why Rose offered her some water but she wasn't going to reject it. “This water taste alittle weird but whatever” Morganite thought to herself as she place the cup on the table than started heading towards the door. 

"Have a lovely day Morganite"

Morganite smiled as she exited the house and started heading down the stairs but for some reason she felt strange but she didn't question it because she just felt so happy for some reason. “Why am I so happy?” Morganite thought to herself as a small giggle escaped her lips. She didn't understand why she was so Happy but she felt strange after drinking the water. She just tapped her chin than shrugged her shoulders a bright smile appeared on her face.

(“Spins, want to get some donuts?”)

(“I never had one so sure Dollface”)

(“You'll definitely love them”)

Morganite started making her way towards the town as she felt good like nothing could ruin her day. She hasn't had a good day for quite some time being with Rose and the gems so she hope today was a good day for her. “I'm just so happy for some reason” Morganite thought to herself as she giggled and jumped around alittle as she made her way towards the donut while singing a short song. 

🎶 I take my pills and I'm happy all the time  
I'm happy all the time  
I'm happy all the time  
I love my girl but she ain't worth the price  
She ain't worth the price  
No, she ain't worth the price 🎶

Morganite sings as she jumps alittle with a smile on her face. She didn't know why she was so happy but she didn't want to stop feeling like this. 

🎶 We can go to my house if you wanna  
Hang out in my bedroom, lose your honor  
Even if they find us, we're apathetic  
And they can't take that away 🎶

Morganite giggles as she spins in a circle and taking her slow time to reach the donut store. 

🎶 I take my pills and I'm happy all the time  
I'm happy all the time  
I'm happy all the time  
I love my girl but she ain't worth the price  
She ain't worth the price  
No, she ain't worth the price 🎶

Morganite keeps singing as she smiles brightly and dances alittle as she couldn't feel any better. She definitely loved this feeling. 

🎶 The voices in my right brain are kinda funny  
They tell me, "Take a deep breath, it's always sunny"  
But when I leave the light side  
It's so obvious  
that my life's pretty plain 🎶

People noticed her as they stare at her alittle weird but she didn't care as she kept dancing and twirling with a smile saying “I don't care, Can't ruin my day” 

🎶 I take my pills and I'm happy all the time  
I'm happy all the time  
I'm happy all the time  
I love my girl but she ain't worth the price  
She ain't worth the price  
No, she ain't worth the price 🎶

Morganite dances while passing people as she gives them a smile. She couldn't be happier which she didn't know why but she didn't Care. 

🎶 We take strange things to feel normal  
We take strange things to feel normal  
We take strange things to feel normal  
To feel normal, to feel normal 🎶

Morganite giggled as she skipped up to the Donut shop and opened the door as she entered and twirled around which Sadie and Lars looked at her confused. 

🎶 I take my pills and I'm happy all the time  
I'm happy all the time  
I'm happy all the time  
I love my girl but she ain't worth the price  
She ain't worth the price  
No, she ain't worth the price 🎶

Morganite smiled as she approached the counter and gave both of them a smile. She really didn't understand why she was so happy but she definitely enjoyed feeling like this. “So much Donuts” Morganite mumbled as her eyes grew huge with excitement. 

"Hello, and wow you're the most happiest person I've ever seen" -Sadie

"Oh Thank you. I'm Morganite. Lovely to meet each one of you" -Drugged Morganite

"Lovely to met you as well but what are you having today?" -Lars

Morganite smiled as she looked at each donut and couldn't help as she grew giddy just looking at each one. She wanted to try all of them but she knew she couldn't. “Isn't this amazing?” Morganite thought to herself as she smiled brightly at Sadie and Lars. 

"I'll take whatever, Surprise me please" -Drugged Morganite

"Alright, You're very weird and I like that" -Sadie

"Whatever" -Lars

Morganite giggled as she waited for her donuts. She wasn't going to let anything ruin her day no matter what. She felt more warmth and happiness going through her as she couldn't help to giggle and smile. She didn't want to lose this feeling at all.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
10 minutes earlier

Rose and the gems watched Morganite leave the house. Rose felt alittle bad for drugging her but she knew Morganite hasn't had one happy day so she decided to give her one even through she knew it was horrible to do. “I just hope she will be alright” Rose thought to herself as she sighed heavily. 

"She'll be fine Rose. She definitely needed a day where she's happy for once." -Pearl

"You better hope she'll be fine Pearl...You got these Pills and convinced us to use one and see how it plays out" -Garnet

"If she gets hurt than you'll be responsible Pearl" -Amethyst

"She'll be fine. She's probably experiencing the drug right now. She'll be happy all day" -Pearl

Rose grew a weak smile as she still felt bad about the whole situation. She really just wanted Morganite to have a happy day for once and stop having bad days. Rose cared about Morganite but this was chewing at her. “Pearl better be right about this” Rose thought to herself as she leans back and sighs.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morganite walked out of the donut store and smiled as she waved at Sadie and Lars than pulled out a donut and bite into it. She loved the Jelly donut already and she loved the flavor of it. “So good” Morganite Thought to herself as she swallowed down the piece of Donut while small jelly was on the side of her lip which made her giggle alittle until she felt somone tap her left shoulder and she turned around to see a brown hair boy with a smirk on his face.

"Missed me baby?" 

Before Morganite could say anything, Kevin leaned his finger over and wiped the jelly from her right lip and smirked. She didn't understand why he did that but for some reason, she couldn't be mad, instead she was still happy. “That was.....Nice of him” Morganite thought to herself as she grew a smile towards him which he just smirked even more. 

"Anyways Baby, I'm heading to a party? Want to come?" -Kevin

"Sure!" -Drugged Morganite

Morganite couldn't help herself as she smiled brightly which causes Kevin to wrap his arm around her waist and started guiding her to his car. Morganite felt alittle uncomfortable but when she felt this, it just went away and she just got more happy. Kevin guides her to the passenger side as he opens the door for her and she smiles at him than climbs in. “Such a nice guy” Morganite thought to herself as she leaned back in the comfy sit and watched as Kevin got in the driver seat. 

"Let's crash this party Kevin style" 

Morganite watched as Kevin started the car and speed off as she giggled and felt the wind going through her pigtail hair. She turned on some music as she started bobbing her head to it as Kevin smirked at her and stare her down. She couldn't be happier for some reason which confused her but her confusion went away with more happiness. “Can't wait for the party” Morganite thought to herself as she started singing to the song that was playing. 

"Almost there Baby than you'll hear better music" -Kevin

"I can't wait" -Drugged Morganite

Time skip

Kevin stopped the car in front a house with alot of cars parked and loud music was playing inside the house. Morganite couldn't wait to have some fun inside the party. She started feeling uncomfortable again but it just went away once again because of the drug. Kevin opens her door as he puts his hand out to her which she smiles up at him and takes his hand as he pulls her out of the car and wraps his arm around her waist again. 

"Let's go crush this party baby" 

Kevin and Morganite started walking towards the house as Morganite felt Kevin's hands around her waist as she felt uncomfortable even more but every time the drug makes that goes away and just makes her happy again. “Time to crash a party!!!” Morganite thought to herself as her and Kevin entered the house as music played loudly and everyone quickly notice Kevin and Morganite. 

"Hey Kevin! See you got a hot date" -Random Fuck boy

"Keeps your hands off dipshit" -Kevin

Kevin started guiding Morganite into the kitchen as he gripped her waist firmly which just made Morganite smile even through she didn't want to at all. “Wonder what we're doing” Morganite thought to herself as both of them entered the kitchen and standing there was two guys and two females doing something Morganite didn't know. 

"What's up Kevin? Back for the stuff?" -Random dude

"Yeah, I'll pay you later like always" -Kevin

"Who's your girl?" -Random female

"None of your business, now hurry up" -Kevin

The guy hands Kevin some sort of small paper thing than Kevin started guiding Morganite towards the living room as she couldn't help to smile brightly. She couldn't hear anyone because of the music but she loved the song that was playing and she really didn't care about nothing else. “I just wanna dance” Morganite thought to herself than she felt Kevin pull her on the dance floor and started dancing with her which caught her off guard but she just giggled. 

"Here take this" -Kevin

"What is it?" -Drugger morganite

"Something that will make you have more energy" -Kevin

Morganite watched as Kevin pulled out the samething the guy gave him which she didn't understand what it was. Kevin smirks as he mentioned her to open her mouth which she just shrugged her shoulders and she does than he places the thing on her tongue. “What is he doing?” Morganite thought to herself as she stared at Kevin. 

"Swallow it" -Kevin

Morganite was alittle hesitant about it but nonetheless she swallowed it than she started feeling strange and extremely dizzy. She didn't understand what was happening but she felt exhausted and her eyes flickered rapidly. She grew more dizzy as she couldn't barley stand up but Kevin helped her stand. “W-W-What is happening?” Morganite thought to herself as she slowly blinked and her vision started slowly getting blurry. 

"Are you alright?" -Kevin

".....I-I-I-I don't k-k-know" -Drugged Morganite

Morganite stumbled back alittle as Kevin caught her which just made him smirk. She could barley see his face because it was blurred out and she just blinked slowly even more. She honestly just wanted to lay down and sleep because she was so exhausted. “I-I-I-I'm so tired” Morganite mumbled to herself as she watched the blurry person holding her stare at her than suddenly, The door burst open, Morganite turned her head slowly to see four blurred figure standing there with weapons summoned but she couldn't make out their faces. 

"Let her go douchebag" -unknown

"I was-" Kevin

"Drugging her? She looked drugged" -Unknown

Morganite felt someone grab her from the blurred out guy's hand. She didn't know what was going on but she just wanted to sleep. She was so exhausted and dizzy. “L-L-Let me sleep" Morganite mumbled as she laid her head her in someone arms and she quickly started drifting off asleep. 

"What is wrong with you? Touch her again and I'll kill you!" -Amethyst

"Let's go Before I get even more angry" -Rose

Rose picked up the passed out Morganite as she followed the others out the house. She really was happy to get Morganite before something bad would've happen to her. She felt guilty for drugging her earlier but she promised to never do that again. “I'm so sorry, I'm supposed to protect you and I've failed, That human could've done anything to you, I'm so sorry” Rose thought to herself as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks and holding her close to her. She knew she couldn't let this happen ever again, She hated that she couldn't protect both of them and she'll always regret this but she promised to be better and she wasn't going to break that. She wanted to be better than their Rose and she was going to do whatever it takes no matter what...


	19. Blood in the water

The day after 

Morganite started slowly waking up as her head was pounding badly. She felt so horrible and nauseous. She didn't even remember what happened or even what day it is. “Oh god” Morganite thought to herself as she quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom and burst through the door than leaned over the toilet and started vomiting. She felt so horrible, felt so weak, and looked like shit. “W-W-What happened?” Morganite thought to herself as she leaned back against the wall as vomit was around her mouth. 

"I-I-I hate this” 

(“I-I-I can't remember a-anything”)

(“S-S-Same as well D-Dollface”)

Morganite sat there than wiped her face and started getting up as she struggled alittle to get up. She hoped Rose and the gems could tell her what happened so she could at least try to remember. “T-T-They better not l-lie to me” Morganite thought to herself as she exited the bathroom struggling to even walk. She was going to get answers even if she have to get violent. She deserve to know what happened and why she couldn't remember anything. Morganite exited Steven's room than started making her way down the steps as she did carefully to not trip. she could hear Rose and the gems talking downstairs but she couldn't make out what they was saying because her head was spinning like a Gravitron (Carnival Ride) She just wanted this to stop and understand why she was feeling like this. “A-Ah my head” Morganite thought to herself as she reached the bottom of the stairs which Rose and the gems noticed her. 

"....Hello Morganite, Feeling better?" -Rose

"D-Do you remember anything?" -Pearl

Morganite turned her slowly towards them as she rubbed her head softly. She knew something was up just by hearing Pearl say that. She wasn't planning to leave until she gotten answers and if not than she'll raise some hell. Morganite stared at each one of them as she felt more nauseous again than she grabbed a small trash bin and started vomiting inside of it. 

"I'm sure she doesn't feel any better Rose" -Amethyst

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this" -Rose

Morganite pulled her head away as she wiped her face while the others stared at her. She felt embarrassed but also felt like complete shit. She just didn't understand why she couldn't remember anything, why her head was pounding, why she felt weak, and why she was vomiting so much. “I-I-I hate this so m-much...Just make it stop” Morganite thought to herself as she placed the trash bin down and turned her attention back towards them. 

"W-W-What happened and you b-better be honest w-with me?" 

All four of them looked at each other than back at Morganite as Pearl nervously smiled which caught Morganite attention. She didn't know what they did but she sure hell was going to find out. “W-What are they hiding?” Morganite thought to herself as she stared at Pearl than turned her attention towards Rose with fury in her eyes. 

"Calm down, I'll tell you everything but don't freak out" -Rose

"Are you sure that's a good idea??" -Pearl

"Yes! She deserves to know" -Rose/Amethyst/Garnet

"Let me explain everything with every details" -Rose

50 minutes later after explaining everything

"Than we took you back home after that" -Rose 

Morganite stumbled back alittle as she grew furious and felt so much raging going through her. She summoned her scythes which caught the gems off guard except Garnet and Rose than Morganite started breaking things around her in fit of rage. She couldn't believe they drugged her than that fuck boy Kevin drugged her. “I-I-I hate him!!! Hate him!!! Hate him!!! Hate Him!!!” Morganite thought to herself as she kept breaking things and punching holes in the wall as her eyes glowed a dark pinkish color. 

"Hate Him! Hate Him! Hate Him! I'll Kill Him! I'll Kill Him!" 

Morganite threw things at the wall as the gems sat there and watched. She just felt so much rage flowing through her, She wanted that pipsqueak dead! “I-I'll kill him” Morganite thought to herself as she grabbed the TV and threw it out the window which scared Pearl and amethyst alittle. 

"C-C-Calm down Morganite" -Pearl

"Let her be...She's upset" -Garnet/Rose

Morganite punched a mirror as it cracked instantly and she just stood there staring at herself in the crack mirror. She couldn't believe she gotten drugged, She couldn't remember any of that. Morganite breathed extremely heavy as she gripped her right fist while her eyes glowed extremely dark pink than she felt someone hand on her left shoulder, She quickly turned around and grabbed them by the throat as she stared at them with rage. 

"Morganite! Release Pearl Immediately!" -Rose

Morganite stared at Pearl as she struggled in her grip than she tighting her grip around her neck. She wanted to shatter Pearl for drugging her and thinking nothing would've happened. She could careless about this defect Pearl and she hated her so much with her gut. Morganite just stared at Pearl as she grabbed Morganite wrist but couldn't do nothing. 

"Morganite Please, I know you're angry but we're sorry, We just wanted you to have one happy day. We regret drugging you" -Rose

"Morganite think this through, Don't do this" -Garnet

"M Please just calm down" -Amethyst

"P-P-Please Morganite" -Pearl

Morganite stared at Pearl as her eyes glowed and she gave off a very angry expression. She felt her body boiling with so much rage that could catch her body on fire. She knew Rose would be upset if she shattered Pearl. “She's lucky Rose here” Morganite Thought to herself as she threw Pearl at the wall and she crashed into it. Morganite turned around and started walking out the door as she slammed it behind her leaving them. She wanted to pay someone a visit and have a friendly talk with them. “Time to pay a visit” Morganite thought to herself as she cracked her knuckles. 

5 minutes

"Where is she going?" -Amethyst

"Wait.........She's going to pay that guy a visit!" -Garnet

"We have to stop her, She's gonna kill him" -Rose

Rose and the gems rushed out the door and started heading towards where Morganite was going. Rose knew she hurt Morganite but she didnt want her to kill anyone even if he did drug her and almost did something. “Please don't do this Morganite” Rose thought to herself as they rushed towards Morganite location.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morganite made her way towards that guy house after she gotten directions from fellow town members. She wasn't let this pipsqueak get away and do this to any girl ever again. She wanted him dead! “I-I-I'll kill him” Morganite thought to herself as she approached a huge house with a Yellow car in the driveway. 

(“I'm gonna rip his fucking Head off!”)

(“I'm gonna rip his fucking arms off and beat the shit out of him with own arms!”) 

(“This fuck boy crossed the line”) 

Morganite eyes glowed Dark Pink as she approached the door than started slamming her fist on the door heavy. She couldn't wait to kill this motherfucker and put his head on a spike. “He better be home” Morganite thought to herself than the door opened to reveal the brown hair boy which he noticed her and smirked. 

"Missed me that bad baby?" 

Without hesitation Morganite punched Kevin and sent him crashing into the floor than she started making her way into the house as he groans in pain and holds his nose as blood drip from his nose. Morganite started making her way towards Kevin as he backed away holding his nose which she just grinned devilishly at him. She was going to make this pipsqueak pay for what he did to her! To Steven! To Spinel! She was going to kill him! “I'll Kill you!” Morganite yelled out to him as she summoned her scythes than slammed her right scythe down at him but he dodged out of the way in time. 

"W-W-What did I even do?" -Kevin

"I'm going to rip your head off!" -raged Morganite

Morganite eyes glowed more dark pink than her scythes caught on fire which scared the shit out of kevin. She was going to destroy everything he loves, she was going to kill everything he loves, she was going to put his head on a spike in front of the whole town! “Stop Running!” Morganite Yelled out to him as she started spinning in a twister and breaking everything in her path as she was looking for Kevin. 

"Where are you dear kevin?" -Raged Morganite

Kevin Could hear Morganite destroying things in a fit of rage as he hid behind a couch shaking in fear. He couldn't let Morganite find him because he knew she was unstable at the moment even through he loved crazy chicks. “Gotta stay hidden for now until she calms down” Kevin thought to himself as he heard Morganite breaking and throwing crap around. 

"Come out pipsqueak! I'm gonna show you something majestic!" -Raged Morganite

Morganite growled as she started making her way into the living room with a angry expression that could kill anyone. She wanted this pipsqueak to be torture for everything he did to them! She wasn't allowing anyone to stand in her way no matter. “I'm coming” Morganite yelled out to him as she combined her two scythes which made a large battle axe. 

"Come out, I want to-" -Raged Morganite

"Morganite! Stop this!" -Rose

Morganite turned her head to see Rose and the gems standing there staring at her with concerned expression on their faces. Rose hoped Morganite will listen to her and calm down, even Rose wanted to kill Kevin but she knew it was wrong. “Please calm down Morganite” Rose thought to herself as she watched Morganite getting more furious. 

"Gems, Find That boy and get him out of here, I'll talk to Morganite...Now!" -Rose

"Understood Rose, Let's go gems!" -Garnet

Morganite stared at Rose as the gems left to find Kevin. Morganite was furious that Rose would protect someone that drugged her but she promised that Rose was going to regret it. “She wants a fight than so be it” Morganite thought to herself as a grin appeared on her face than she started rushing towards Rose which Rose expected this. 

"Why defend Him?" 

Morganite slammed her Battle axe down and it clashed against Rose's shield which just made Morganite growled angrily. She couldn't believe Rose was defending him, She thought Rose would defend her but she didnt care anymore. She wanted blood. “I'll shatter you!” Morganite yelled out as she kept slamming her battle axe against Rose's shield which Rose held her ground. 

"If you won't talk than I have no choice" -Rose

"Screw you!" -Raged Morganite

Rose quickly unsummoned her shield as she dodged than striked Morganite in the stomach just above Steven's gem and sent her crashing through a wall. Rose didn't want to fight Morganite but she had no choice. She tried to calm her down but now she had to stop this before it gets any worse. “Sorry Morganite but you've gone to far” Rose spoke out as she started making her way towards Morganite which she slowly started recovering and giggling devilishly. 

"I love this...Let's play Rosey" -Raged Morganite

"Just stop this Morganite and we can talk this out" -Rose

"Talk? Talk? I think we've talked enough!" -Raged Morganite

Morganite rushed back towards Rose and started swinging her fist at her with rage which she dodged each swing. She wasn't going to lose to Rose again! She was going to shatter her than kill that pipsqueak! “You'll regret ever coming here!” Morganite yelled out which caught Rose off guard and Morganite strike Rose in the face as she was sent crashing into the front door and flew outside. Morganite grinned as she started making her way outside to see Rose on the ground slowly recovering. She couldn't let her get her strength back. She needed to crush her before she gets back up. “I don't think so” Morganite yelled out as she spirited up and kicked her in the chest and she fell back down. 

"Rose!" -Pearl

"Stop Morganite!" -Garnet

"M please stop" -Amethyst

Morganite didn't even pay attention to them as she approached a struggling Rose. She couldn't help to grin as her eyes glowed dark pink. She was finally going to shatter Rose, the person who caused them so much pain, the person who put her through all of this. “I'm not finish with you yet” Morganite spoke as she kicked Rose in the chest again as Rose groans out in pain. 

"P-P-Please stop Morganite, I-I'm sorry" -Rose

"Ha, Rose begging for mercy?" -Raged Morganite

Morganite rolls Rose over on her back than summons her two scythes. She grinned down at her as her scythes caught on fire. she couldn't be happier to see Rose under her feet begging for mercy, She loved every second of it. “Well it's time to shatter you” Morganite spoke softly as she was about to strike Rose's gem until she was strike from the back and sent crashing into Kevin's car. 

"Get up Rose! Morganite can't win!" -Pearl

"You have to proof her Rose" -Garnet

Morganite slowly started recovering as she grabbed Kevin's car to help her up from the ground. She didn't know who hit her but she was going to make them pay for everything, She was going to shatter every crystal gems and kill that pipsqueak! “Idiots” Morganite mumbled to herself as she turned her head to see Rose getting back up. 

"T-This is your final warning Morganite!" -injured Rose

"I-I'll shatter you" -injured Raged Morganite

Morganite summoned her scythes again and combine them together to form a battle axe than she started rushing towards Rose with rage in her eyes and gripping her battle axe tightly. She didn't understand why Rose was protecting him, She knew that Rose understood what he did to her but she still protected him! “I-I-I'll shatter every single one of you!” Morganite yelled out as she swung her battle axe at Rose but she dodged her attack than Rose swung her shield at Morganite which she blocked the attack and both of their gem weapons clashed against each other as Rose and Morganite fought trying to overpower each other. 

"I-I-I trust you! I-I-I thought you cared! I-I-I thought you was not like my Rose!” -injured Raged Morganite

Rose didn't respond as she stared at Morganite while trying to overpower her until Morganite backs away which caught Rose off guard as she stood there staring at Morganite. She didn't know what she was doing but she hoped she came to her senses. “Finally calmed down” Rose thought to herself as she stared at Morganite. 

"Can't even respond? Y-Y-You're just like our R-Rose.....” -injured Raged Morganite

"I-I'm sorry-" -Injured Rose

"Let me just do you a favor" -injured Morganite

Without hesitation, Morganite swung her battle axe through her own form which surprised everyone than a cloud of smoke form as Morganite proofed. Rose couldn't believe Morganite proofed herself and it just made Rose feel guilty and broken. She didn't want to hurt Morganite, She just wanted to protect her and she's been failing each time. “M-Morganite....” Rose mumbled to herself as she felt tears rolling down her eyes. Rose watched as two gems fell on the grass which just made Rose more broken and filling with guilt. Rose walked over and picked up Steven's and Spinel's gemstone as Rose cried while hugging their gemstones. “I-I'm sorry. I-I've been failing you two and acting like the bad guy” Rose mumbled to herself until she felt Garnet hand on her shoulder which Rose turned her head to the gems staring at her with upset expression on their faces. 

"Rose....I think we should bubble them for now until they've calm down" -Garnet

Rose stared at Garnet with rage in her eyes. she couldn't believe Garnet was suggesting this. She knew they just needed someone there for them, she didn't want to bubble them because they'll just be more pissed off at her and the gems. “They'll be more mad Garnet” Rose spoke as she stared dead at Garnet while Pearl and Amethyst stood behind Garnet. 

"I know they'll be mad but right now it's for the best, They almost killed another human and shatter you. We need to bubble them for now" -Garnet

Garnet puts her hand out towards Rose as she couldn't help to feel more tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want to bubble them but she knew Garnet was right even though she didn't want her be right. “I'm sorry Steven and Spinel, I'll be waiting for you two when you get unbubble” Rose mumbled to herself as she hugged their gemstone than handed their gemstones to Garnet which she quickly bubble both gemstones in the same bubble and sent them back to the temple. 

"They'll be safe for now. Let them calm down than we'll check on them later" - Garnet

"...Hopefully they won't be mad" -Injured Rose

Rose sighed heavily as she looked down and felt tears dropping from her cheeks and hitting the ground. She really hope they would calm down for awhile, she just wanted to be there for them but she knew this was the best decision right now. “I'll check on both of you, I promise” Rose thought to herself as she smiled softly. She wasn't going to let them be in that bubble for long but she knew they needed to calm down and she promised to check on them everyday....


	20. Still love each other?

1 week later 

"Steven?"

Steven shook his head as he turned his attention towards Rose as she softly smiled down at him. He honestly forgot she was here because he was lost in his thoughts. He just wanted to get out of his gemstone but he don't know how long he's been in here for. “Wonder when those idiots will let me out” Steven thought to himself as he rested his head on his hands. 

"Sorry mother, I'm just lost in my thoughts" -Steven

"It's fine Steven, I'm sorry they bubbled you...They're quite lucky I'm not there" -Rose

"I'm sure they would love to have you back....Maybe you-" -Steven

"No! My days are over. You have a life to live, I gave birth to you so you can live, Not me" -Rose

Steven sighed heavy as he just stares out at the darkness slowly getting lost in his thought again. He wished Spinel was here with him but she was stuck in her gemstone which Steven hated because he wanted to be there for her but instead, he's in his gemstone. “I'm sorry Spinel. I wish I was there with you” Steven mumbled which Rose heard him and she grew a upset expression. 

"Steven, I've noticed you and Spinel gotten close. I'm happy you've found someone but I want to say, I'm sorry for abandoning Spinel and putting my problems on you. The gems shouldn't have made you deal with my problems. I'm sorry" -Rose

"....It's fine mother. I've made Peace and heal Corruption, at least it worked out and as for Spinel, She finally has someone there for her even in her darkest times but Spinel may hate me after this....I can't even see her because I'm stuck in my gemstone, well ours but She's all alone in her gemstone.....I don't know if she will-" -Steven

"Steven, Spinel will still love you. She knows you're stuck as well." -Rose

"What if she doesn't? What if she thinks I'm out and betrayed her? What if she thinks I bubbled her? I.....You should just take your form again and leave me in here...." -Steven

Steven rested his head on his knees and felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared out in the darkness. All he could think about is Spinel leaving him, Abandoning him, breaking his heart, and going back to homeworld to be away from him. Steven started feeling broken and started crying more as he let his tears rain down. He didn't want to lose Spinel, He loved her but he couldn't be there for her at this moment. “I-I-I'm sorry Spinel....I'm so sorry” Steven mumbled to himself which again Rose heard him and she instantly grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. 

"Don't cry Steven...I'm here" 

Steven buried his face into Rose's left shoulder and balled his eyes out as he returned the hug as she softly rubbed his back. He just couldn't stop thinking about Spinel abandoning him and returning to Homeworld trying to be away from Steven. He didn't want to lose someone who made him feel better, who's been there for him, who loved him, who made him feel wanted, and who cared about his feelings. “I-I-I-I-I'm sorry....” Steven thought to himself as he kept balling his eyes out while Rose held him close. 

"Don't worry Steven, She'll still love you. I promise you and if she doesn't than she's blind to see how perfect you are" 

Steven softly nodded his head as he still hugged Rose and a weak smile appeared on his face. He knew his mother was right but he still felt broken just thinking about it. He just hoped Spinel wouldn't abandon him because he would never abandon her no matter what. “P-Please be right mother” Steven thought to himself as he laid his head on Rose's left shoulder and smiled. He was alittle happy to see his mother again even if she hurt him and everyone else but he didn't care at the moment. He just was happy to see her.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in Spinel's Gemstone

Spinel sighed as she stared out at Darkness with a upsetting expression across her face. She missed her Dollface so much. She wanted to be there for her Dollface so bad because she knew he needed her right now. She just wanted to be out of her gemstone and kiss Steven face over and over again. “I miss you Dollface and when I get out, You'll be covered in kisses” Spinel thought to herself as a smile appeared on her face. She couldn't wait to see her dollface again and she don't know how long she's been in here but she just couldn't wait to wrap her arms around her dollface and hug him to death. She missed him so bad....  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 days later

Rose and the gems decided to release Steven and Spinel from the bubbles. Rose was still alittle nervous because she didn't want Steven and Spinel to hate her but she just hoped they calmed down and hope they'll forgive her. “Alright here we go” Rose thought to herself as she watched Garnet bring in Steven's and Spinel's bubble. 

"Ready to let them out?" -Garnet

"Yes, I can't wait to see Stev-man and Spinel!" -Amethyst

"Hopefully they won't hate us" -Pearl

"Yeah hopefully" -Rose

Garnet nodded her head than she pops the bubble as Steven's and Spinel's gemstone laid on the coffee table than Spinel's gemstone started glowing but not Steven's gemstone. Rose grew alittle worried and concerned as she stared at Steven's gemstone. She didn't understand why he wasn't coming out but she hoped he would come out soon. “W-Why isn't his gem glowing? He's not coming out” Rose thought to herself than Spinel started forming and she lands perfectly on the ground. 

"Finally out of my gemstone......Where's Steven?" -Spinel

"He haven't come out yet" -Garnet

Spinel looks down to see Steven's gemstone on the coffee table not glowing at all. Spinel started feeling worried and concerned, She hoped Steven would come out soon. She missed her dollface so much and she needed to see him. “...He'll be out soon..Yeah” Spinel thought to herself as she stared at Steven's gemstone. She really hoped everything was alright..  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in Steven's gemstone

"Steven, You know they unbubble you right?" 

Steven just stares out at the darkness and just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to face Spinel because he was afraid she might hate him and he couldn't take it if she was, he knew he would break down. He did miss her but he guessed Spinel probably abandon him already. “She's probably gone already so what's the point?” Steven spoke softly as he didn't even give Rose his attention. He was just so fucking scared to face Spinel. 

"....Steven? Sh-" -Rose

"Mother....if you really want to see if she's still out there than re-form because I'm not. I just don't....care anymore. I'm sure she hates me now and stopped having feelings for me. I guess I was a fool...She's to good for me" -Steven

Steven stood up and started walking away from his mother and into the darkness as he started at the ground feeling broken. He just wished his mother would re-form instead but he couldn't force her. “I'm sorry Spinel for everything...I deserve to be locked away in here...I....I'm sorry” Steven thought to himself as he stared at the darkness until he felt someone hand on his shoulder, He turned around to see Rose standing there with a upsetting expression across her face. 

"My baby boy, I'm sure she's waiting to see you, reform and be with her" -Rose

"......I don't know mother, I don't want to reform and knowing she hates me" -Steven

Steven looks down as he sighed heavily until he felt Rose's hand under his chin and lifted his head to make eye contact with her eyes. Rose wasn't going to let Steven stay here and waste his life here. She did miss her baby boy and loved seeing him but she wanted him to grow up and have kids of his own so she hoped he would listen to what she has to say.

"My baby boy, Please reform, Live your life and grow up to have kids of your own. I'll always be here with you throughout the years and I can't wait for you to have kids so I can see them through your eyes. Don't waste your life here, I'm happy to see you and spend time with my baby boy but we can always do this again and I'll be here whenever you need someone to talk too, I promise. Please live your life"

Steven stares at his mother as tears rolled down his cheeks which Rose wiped his tears away and pulled him into a hug which he returns the hug. He didn't want to leave his mother again, He didn't want to be away from her. He was going to miss her. “P-Please, I'll miss you. I accept your apology but please don't leave me again, Please mom, Please” Steven yelled out as he felt his tears rain down and rain started pouring down in his gemstone (Similar to Rose's room where the room can change and stuff) He didn't want to lose his mother again. 

"Don't worry my baby boy, I'll always be here. I'll never leave you, I'll always be right by your side. I love you son" -Rose

"I-I'm sorry for everything, I'm so sorry for almost destroying Earth, I'm so sorry for how I acted, I'm sorry about dad...I'm sorry" -Steven

"Don't worry my baby boy, It's not your fault, I've caused that and I take full responsibility. I love you so much and I'll never leave you, just remember, I'll always be by your side" -Rose

"I-I-I love you mom, I love you so much...I'll miss you" -Steven 

Steven hugged Rose tight as he cried into her shoulder as she rubbed his back and smiled softly. She was going to miss this but she promised to always be with him and watch over him. She loved her son and she wasn't going to stop. “Reform my baby boy, I love you” Rose spoke softly as she hugged Steven tight and started crying herself. She wanted him to live his life and be happy, have kids, have a beautiful wife and be himself. She always going to be here for him even in his darkest times, she wasn't leaving him no matter what.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 hour later

Spinel sat on the couch staring at Steven's gemstone as everyone else went on a mission. They asked if she wanted to go because they didn't know how long Steven would take but Spinel decline the offer. She just wanted to be the first person Steven sees when he reforms. She missed her Dollface and she couldn't wait to see him and tackle him with kisses. “Please come out Dollface” Spinel mumbled to herself and as soon as she said that, Steven's gemstone started glowing which made Spinel happy and giddy. After a few seconds, Steven reformed and he instantly got tackled by Spinel which caught him off guard and she started kissing his face rapidly which Steven softly smiled. 

"Don't....Hate...Me?" 

Spinel leans up as she was straddling Steven and staring down at him confused. She didn't understand why Steven would think she hates him. She could never hate her dollface no matter what. She would always love him to the ends and nothing could stop her from loving him. “Why would he think that?” Spinel thought to herself as she stared down at Steven.

"I love you Dollface and don't forget it" 

Steven softly smiled as he couldn't be happier to hear those words come out from her mouth. He couldn't stop loving her even if she did hate him, He would always love her and he would always make her happy no matter if he's miserable, He loved her. “I'm glad to hear that” Steven thought to himself as a warm smile appeared on his face than he leans up and wraps his arms around Spinel's waist and hugs her tight as their bodies is pressed against each other and Spinel returned the hug. 

"I love you Spins and I won't forget it" -Steven

"Good Dollface. Can't get rid of me that easy" -Spinel

Steven smiled as he laid his head on her left shoulder and held her close to him. He couldn't be happier to have Spinel in his arms and hear her say “I love you” It made him happy and he felt warmth going throughout his body. “I love you” Steven thought to himself as he held Spinel in his arms. He promised to always be here for her.....


	21. Hope

2 days later

Morganite rushed forward as her scythes dragged behind her catching on fire. She was  
giving everything she got and she wasn't going to lose. She loved every second of this and couldn't be happier to have a better mentor like her. “She's about to get it!” Morganite thought to herself as she combined her two scythes which formed into her battle axe than she swung it as it clashed against her pink shield.

"You're doing well Morganite but don't let your guard down no matter what" 

She pushed Morganite back with force as Morganite slid back a few feet and almost fell but caught herself before she did. She was quite happy with her training and she couldn't wait to be a experience fighter like her but she knew she still needed practice. “Come on! Let's do this guys!” Morganite thought to herself as Morganite stared at her as she smirked which just made Morganite alittle annoyed but she calm herself down. She needed to stay focused or she'll lose again. 

"I'll beat you...I've almost did before Rose" -Morganite

"Don't let that get to your head, now let's keep going" -Rose

Morganite smirked as she started rushing towards her as her battle axe caught on fire. She knew Rose would mess with her whenever they fought against each other so she needed to stay focus in order to beat her. She lost twice to her and she wasn't losing again to her to make it a third. “We can beat her!” Morganite thought to herself as she swung her battle axe at Rose which she dodged successfully. Morganite unsummoned her battle axe quickly and started swinging her fist at Rose but she kept dodging. Morganite didn't understand how she was this skilled because she was a Diamond so they wouldn't teach her to be a fighter so how did she become a skilled fighter. Morganite kept thinking that in her head but she couldn't pin point anything towards her becoming a excellent skilled fighter. “I don't get it...She must've trained herself for years or...No impossible...Jasper couldn't have train Rose or Pink Dimaond to fight....Maybe?” Morganite thought to herself as she was lost in thoughts about this as she didn't see Rose swing her fist until she realized at the last second and Rose striked Morganite in her stomach just above Steven's gemstone and sent her crashing into a pillar destroying it completely. Morganite groans in pain as she coughs and rolling on her side as a small giggle escaped her lips. “Deja vu...Remember that guys?” Morganite thought to herself as she grabbed some of the broken pieces to help her up from the ground. She felt pain going through her body but she felt worse so this wasn't nothing compared what she's been through. She really just wanted to beat Rose for once but she couldn't even get a hit off of her. “Can't believe this, Some deja vu of getting our asses kicked once again...Wonder if Jasper actually trained her when she was Pink Diamond” Morganite thought to herself as she completely stood up and groans in pain than turned around to see Rose smirking at her while the gems watched in the back on the bleachers as Garnet held up a sign saying “Let's go Morganite! I believe in you!” Morganite started slowly moving away from the broken pillars as she wiped alittle blood from her face. “This is completely deja vu but this time I'll beat her” Morganite thought to herself as she held her stomach and groan in pain alittle everytime she moved a muscle. She wasn't giving up even if she was alittle injured and she knew Rose would try to stop her from fighting if she was injured but she wasn't allowing Rose to stop her. “We're not giving up!” Morganite mumbled to herself as she summoned her right scythe only as she slowly moved towards Rose holding her stomach. 

"Morganite, You're injured, we'll do this another time" -Rose

"No! I'm not giving up! I'll beat you for once!" -Morganite

Morganite held her stomach as she sighed heavy than started rushing towards Rose as she cried in pain (Not literally) which Rose just shook her head but was still alittle surprised to see fight in her even when she was badly injured. Rose was quite happy to train her and giving her some experience to become a skilled fighter because she loved how Morganite never gave up and always picked herself back up even when she's losing a fight, Morganite didn't care which made Rose respect her even more. “She won't take “No” as a answer...Better beat her easily” Rose mumbled to herself as she watched Morganite dragging herself towards Rose which made Rose grew a small smile. Morganite swung her Scythe as it clashed against Rose shield than Rose pushed her back than Rose gripped her sword and pointed it at Spinel's gemstone which caused Morganite to stop in her tracks. 

"You've been beaten Morganite. Accept it but you'll get better" 

Morganite looked down at the Pink sword pointing at Spinel's gemstone than turned her attention back up at Rose which Rose stared at her with a serious expression. Morganite didn't know what to say or do but she was alittle upset about getting beat a third time. “I-I lost? Again?” Morganite thought to herself. 

(“Steven....We're not finished!”)

(“of course Spins”)

Morganite smirked which confused Rose than Morganite quickly knocked Rose's sword from her hands which caught Rose off guard and Morganite started swinging her fist at Rose but she quickly saw it and dodged each one. Morganite wasn't allowing Rose to beat her again, She was winning this time! “We'll beat you” Morganite thought to herself as she kept swinging her fist at Rose than for some reason, Rose lost focus and Morganite landed a strike in her chest which sent her stumbling back but Morganite quickly grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her close than she started kneeing Rose in the stomach just above Rose's gemstone. Morganite couldn't believe she landed a punch but she knew she had to stay focused in order to beat her. “We can do this!” Morganite thought to herself as she knee Rose again than pulled her up and headbutted her as she stumbled back alittle which gave Morganite an opportunity and she rushed forward as she punched her in the chest and sent her crashing into the bleachers where the gems was. 

"Rose!" -Pearl/Garnet/Amethyst

"I-I'm fine...She's just got a lucky hit" -Rose

Morganite started walking towards Rose as she summoned both of her scythes and she noticed Rose slowly started getting up than Rose turned around and faced Morganite as she wiped her face. Rose was surprised Morganite got a few hits on her but she wasn't allowing that again, She knew Morganite was just lucky at the moment because Rose noticed something in the sky that distracted her. “She's getting lucky but I enjoy a challenge” Rose thought to herself as she summoned her shield than both of them started rushing towards each other giving off a battle expression than both of them swung their gem weapons and it clashed against each other and a loud bang went off. Morganite couldn't be happier to have a real challenge against Rose and she wanted Rose to give everything she got or it wasn't real training. “This is to fun” Morganite thought to herself as she started swinging her scythes at Rose which she dodged and it just made Morganite growl alittle. 

"This is getting good" -Garnet

"Hopefully they'll be alright after this" -Pearl

"Let's go!!!" -Amethyst

Morganite and Rose started swinging punches at each other but they both dodged each swing until Rose and Morganite both striked each other in the face at the same time and both of them was sent flying which Morganite crashed into another pillar and Rose crashed into the bleachers again. Both of them was surprised to get hit that hard and at the same time. Morganite felt so much pain going to through her body as well with Rose. Morganite rolled over on her side and coughed up blood alittle as a giggle escaped her lips. “Finally, Rose will finally see me as a worthy opponent” Morganite mumbled to herself as she stares up at the sky and smiled alittle. 

"Rose, are you alright?" -Pearl

"I-I'm fine, Go check on Morganite" -Rose

"Garnet is already doing that...Geez, Morganite put up a fight didn't she?" -Pearl

"She did actually, quite amazing, I'm proud of her" -Rose

Rose started recovering as Pearl helped her up from the bleachers as Rose groans alittle in pain. Rose was still quite surprised Morganite did some damage to her which she was proud of her because she was happy Morganite was getting better at fighting. She just hoped her and Morganite never fight again unelss it was training and that's it. “S-She's getting better and I'm proud of her but I-I can't allow her to get over raged again like she did with that boy because she might beat me in a fight...Gotta keep an eye on her” Rose thought to herself as she started making her way towards Morganite as Pearl helped her. She just hope Morganite is alright and not badly injured or she would feel bad but also she knew Morganite still wanted to continue their fight so she couldn't blame herself for whatever damage she was in even though Rose would still feel bad so she hope Morganite was alright.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
35 minutes later

Morganite, Rose and the gems warped back to the beach house as Garnet was helping Morganite stand up and Pearl was helping Rose stand up after their training session. Morganite felt pain thoughtful her body and she just wanted to relax after her training with Rose. “My body is hurting in so many places” Morganite thought to herself as she slowly started walking which Garnet just picked her up bride style than started walking towards the stairs. 

"Get some rest Morganite! Great training today!" -Rose

Morganite smiled softly as she laid back in Garnet's arm and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't be happier to hear Rose say that. She always wanted to impress her and she finally hoped she did today. “My body hurts but at least we've made Rose proud” Morganite thought to herself as she watched Garnet entered Steven's room than Garnet walks over and places Morganite softly in the comfy bed which made Morganite grew a smile across her face. 

"Good Job today, a lot of gems couldn't even strike Rose, not even us but you give a run for her money. I'm proud of you, I'm proud of both you" -Garnet

"T-Thank you Garnet, I really appreciate it. It's good hearing that and I would love to train against you one day" -Morganite

"We'll see about that hotshot but right now, get some rest. I'll talk to you later" -Garnet

Morganite laid her head back as she heard Garnet walk away and exit the room as she closed the door behind her. Morganite felt much better after Garnet placed her in the bed which Morganite definitely needed it. “This bed feels so good right now” Morganite thought to herself as she giggled alittle. 

(“Are we going to sleep while fuse?”)

(“Well I want to be extra close to my Dollface so you don't mind?”)

(“Not one bit Spins, Just wondering”) 

Morganite smiled as she hugged herself than closes her eyes. She couldn't be happier to be one and be a stable fusion. She loved this and she wouldn't stop loving this feeling. “I love us” Morganite mumbled to herself than a yawn escaped her lips as she grew more tried by the second. After a few minutes, Morganite fell asleep hugging herself with a small smile on her face which Rose was sitting at the end of her bed with a warm smile on her face. 

"I'm so proud of you, sleep well my little Morganite" 

Rose smiled as she leaned over and kissed her forehead than started making her towards the door. She was always proud of her, Steven and Spinel and she always cared for them and she gotten scared when Morganite crashed through two pillars, she was happy to hear she was fine and it eased Rose worry. “Goodnight Morganite” Rose mumbled to herself as she exited the room and closed the door behind her quietly to not wake up Morganite. Rose was happy to train Morganite today and she would love to do it again and help her get better, She wanted to make Morganite a excellent skilled fighter so she could protect herself from anyone even creeps like that brown hair boy who drugged Her. She was just happy that everything worked out and She couldn't ask for anything better...  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
The day after

Morganite slowly feeling someone shake her awake which annoyed her alittle because she needed her beauty sleep and her energy. She slightly groans as she keeps feeling someone shaking her and this time violently. She really didn't want to wake up, she just wanted a few more minutes in bed but she knew whoever was shaking her wasn't going to stop. “...I'm going to kill them” Morganite mumbled to herself as she slowly turned around to see a concerned Amethyst standing beside her bed. 

"W-What? Geez Amethyst" -Morganite

"M t-the Diamonds are here and looking for you" -Amethyst

Morganite instantly shot her eyes open and sat up as she began to get nervous and worried. She didn't want to go back to Homeworld and live with the Diamonds. She couldn't and she wouldn't, She didn't want to waste her life there and be a Diamond. “T-T-They came for m-me...I-I can't leave” Morganite thought to herself as she grew more nervous and anxious which Amethyst noticed this and she placed her hand on her arm which Morganite turned her head to face Amethyst and she smiled at Morganite.

"We won't let take you...I promise M but they do want to talk with you so we should get down there" -Amethyst

"Y-Y-Yeah...Sure" -Morganite

Morganite swung her feet off of the bed as she stood up and sighed heavy. She was still nervous and anxious but she knew that she couldn't escape this or the Diamonds will just keep looking for her or even take her or punish her. She just hoped The Diamonds will let her stay here and live a life on Earth. “Hopefully this goes good....All can Hope” Morganite thought to herself as Amethyst headed towards the door.

"I'll let you get change...I'll see you out there. We promise to not let the Diamonds take you. take both of you" 

Morganite watched Amethyst leave as she softly smiled than headed over to the closet to at least find something. She really hope Rose could do anything to stop the Diamonds from taking her but she didn't know how the Diamonds would react when they noticed Rose Quartz but hopefully it's good and nothing bad. “Time to come face to face with the Diamonds” Morganite thought to herself as she searched through the closet for anything than she found a nice outfit and started changing into it. 

Time skip

The Diamonds, Rose and The gems talked out outside about Rose and Morganite for awhile until Morganite came outside and everyone noticed her as the Diamonds grew a smile as well with Rose and the gems. Morganite really didn't want to even see the Diamonds but she was still apart of the Diamonds, Well Steven was so he couldn't push them away even though he wanted to alot of times. “Calm down Guys” Morganite thought to herself as she made her way down the balcony stairs towards the beach. 

"Woah...Love the outfit M" -Amethyst

"It's does look lovely on you Morgan" -Pearl

"Stylish Morganite" -Garnet

Morganite couldn't help to smile softly which she loved the compliments and “Thank” them. Morganite wore a red velvet with red strapless velvet gown and red velvet shoes with her pigtail hair down and reached to her lower part of her back. Morganite felt actually amazing in this velvet gown but she only wore this to make up a lie and get away from the Diamonds. “Hopefully this works” Morganite thought to herself as she approached The Diamonds, Rose and the gems. 

"Hello Diamonds, Rose, Garnet and Pearl. I'm sorry but me and Amethyst can't stay, We have something plan today" 

Amethyst stared at Morganite alittle confused until Morganite shot her a glare which Amethyst understood what she was mentioning at. She knew Morganite wanted to be as far away from the Dimaonds, she knew Amethyst was going to help her be away from them. “Sneaky M” Amethyst thought to herself as a smirk appeared on her face than Amethyst walks up beside Morganite and arm in arm her (if two people are arm in arm, they are next to each other, with the left arm of one of them bent around the right arm of the other person) Morganite smiles as at Amethyst than turned her attention towards the Diamonds. 

"Excuse us but me and Amethyst are heading out" -Morganite

"Wait Morganite" -Blue Diamond

Morganite looks up at Blue Diamond with a eyebrow raised and grew alittle nervous. She really hope they wouln't stop her and try to bring her back to Homeworld which she wasn't going no matter what. “...Great...” Morganite thought to herself as she stares at the Diamond nervous and anxious. 

"Yes Blue?" -Morganite

"White wanted to inform you about something important" -Blue Diamond

“DarkLight, Me and The Diamonds have decided to let you live here but you at least have to visit us time to time. Rose convinced us that you have improved but we'll be checking on you time to time, We'll miss you even though we'll see you again” -White Diamond

Morganite was alittle surprised to hear White Diamond say that. She really thought The Dimaonds would force her back to Homeworld so she didn't see this coming one bit but she was quite happy to hear those words from White Diamond. “...That was unexpected but in a good way” Morganite thought to herself as a smile appeared on her face which made the Diamonds smile as well. 

"You'll visit us right?" -Blue Diamond

"Of course she will Blue...Right?" -Yellow Diamond

"Yes of course I will, I love you Diamonds after all, plus I couldn't get rid of you and you can't get rid of me that easy. I'll definitely miss you and I promise to visit time to time" -Morganite

“That's lovely to hear Darklight, anyways, we should get going. We'll see you whenever you visit Darklight” -White Diamond

Morganite softly smiled at the Diamonds as they returned back in White's head. Morganite didn't like living on Homeworld but she didn't hate the Diamonds even though she mentioned that but she cared for them as her own family so she didn't mind visiting them time to time. “I'll see you next time Diamonds" Morganite thought to herself as she watched the Diamonds leave Earth than Amethyst nudge her side softly. 

"Guess we don't have plans today since the Diamonds left" -Amethyst

"Nope we still do, I want to go to this party someone hosting with you Amy so what do you say?" 

“...Fine but I'm keeping my eye on you this time just in case that Fuck boy tries anything if he's around" -Amethyst

"My Guardian Angel" -Morganite

Morganite and Amethyst both started making their way towards the town as they heard Rose yell out to them “Keep her safe Amethyst and have fun you two!” Amethyst wasn't really dressed for a party like Morganite but she didn't care because she wanted to make sure she was safe and away from that fuckboy if he tried something again. “Not leaving her side for the entire party” Amethyst thought to herself as she grew a small smile on her face. Amethyst had to admit, Morganite did look gorgeous in that red velvet with her red strapless velvet gown, Honestly Amethyst couldn't take her eyes off of her until Morganite turned her head and noticed Amethyst staring and she just simply smiled at Amethyst which Amethyst nervously smiled back. “...Stop staring Amethyst geez...” Amethyst thought to herself as she sighed softly to herself than turned her attention forward as she got alittle nervous. Amethyst honestly just wanted to be at the party already and have fun so this would take her mind off of this. 

Time skip

Morganite and Amethyst entered abandoned warehouse where Morganite first met Kevin. Morganite hoped this was going to be a good night and not run into that fuckboy but she likely knew he was here, She definitely wasn't leaving Amethyst side for the entire party. “Well the music isn't loud yet not quiet” Morganite thought to herself than she smiles and grabs Amethyst hand and pulls her on to the dance floor which caught amethyst off guard but nonetheless smiled. Morganite just wanted to have a good time and be herself for a day so she can have fun, she just hope it was today. Morganite smiled as she pulled Amethyst beside her and danced with her to the song until after a few minutes, a slow song came on which confused everyone but they didn't care as everyone grabbed a partner. Suddenly Morganite felt someone tap her shoulder, She turned around to see Kevin again as she grew nervous which he smiled at her and put his hand out to her. 

"Can I have this dance?" -Kevin

"Sorry but she's with me" -Amethyst

Morganite felt Amethyst grab her arm and pull her close to her as she wrapped her arms around Morganite waist which made Morganite alittle happy that Amethyst saved her again. She hated seeing Kevin and she always wanted to punch that guy in the face which she did but she wanted to do it again. “Thank goodness Amethyst saved me again” Morganite thought to herself as she smiled softly and wraps her arms around Amethyst neck as they slowed dance to the song.

"Thanks Amethyst for saving me again" -Morganite

"Of course..That guy is a creep and he doesn't take a hint" -Amethyst

(Music playing for the slow dance)

Morganite, Amethyst and everyone was still confused on why a slow dance was happening when this was supposed to be a party but some didn't care as they kept slowing dancing. Morganite never had a slow dance so this was her first with Amethyst which she was quite happy to be with Amethyst instead of that creep Kevin. “This is nice” Morganite mumbled softly as she smiled at Amethyst which Amethyst returned the smile and softly blushed alittle but it quickly went away. 

"It was nice to see you train against Rose and beat her, none of us could so it was good to see her get beaten for once" -Amethyst

"She's very skilled which I don't know why but I guessed she's trained for years before starting the gem war depending if this Rose did the same as our Rose so who knows" -Morganite

"Yeah....Hey Morganite" -Amethyst

"Yeah Amy?" -Morganite

"Do you ever think I'll find someone who would love me like how Steven and Spinel love is? They definitely love each other and I was wondering if someone would feel the same about me" -Amethyst

Morganite stared at Amethyst as she just looks down which made Morganite alittle upset. She hated seeing Amethyst down but Morganite was sure someone would come along and love her for who she is and care about her. Morganite knew someone would love her soon even if she didn't think that but she knew there was someone out there for everyone. “Someone will love you Amy, I promise" Morganite thought to herself as she places her hand under Amethyst chin than lifted her head up to make eye contact with Morganite's eyes

"Amy, Someone is out there for you, if I wasn't a fusion and already in a relationship than you would be the first person I would date and love. You're perfect the way you are" -Morganite

"T-T-Thanks M..." -Amethyst

Morganite smiles at Amethyst as she pulls her close into a hug which Amethyst returns the hug. Morganite loved Amethyst and cared for her so she hated seeing her down and thinking negative about herself. She would always do her best to cheer her up no matter what. “I promise someone is out there for you and You'll feel loved, I promise” Morganite thought to herself as she smiled softly while hugging Amethyst and slow dancing with her. Morganite finally had a good day even though she ran into Kevin but her guardian angel saved her once again which she always loved her for that. She couldn't be happier at this moment and didn't mind spending her time with Amethyst because she was her BestFriend after all. Morganite pulled away from the hug and both of them kept slow dancing as well with others. 

"Thanks for coming with Amy. This is nice" -Morganite

"Y-Yeah of course M and this is nice" -Amethyst

Morganite smiled down at Amethyst as she pulled her alittle closer which caught Amethyst off guard but nonetheless smiled and kept dancing. Morganite couldn't be happier to today, she felt like everything was going her way and she loved every second of it. She just hope everything will still go her way and hope tomorrow will be perfect as well. She finally had a happy day and she wasn't ruining it......


	22. Familiar

2 days later 

Morganite sat on the couch watching television with Amethyst and Rose. Morganite knew everyone needed a day off from Practicing and some missions which made Morganite alittle happy to spend her day relaxing with the gems. "This is what I'm talking about" Morganite thought to herself as she softly smiled as she watched "Kitchen nightmares" with Rose and Amy. 

"This blonde human does curse alot but his cooking is excellent" -Rose

"Yeah, he's a hothead when he's in the kitchen but I wonder what his food taste like...Bet it's amazing" -Amethyst

"I'm sure his food taste like heaven Amy and Rosey" -Morganite

"Wonder where his restaurant is located at...Maybe all five of us can go there one day and taste the food of Heaven" -Rose

Morganite smiled softly as she leans back on the couch and turns her attention back towards the television which Chef Ramsey curses at people and it made Morganite, Amy and Rose chuckle abit. Morganite was happy to spend time with them, She didn't know this would be fun but she definitely been enjoying herself. "This is a great day, laughing, spending time and enjoying ourselves" Morganite thought to herself as she smiled softly until Garnet and Pearl walked through the door which caught Morganite, Amy and Rose attention. 

"Hello Garnet & Pearl" -Rose

"Where was you two at?" -Amy

Morganite stares at Garnet and Pearl which Pearl nervously rubbed her arm as she looks down. Morganite didn't know what they was going to say or do but she felt uneasy and uncomfortable for some reason. She hope something was alright or at least under control depending what it was. "Pearl seems....Nervous but Garnet just always expressionless" Morganite thought to herself as she raised an eyebrow in suspicions. 

"We have visitors..." -Garnet

"Lovely but who are they?" -Rose

"Come in!" -Garnet

Morganite, Amethyst & Rose watched as the door opened to reveal...Lapis, Bismuth, and Peridot which made Morganite very uncomfortable and nervous. She didn't want to see them at all which Morganite now knew why Pearl was acting nervous. She couldn't believe Garnet and Pearl would bring them here, She couldn't face them...."W-What are they doing here?....I-I can't b-be here" Morganite thought to herself as she watched Rose and Amethyst get all excited and walk over to greet & hug them but as for Morganite she slowly got up and made her way towards the warp pad being sneaky. She remembered what she did to them and she couldn't face them now nor ever. She felt horrible what she did and she regret it everyday but she knew they wouldn't forgive her especially Lapis. Morganite quietly stepped on the warp pad as all of them was to focused on greeting and hugging each other than within seconds the warp pad activated and Morganite warped away feeling horrible about leaving but she felt more horrible facing them and acting like nothing happened. Morganite warped to a forest which she never been to this forest before so she was confused on why she warped here out of all the places. Morganite shakes her head than stepped off the warp pad and started making her way through the forest away from the warp pad. She just wanted to stay away from the gems until Lapis, Peridot & Bismuth is completely gone and out of the beach house but she knew the gems was probably wondering she was at though but she didn't care, she just didn't want to see those three gems faces at all, not now nor ever. "They probably seen me when all three of them entered but at least I'm gone for now" Morganite mumbled to herself as she pushed through abit more tress branches than came up on a small cave that looked like it was hand made which made Morganite confused. She walked forward as she approached the cave to notice a brown cloth and some rocks was stacked which confused her even more. She was wondering if someone was living here or just stayed awhile than moved on. "Who would live here? And why?" Morganite thought to herself as she kneel down beside the brown cloth but before she could pick it, someone behind her interrupted her. 

"Who are you? Leave before I make you" 

Morganite slowly stood up as her back was facing the figure. She didn't recognize the voice but it sounded raspy and abit deep. She really didn't know who this figure was but she could feel their eyes staring dead at her back. "Should've known someone was still living here but why exactly? Why away from everyone? and if this is a gem than why not Little Homeworld?" Morganite thought to herself until she was snapped from her thoughts by that figure again. 

"Turn around and face me!" 

Morganite sighed heavy as small grin appeared on her face just hearing this person demand her. She couldn't believe someone was depending her, Morganite knew this person didn't know that she was a threat to them if this figure pissed her off but she tried to calm herself down in order to not start anything or get angry like the last time. “Just calm down and let's see who this figure is” Morganite thought to herself as she started turning around and to her surprise it was....   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
40 minutes later

Rose pulled away from the hug as she smiled brightly at Bismuth and the two other gems she didn't recognize but nonetheless she was still greeting them. she was happy to see Bismuth again even though it wasn't her Bismuth because she was shattred by White Diamond but Rose was still happy to see Bismuth even if she was from a different parallel universe. “I've missed you Bismuth” Rose spoke to Bismuth as she smiled. Rose knew she had to explain everything to Bismuth that she wasn't lile their Rose but better, what others has been saying. 

"....Where's Morganite?" -Pearl

"She was just here...." -Amethyst

"She's probably left because we showed up....She shattered me and Peridot along well with Bismuth. She Should've left anyways ” -Lapis 

"Hey! She changed! She's apologized for everything she's did...in fact Lapis, You did more horrible things than Morganite so don't you dare judge her!" -Amethyst

"Enough! Lapis changed and so did Morganite!" -Garnet

"I'll go look for her. I'll be back soon" -Rose

Rose turned around and started walking towards the warp pad as she grew nervous and worried. She hoped wherever Morganite was she was safe, She couldn't deal with Morganite being in danger again or being the danger. Rose always calm down Morganite but right now, Rose wasn't there for her which made Rose worried and concerned. “I'm coming Morganite, just Stay safe and I'll be there” Rose mumbled to herself as she sighed heavy than warped away.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Who are you supposed to be anyways?" 

"I'm Morganite formed by Steven and Spinel" 

Morganite stared at her as a small nervous smile appeared on Morganite face. She was alittle happy that she didn't attack her but she was abit confused on why she lived here instead in little Homeworld, she just didn't understand that. “Hopefully she won't rip my head off” Morganite thought to herself as she sigh heavy than turned her attention towards her. 

"Hey Jasper..." -Morganite

"What?" -Jasper

"I was wondering on why you stayed here instead of Little Homeworld...." -Morganite

"I don't want to be down there with all those gems...I rather be up here alone" -Jasper

"Well...I won't force you to go down there but can you at least give it a try Jasper and if you don't like it than you can return here or come live with me and the gems." -Morganite

"I doubt the gems would let me stay there and as for little homeworld, I'm going have to say “No” I can't see myself living there..." -Jasper

Morganite sighed heavy as she leaned back against the cave wall. She just wanted Jasper to live some where better and not here in this horrible cave with these disgusting cloths/Blankets and laying on a hard rock that would give her back pain for years. She cared for Jasper and didn't like how she was living but she promised to find a way for Jasper to live some where better. “Maybe if I talk to Rose about Jasper than she could live with us and get her own room...” Morganite thought to herself as she smiled softly until she was snapped from her thoughts. 

"Morganite!!! Where are you?!" 

Morganite and Jasper turned their attention forward to see Rose walking out of the forest holding her Pink sword and a worried expression across her face until she noticed Morganite than her face expression changed. Morganite didn't know how Rose found her but she was alittle happy because she could ask Rose if Jasper could stay with them so she wouldn't live here. She just hope Rose would understand and say “Yes” but all she could is hope. Morganite started getting up from the ground as well with Jasper which Rose noticed Jasper and nervously smiled at her but it just made Jasper confused. 

"Thank goodness you're fine Morganite" -Rose

"I'm fine..I was just trying to get away from Lapis, Peridot & Bismuth but Jasper has been keeping me company" -Morganite

"Jasper...." -Rose

"How are you even here anyways? Steven has Rose's/Pink's gemstone...." -Jasper

"It's a long story Jasper but Rose, I was wondering if Jasper could stay with us because she is living here alone so what better way to help her" -Morganite

Rose stared at Morganite than Jasper as she tapped her chin lightly. Rose cared about Jasper in her universe but she didn't know a thing about their Jasper which made her worried but Rose didn't want Morganite getting angry or upset with her if she decline even though Rose didn't want. “Can't really decline or Morganite would be upset....can't have that because she probably get out of control” Rose thought to herself as a heavy sigh escaped her lips in defeat. 

"....Fine, Jasper can stay with us and if it goes well than she can stay for good" -Rose

"Thank you so much Rose, Did you hear that Jasper?!" -Morganite

"....Y-Yeah, That's good to hear Morganite but I'm going to stay here. I actually like it here" -Japer

Morganite turned her attention towards Jasper as she gave Jasper a upset expression. She didn't want Japser living alone up here and like this. She cared for Jasper as like a big sister and didn't want to leave her alone. “W-What?” Morganite thought to herself as she stared at Jasper guvi g off an upsetting expression which Rose knew to well. 

"M-Morganite, it's alright. You can visit me whenever and I'll visit you time to time. Don't worry" -Jasper

"R-Really? I don't want you to be alone" -Morganite

"I'll be fine. Trust me." 

Morganite sigh as she walks up and hugs Jasper which caught her off guard. Jasper never had someone who cared about her like Pink Diamond did but she felt loved and cared which she haven't felt for awhile but she definitely needed this. “T-This feels nice” Jasper thought to herself as she returned the hug which made Morganite smile abit. 

"Alright Morganite, We have to get back before the gems get worried...." -Rose

"Yeah I'm coming" -Morganite

Morganite pulls away from the hug and smiles up at Jasper as she chuckles and rubs Morganite head softly. Jasper was abit happy to have someone who cared about her and she wasn't going to let Morganite get harmed by anything even the crystal gems. Jasper watched as Morganite left with Rose and waving to Jasper and saying “I'll see you later Jasper! Stay safe” All Jasper could is give a small smile and wave back because she still hasn't felt like this in quite sometime but she definitely missed it.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
5 minutes later 

Morganite and Rose warped back into the beach house where Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl was along with Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth which made Morganite nervous and uncomfortable as she heard their voices in the living room. She couldn't believe Rose brought her back with them still here, did Rose still know? “W-W-Why are they still here?” Morganite thought to herself as she backed away and shook alittle which Rose quickly noticed her and tried calming her down. 

"Morganite....It's alright, come on let's go into my room until they're gone" 

Morganite softly nodded her head as she followed Rose. Morganite didn't want to see those three at all nor even be by them. She couldn't face them after what she did and it broke her down just thinking about it but she hoped one day that she can be friends with them. “Alright...Safe at least” Morganite thought to herself as the door disappeared behind Morganite and Rose. 

"Sorry about that Morganite, I was positive that they would be gone by the time we gotten back" -Rose

"I-It's fine Rose..." -Morganite

Morganite sat down on the Pink soft cloud as she sighs heavy and lays her head in her hands. She knew she did Horrible things but she just hoped everyone would've understand or at least see from her point of view. She just hoped everything would go back the way it was but she knew that was never happening. “Guess it's my fault for everything....Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth probably hates me and everyone in little homeworld and the town folks hates me...” Morganite mumbled to herself which Rose heard and it made her upset just hearing Morganite. She heard what Morganite did but she couldn't believe everyone was still upset/hate her after all that, everyone makes mistakes but she knew way horrible gems that did way more horrible things than Morganite ever did. 

"They'll come around Morganite but for now, worry about yourself instead of them" -Rose

"I guess you're right Rose" -Morganite

Morganite lays her head on Rose's lap and stares up at the Pink Sky as a small sigh escaped her lips. She just hope everyone would come around and forgive her for everything she did but all she could do is hope....


	23. Falling for her

One day later

Amethyst sat in her room as she was lost in her thoughts about Morganite. She knew she was falling for her but she also knew Steven and Spinel is together and the way to form Morganite is through them. She just wished Morganite was her own gem and not some Fusion. “W-Why can't I be happy for once?” Amethyst mumbled to herself as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She really just wanted to be with Morganite but she knew she couldn't which broke her down. 

"Why is it when I start falling for someone, they're always together with someone else or a fusion? What's wrong with me?" 

Amethyst felt more tears rolling down her cheeks as she grew more broken by each second. She honestly just wanted to kiss Morganite which made her abit happy to think about and abit horrible, She didn't want to break Steven and Spinel up at all, she just wanted to be with Morganite even though she couldn't. “W-Why can't someone love me? Why am I-I falling for Morganite? She just made me feel so wanted, so special, so happy, so loved.....But she's a fusion...” Amethyst mumbled to herself as she stared at the ground until she heard a soft knock at her door and a soft sweet voice. 

"Amethyst? I wanted to know if you want spend the day together" 

Amethyst stood up as she wiped the tears away and started walking over towards her door putting on a fake smile but behind that smile was a broken gem that just wanted to be love. Amethyst sighed heavy than opened her door to reveal no other than Morganite with a soft smile across her face which made Amethyst blushed abit seeing her smile and seeing what she was wearing. Amethyst stared at Morganite which she was wearing cherry red lipstick with her hair let down and a black short T-shirt with a Yellow star that doesn't reach pass her Navel, a Pink jacket and wearing black leggings with Black shoes. Amethyst couldn't take her eyes off of her as she blushed alittle. She knew she was falling for her definitely and she just wanted to jump on her and kiss her rapidly but again, she knew she couldn't. “Why is she so adorable? Curse her!” Amethyst thought to herself until she was snapped out of her thoughts by Morganite sweet soft voice. 

"Did you hear me Amy?" -Morganite

"Huh?" -Amethyst

"Alright, let me tell you again. Do you want to go to this Halloween thing in town? It'll be scary" -Morganite 

"Uh, Yeah sure" -Amethyst

"Alright, Let's go!" -Morganite

Morganite grabbed Amethyst hand and started dragging her which made Amethyst blush abit as she felt Morganite soft hands holding hers. She couldn't help herself as she just stared at Morganite which felt like hours but in reality it was just a few minutes. “This will be hell” Amethyst thought to herself as her and Morganite exited the beach house and started making their way towards the haunted house/Halloween house. Amethyst was abit happy to spend time with Morganite yet also abit nervous, she couldn't take her eyes off of Morganite throughout walking which Amethyst mostly just thought of Morganite in ways Morganite didn't want to know. “Stop Amethyst! She's taken already! Why am I staring at her? So creepy....But she's such an adorable fusion...Stop!” Amethyst thought to herself as she sighs heavily than she felt a hand on her shoulder which Amethyst looked up to see Morganite staring into her eyes which made Amethyst blush. 

"Are you alright Amethyst? We can head back if you want" -Morganite

"N-N-No, I'm fine. Let's get scared" -Amethyst

Amethyst pushed pass Morganite so she wouldn't notice her blushing bright red like a tomato. She hated every second of this yet enjoyed every second of this because she was spending it with Morganite yet also in hell because she couldn't kiss the one person who she was falling for. She honestly couldn't wait to get back to her room and be hidden away so she wouldn't see Morganite adorable face anymore or she would crack. “Just get through this Amethyst than I'm Scott free back in my room" Amethyst mumbled to herself as both of them approached the male wearing a Halloween costume on. 

"Welcome, Step inside and be scared to death! All your worse nightmares will be in there" -Ronaldo

"Come on Amy!" -Morganite

Morganite grabbed Amethyst hand and started dragging her into the haunted house which again made Amethyst blush but she tried holding back her emotions and it didn't work. She just felt more emotions flowing out and feeling butterflies flowing through her stomach as she watched and followed behind Morganite into the haunted house. “This is so hell...Stop falling for her!” Amethyst thought to herself as both of them entered and walked down the misty hall that was covered in fake blood. 

"Wow, this is amazing Amy. My first Haunted house" -Morganite

"Y-Yes, I'm glad to be the first one with you" -Amethyst

"This probably won't be scary anyways" -Morganite

Morganite and Amethyst both walked through the haunted house for about a couple minutes getting alittle scared but nonetheless enjoying themselves and laughing at the volunteers who played as one of the monsters in the haunted house. Morganite smiled at Amethyst as both of them made their way down a tight hall way until both of them was jumped scared by someone which caused Morganite and Amethyst to stumble back and Morganite falling down as Amethyst fell on top of Morganite face to face. 

"Sorry guys...Welp my time is done, break time" -Random guy

"Ouch, my head" -Morganite

"S-S-Sorry" -Amethyst

"I-It's fine" -Morganite

Amethyst slowly looked down to see Morganite rubbing her head and she couldn't help to blush bright red. She didn't know what to say or do as she just noticed she was on top of Morganite which made her nervous and abit happy. She felt butterflies going through her stomach as she stared at Morganite. “What am I doing? T-This is so...uncomfortable but she's so adorable” Amethyst thought to herself as she blushed more until she was snapped from her thoughts. 

"Um...Amy?" 

Amethyst wasn't even listening to Morganite as she stared down at her as she blushed bright red and without even thinking, Amethyst leaned down and connected her lips against Morganite's Red cherry lipstick lips which caught Morganite off guard as her eyes grew huge and she felt nothing but nervous and uncomfortable just feeling Amethyst's lips against hers. “W-W-What is happening D-Doesn't she know I-I'm taking, I-I even told her” Morganite thought to herself as she pushed Amethyst away knocking Amethyst off of her. 

"I-I-I'm sorry Morgan" -Amethyst

Morganite watched as Amethyst stood up and ran off towards the exit as Morganite just breaths heavily and stares at the ground thinking “what the hell just happened” She didnt know Amethyst had feelings for her and if she did than she would've let her off easy but she knew Amethyst known about her relationship which made Morganite abit angry about. “She knew I was taken! Why did she kiss me?” Morganite mumbled to herself a she gripped her head in frustration. 

(“What happened? Everything was going well”)

(“Amethyst knew we was together! Just because we fuse doesn't mean we're single! What the hell was going through her head when she even thought about that?”)

(“Dollface calm down, Amethyst did know we was together but think about it, She just want someone to love her and treat her how Morganite does. No wonder why she started falling for Morganite, We're smoking together”)

(“Amethyst should've started looking for someone else instead looking at a Fusion who already in a relationship but yes, We do look smoking together”) 

(“Maybe we should go check on Amy and see if she's alright”)

(“She wouldn't want to see us anyways, she just kissed Morganite but let's give her space until things die down, Let's just enjoy the rest of the haunted house”)

Morganite sighed heavy than stood up as she brushed herself off and grew a weak smile. She needed to stay positive so she wouldn't get out of control which Rose told her that she does. She just wanted to enjoy herself and she wasn't letting that ruin her night. “Sorry Amethyst but I'll check on you later” Morganite Mumbled softly as she started making her way deeper into the haunted house but little did she know someone was following her abit behind.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amethyst rushed through the door as she felt tears rolling down her and she noticed the gems sitting on the couch which they quickly noticed a broken Amethyst and Rose quickly stopped her before she could go into her room. Amethyst couldn't believe she kissed Morganite and now she probably hates her which just made Amethyst more broken just thinking about it. “I-I-I'm sorry Morgan” Amethyst mumbled to herself until she felt Rose hand under her chin and lifted her head to make eye contact with Rose eyes which Rose wiped her tears away.

"What's wrong Amethyst? -Rose

"I-I-I..." -Amethyst

"You can tell me" -Rose

"I-I Kissed Morganite and she Probably hates me now...I'm so stupid" -Amethyst

"...Well I didn't see that coming" -Garnet

"Neither did I" -Pearl

"It's alright Amethyst. I'm sure Morganite doesn't hate you, She's probably just confused and probably coming straight here to sort this out" -Rose

Rose smiled down at Amethyst as she wiped her tears away and pulled her into a hug which Amethyst quickly returned the hug feeling tears rolling down her cheeks as she buried her face into Rose's right shoulder. She just hoped Rose was right and Morganite doesn't hate her at all.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
The day after

Morganite slowly opened her eyes to as she felt her head spinning and in pain. She slowly stood up as she scanned the area but couldn't see anything because it was so dark and the only thing providing light was a small window that was all the way high where she couldn't reach it and she started feeling nervous and petrified as she felt steel chains around her wrist and her ankles. She didn't know where she was but she just wanted to get out of here and be home. “H-Hello? A-Amy? G-Garnet? P-Pearl? R-R-Rose? Anybody?” Morganite yelled out but didn't get no response which tears started rolling down her cheeks until she noticed a door opening than someone walking down some creaky wooden stairs. She quickly backed away as she could hear the chains scraping the ground as it followed her. She didn't know who was doing this but she wanted to kill them and put his/her head on a spike. The figure stopped at the end of the stairs and stared directly at Morganite as a small chuckle escaped their lips which made Morganite cry even more. 

"Welcome to your new Home...Get comfortable because we have a lot to discuss" -Unknown

"W-W-Who are you? Let me go or else?" -Morganite

"You won't be seeing my face until later but You're not going anywhere and what are you doing do? Break the chains?" -Unknown 

"Y-Yes...I-I-I'll kill you" -Morganite

"Good luck, the chains won't break because it's like gemcuffs...surprise" -Unknown

"W-What? W-Who are you?" -Morganite

"Your worst nightmare" -Unknown

Morganite growled as she started rushing towards the figure which they just chuckled as Morganite got closer than she was flung back as she hits the ground hard causing her to groan in pain as the figure laughed. She felt pain going through her as she rolled over on her side and stared up at the dark ceiling feeling hopeless. 

"Gotta be careful, Those chains isn't long" -Unknown

"Y-You will pay...The Crystal gems will look for me" -Morganite

"I'm not worried about them. I have you and I'll change you to be the perfect weapon. Just watch" -Unknown

Morganite rolled over on her stomach and started getting up until she was kicked in the side of the stomach and sent crashing into the stone wall as she groans in pain. She didn't know who this person was but she couldn't wait to get out of these chains and kill them. “T-They'll pay” Morganite mumbled to herself as she slowly started getting up but fell back down as she coughed and feeling herself get weaker. 

"Pathetic...We'll met again soon Morganite" -unknown

Morganite slowly started crawling towards the figure as she watched the figure go up the wooden stairs and slammed the door behind them. She felt completely hopeless as she laid flat on her stomach and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't understand why they was doing this but she just wanted to be home with Rose and the Gems. She couldn't unfuse because the chains was like gemcuffs which stopped her from unfusing. “W-Why me?” Morganite mumbled to herself as she curled up in a ball and cried. After a few minutes, She cried herself asleep as puffy red circles was around her eyes as she slept.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in the beach house

Rose grew worried and nervous as Morganite still hasn't come back from that haunted house Amethyst told her about. She really hoped Morganite was alright and safe but she felt like something happened to Morganite which scared her badly. “M-Morganite just come home please...” Rose thought to herself as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks than she turned to Garnet with a upsetting expression across her face. 

"Garnet? Any vision if we find Morganite?" -Rose

"No....I'm sorry Rose but I can't find nothing, it's like something blocking my future vision" -Garnet

"Garnet take Pearl with you to look for Morganite Immediately! I'll take Amethyst to search where the haunted house was at. Understood?" -Rose

"Yes Rose, Let's go Pearl" Garnet

Rose peaced back and forth as she grew more worried and nervous. She really just hoped they would find Morganite before anything bad happens and if anything touched her, Rose wasn't playing nice this time, she was going to kill anything that hurt her. “I-I'll find you Morganite, I promise” Rose thought to herself as she wiped away her tears and sighed heavy. She promised to find her and kill whoever touch or hurt her in any way, she wasn't breaking that promise no matter what.


	24. Locked away

Two days later 

Morganite opened her eyes slowly as she felt exhausted and felt so much pain going through her. She just wanted Rose to help her right now and she doesn't even know how long she's been down here for. Morganite scanned the area but still couldn't see nothing and she couldn't move at all which confused her until she noticed her wrist was chained against the wall and she couldn't even move them. She felt so terrified and nervous, she just wanted to be free from this nightmare and be safely back in her bed where she could cry. "P-Please let me out, Give me something to work with" Morganite thought to herself as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks until she heard a voice in front of her. 

"Crying? How Pathetic..." -unknown

"I-I-I'll kill you...Show your face coward!" -Morganite

"Of course love, I have no problem" -unknown

The figure approached Morganite as she chuckled softly than leaned down in front of Morganite's face with a smirk across her face as she provided light to show her who she is. Morganite couldn't believe her eyes, she didn't understand how she was even here. She hasn't even heard of her for years until now but she didn't understand why she was attacking her. "I-It's...." Morganite mumbled to herself but before she could get the last words out, The gem slapped Morganite quite hard leaving a mark. 

"You don't deserve to say my name! -unknown

"Why me? why attack me?" -Morganite

"Because, You're deadly and I'll like things that are deadly and easy to control which you are" -unknown

"I-I'm not easy to control, You're just a e-" -Morganite

The gem slapped Morganite again as she grew furious just hearing this fusion even speak without her permission. She wanted to make Morganite a deadly weapon to destroy the Diamonds so she can become the ruler of Homeworld and conquer every planet with her weapon by herside. She wasn't letting this fusion go any time soon. "You'll be perfect when I'm done with you" The gem thought to herself as she grinned devilishly than she walked over towards a small table with gem tools on it as Morganite felt tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"You'll be easy to control soon Morganite. Don't worry Love, We'll take every gem or Diamond down who stands in our way together but first, let's make you weak so you'll be much easier to control" -unknown

"W-What at you going to do?" -Morganite

"Things that will weaken you soon than you'll be mine forever. Shall we get started?" -unknown

The gem grabbed a gem destabilizer than approached Morganite as a grinned appeared on her face. She was using anything to make this fusion under her control and obey her even if she has to make her suffer for it yet she didn't care. "This will only hurt a lot Love but don't worry, this can't proof you because of the gemcuffs" The gem spoke out as she turned the gem destabilizer on than striked Morganite in the neck as she started screaming in pain and feeling tears roll down her cheeks as she felt pain going throughout her body. She couldn't even think as pain striked each part of her body making her weak and helpless as the gem figure just chuckled while watching Morganite suffer from the gem destabilizer. After a few minutes, The gem stopped and Morganite head fell forward as she breathed heavily and watched as her tears dropped to the ground. The gem couldn't help to chuckle devilishly than she lifted Morganite head up to make eye contact with her as she smirked at her. 

"Feeling better?" -unknown

"I-I-I-I'll shatter you soon" -Morganite

"I'm sure you will but for now, you're mine and I'll make you into the most deadliest fusion ever, I know you'll like that" -unknown

"Screw you" -Morganite

"Well we still have some work to do until you're ready" -unknown

The gem lets go of Morganite head than heads back towards the small table looking through the gems weapons while giving off a grin. She knew she was close already to control such a powerful fusion but she just needed a couple of more minutes with her than everything will good accordingly to plan. "ah, this should work perfectly" The gem picked up a gem weapon than walked back over towards Morganite with a grin on her face. 

"Ready for round two?" -unknown

"W-What now?" -morganite

"Only this" -unknown

The gem showed Morganite the gem weapon  
which made Morganite filled with fear as she stared at gem weapon until The gem turned it on as she smirked down at Morganite which she just simply felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched the gem swung the gem weapon at her as a chuckle could be heard before everything went dark.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
One day later

Rose and the gems has been looking for Morganite for four straight days but didn't even find even a sign of her which broken Rose down as well with the gems especially Amethyst, she blames herself for leaving Morganite all alone in that haunted house, she felt pure guilt while they searched any sign of Morganite, asking town folks if they seen her, seeing if Garnet can use her future vivsion and even putting up missing posters around beach city. 

"We'll never find her...." -Rose

"We will Rose, We just have to be patient" -Garnet

"Patient? Patient? We've been searching for four straight days Garnet!" -Amethyst

"Calm down Amethyst, fighting/Arguing will do nothing for us" -Pearl

"Everyone just stop! Keep searching...We'll find a sign and once we find her, I'll kill or shatter anyone who hurt or harmed her...Now start searching, understood?" -Rose

"Yes Rose" -Garnet/Pearl/Amethyst

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose as she heard the gems walk away. She couldn't deal with this arguing right now, let alone negative attitude which she is trying her best to stay positive but she simply can't when she knows something is happening to Morganite. "I'll find you Morganite and I'll shatter/Kill whoever hurt you" Rose thought to herself as she started making her way towards the town with an anger expression across her face and fury in her eyes. Rose just needed one sign than she would find exactly where Morganite is but she couldn't even find a sign at all yet that wasn't going to stop her from looking at all, no matter what. Rose walked through the town as she scanned the area rapidly to see any person suspicious or any gems suspicious until she was stopped in her tracks by a young female girl with a neck brace around her neck, The girl approached Rose with a warm smile on her face which made grew a weak smile in return. 

"Hello, You're the one who brought me back to life" -unknown

"I did but may I ask, have-" -Rose

"Seen Morganite? I've heard she changed which is good to hear, maybe we can become friends but I didn't see her" -unknown

"...Thank you" -Rose

"However, I did hear strange noises at night in abandon house that's right next to my house." -unknown

"What did you hear?" -Rose

"Well it definitely sounded like someone was yelling but it was muffled and someone crying which was muffled again but you should take a look. I've also noticed someone entering the house at midnight than leaving in the morning so I'm sure that's their routine" -unknown

"Thank you, I'll check it out right away, I couldn't appreciate it...." -Rose

"Connie...Connie Maheswaran, also my mother thanks you for saving my life or well bringing me back to life " -Connie

"Of course Connie, I'm sorry but excuse me, I need to get going but We'll met again soon" -Rose

"Alright, Stay safe" -unknown

Rose smiled at Connie than pushed pass and started heading towards the abandon house the female human was talking about. Rose just hoped everything that organic female human said was right but she also didn't want it to be right because it would mean Morganite has been harmed or even badly damaged, just thinking about it made Rose extremely angry and in raged. She just hoped Morganite was in that abandon house. "Please be in here even though I don't want you too, I can't see you hurt again" Rose thought to herself as she rushed towards the abandon house at top speed with fury in her eyes. She knew this was her only chance to find Morganite and she hoped this was her chance or she would never find Morganite ever. She couldn't believe she didn't even find a sign of her until now but this may not even be her which just made Rose broken and abit happy at the Sometime. "She may not be here but all can hope" Rose thought to herself as she rushed through the abandon yard than approached the abandon house door and started opening it as it creaked and scraped against the wooden floor causing alot of noise. 

"This place is disgusting...." 

Rose entered the abandon house and started making her way around the house hearing nothing, not even a muffled yell like the female human girl said which made Rose abit upset but she felt uncomfortable like someone was in the house with her yet she couldn't hear no one. She didn't know if she heard that female human girl right but she wasn't stopping until she made sure Morganite wasn't in here at all. "Not even a single noise" Rose thought to herself as she kept pushing her way through the house until she noticed a door which she approached the door than opened it to reveal stairs leading down into the basement. 

"Time to find out what's down here"   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Couple minutes earlier

Morganite still couldn't move from the wall as her wrist was chain against it and she just felt so weak, badly hurt, and helpless. She knew she wasn't leaving or getting out of this anytime soon which just made Morganite slowly lose hope of Rose and the gems saving her or at least looking for her. She couldn't even talk or even move her head because she felt absolutely weak and beaten down. "I-I-I just want someone to shatter me" Morganite thought to herself as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks until she heard a creaky door open up top which made Morganite breath heavily. She knew she would be back and hurt her even more than before but she couldn't do anything about it which just broke morganite and left her hopeless. Morganite noticed the basement door being opened as she grew scared and started feeling tears roll down her cheeks as she watched the gem take steps down the creaky wooden steps until they reached the bottom, all Morganite could do was cry as she watched the figure stare directly at her until they spoke up. 

"Hello? Anyone over there?" -unknown

Morganite eyes grew as she knew that wasn't the same gem before but someone completely different which Morganite knew she could finally escape and have this person help her before that gem comes back. She just needed to make some more noise in order to lure that person over here and help her so Morganite started crying more which caught the figure attention as they started making their way over towards Morganite which she happily smiled during her cries for help. "Y-Y-Yes!!! F-F-F-Finally" Morganite thought to herself as she watched the figure approached her than she smiled happily up at the figure only to reveal it was Rose staring down at a helpless broken Morganite which made Rose shed a tear just seeing her get all happy that she was finally saved. 

"M-M-Morganite?" 

Morganite could barely keep her head up as she weakly nodded her head than her head fell back down as she breathed heavily and felt pain shooting throughout her body. She just couldn't wait to leave this hell hole and finally be back in a comfy bed away from here and away from that gem.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Present

Rose stared down at broken, damaged and helpless Morganite which made Rose broken and absolutely in rage. She wanted to know exactly who did this, why they did this and where they're at now. She wasn't going to let this slide because she was going to find this person and shatter/Kill them without feeling any remorse what's so ever. "I-I'll Shatter/kill them!!!" Rose thought to herself than she summoned her shield and instantly shattered the chains around Morganite wrist and ankles which Morganite feel on the ground as she groans in pain. Rose leaned down and picked up Morganite bride style and noticed so much marks and bruises all over her body which just pissed Rose off. 

"I'm taking you back home Morgan" 

Rose started making her way out of the basement with a weak smile on her face as she carried Morganite. She finally found her and she wasn't allowing this gem to hurt her again because she'll find that piece of garbage gem and shatter them for laying a finger on Morganite. "Let's just get you home than I'll find that gem" Rose thought to herself as she exited the basement than exited the house as sunlight hit Rose and a badly bruised Morganite which Rose could fully see all the bruises and marks across her body which just made Rose even more furious and in raged until she was snapped from her thoughts by The gems rushing up to her and noticing Morganite dead asleep in her arms badly bruised. 

"....is that-" -Pearl

"Morganite? Yes...." -Rose

"W-What happened to her?" -Amethyst

"She's been tortured and beaten...Someone needed information or even something more" -Garnet 

"Garnet can you provide a blanket or something, She is um.....undressed at the top" -Rose

"Yes of course" -Garnet

Garnet pulled out a blanket from her gem than covered Morganite up to cover her exposed chest from any town folks when they passed by them. Rose was happy to find Morganite but absolutely outraged to see Morganite in this condition. Rose just hoped she could heal all her bruises and marks before Morganite wakes up to notice it. "I-I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner Morgan but I won't allow that gem to even be near you again. I promise" Rose thought to herself as she stared down at a sleeping Morganite in her arms which she smiled softly. 

Time skip

Rose walked up the stairs towards Steven's & Spinel's room as a heavy sigh escaped Rose lips. She couldn't bare to stare at Morganite's bruises and Marks any longer, shs needed to heal her before she wakes up which Rose definitely didn't want, she didn't want Morganite to start freaking out because it'll definitely be hard for her to calm down Morganite. Rose approached the door than entered their room as she walked over and gently placed Morganite in the bed which she couldn't help to smile down at her yet went away fast when she remembered the bruises and marks across her body. 

"Well better start healing you before you wake up" 

Rose kneeled down beside her bed and removed the blanket that was covering Morganite. She really didn't want to have Morganite exposed like this but this was the only way to actually heal everything. "Sorry Morganite, I'm simply healing you but you won't know anyways" Rose mumbled to herself as she placed her hands on Morganite and started healing every bruise and mark across her body and she noticed Morganite softly mumbling to herself which Rose caught instantly so she leaned over and listened again. 

"I-I-I'll shatter you Emerald...." -Sleeping Morganite mumbling

"Emerald....She did this?" -Rose

Rose leaned back and felt rage going through her as she replayed the same name in her head over and over again. She couldn't believe Emerald got her hands on Morganite and caused pain to her but she didn't know why exactly and what was her intentions with Morganite? Rose had so many questions unanswered. "I-I'll find you Emerald and shatter you!!! That's a promise" Rose thought to herself as she grew an angry expression and she clinched her fist tight. She wasn't letting Emerald escape and she was going to shatter Emerald in front of Morganite and the other gems, she wasn't breaking that promises....


	25. What's left unmarked

Few hours later 

Emerald threw the table around as she grew furious. She couldn't believe that fusion escaped! She wanted her back, she wanted her as her own weapon and she wasn't stopping at nothing to capture that fusion again, she was going to shatter those Crystal idiots and get her weapon back. "Those crystal idiots will be shattered, I'll get my weapon back and when I do, Those Diamonds are next" Emerald thought to herself as she grew a devilishly grin. She wasn't failing and she will shatter each gem who steps in her way in order to get her weapon back and destroy those Diamonds once and for all. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
One day later

Rose sat beside Morganite's bed as a heavy sigh escaped her lip. She just hope Morganite would wake up soon so Rose could tell her how much she is "Sorry" and how much she "Loves" her like a mother, she wanted to protect Morganite as a mother would, Rose sees Morganite as her child and wouldn't stop at nothing to protect her and be there for her in her time of needs. "I'm sorry Morganite for not coming sooner, I-I couldn't find any signs of you but I just want you to know how much I care about you" Rose mumbled softly as she held Morganite's left hand gently with a soft smile across her face. She couldn't be happier to have Morganite back and away from that gem called "Emerald" which Rose knew to well. She just didn't understand why Emerald attacked and tortured Morganite if Emerald wanted something more than why attack a fusion? Rose couldn't find an answer to that but she needed answer in order to understand any of this. "I'll figure out why Emerald did this than I'll shatter her" Rose thought to herself as she turned her head to see Morganite softly smiling in her sleep which made Rose grew a warm smile. Rose always loved seeing Morganite smile, it always made her smile and she always wanted Morganite to be happy as she lives a wonderful life but lately Morganite been through alot which just broke Rose each day seeing Morganite going through this pain and won't even speak to Rose about it in the slightest which Rose understood and she wasn't mad or anything, she just wanted Morganite to know that Rose will always be there for her even in her darkest times when things go bad, Rose is there for her, when things go bad for Steven and Spinel, Rose is there for them. She wanted them to know how much she cares and know that she isn't like their Rose, she's better and she's here for them in every way possible. She wasn't leaving their side not now and not ever, She wasn't letting them sink deeper into the abyss of darkness, She will be there for them no matter if they push her away or not, She'll stay right by their side til the end. Rose softly smiled down at a sleeping Morganite until the door opened which Rose turned her head to reveal Pearl, Garnet and amethyst standing in the door way as all three of them have a upsetting expression across their faces and Rose just simply raise an eyebrow in curiosity to know where they was up here. 

"...Rose, I wanted to say, I'm sorry for leaving Morganite at the haunted house alone. I should've stayed but I was just broken and embarrassed...." -Amethyst

"...It's fine Amethyst, It's not your fault for what happened. Emerald will be found and she will be shattered. Do I make myself clear?" -Rose

"Y-Yes Rose" -Amethyst

"We don't shatt-" -Garnet

"I don't care what you do, I'm shattering her! I'm shattering Emerald! You can either watch or stay away until it's finished! I want her found! I want her back here! I want her now! She tortured someone we care about for what?! Find her! Bring her! Immediately! Do I make myself clear?!" -Rose

"Y-Y-Y-Yes Rose, w-we understand" -Pearl/Garnet/Amethyst

"Go find her!" -Rose

Rose stared at the gems as they rushed down stairs and she heard the front door opened and closed instantly than Rose turned her attention back towards a sleeping Morganite. She wasn't dealing with any games right now, she wanted Emerald immediately and she wasn't stopping at nothing to find her. She was going to shatter Emerald even if the gems didn't want to yet she didn't care, She shattered gems before and she'll do it again without hesitation. "I'll shatter this gem for you Morganite, She will never hurt you again. I promise." Rose mumbled as she held Morganite's hand and softly smiled. She hoped those gems could find Emerald and if they failed Rose than Rose would personally find Emerald herself....  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two days later

Morganite slowly started opening her eyes as she felt pain shooting through each part of her body as she sat up alittle and groan in pain as she swung her feet/legs off of the bed than stood up feeling completely dizzy and weak. She didn't know where Rose and the gems was nor even heard a sound downstairs which confused her and made her abit uneasy because she still remembered what Emerald did to her yet she hoped she was safe from her. "W-Where are the gems? Where is R-Rose?" Morganite thought to herself as she slowly started making her way towards the door but her vision was blurry and she was seeing multiple doors which just confused her even more. She didn't understand why her vision was so blurry but she wasn't letting that stop her one bit, she needed to find where Rose was and hoped Rose would explain how long she's been out for. Morganite weakly grabbed the door knobbed and opened it as she exited and closed the door behind her still feeling dizzy and weak each step she takes. 

("A-Are you a-alright Dollface?")

("Y-Y-Yeah, Let's just find R-Rose")

(W-W-We'll shatter E-Emerald")

("I-I-I know")

Morganite reached the bottom of the stairs as she didn't see Rose nor the gems which just annoyed her. She couldn't deal with this, She just wanted to see Rose and hopefully help her to stop feeling weak and dizzy but she couldn't even find Rose which just annoyed Morganite each second. She didn't know how long she's been out for but she wanted answers and she wanted to stop feeling like this. "I-I should check the sky a-arena" Morganite thought to herself as she weakly dragged her way towards the warp pad still seeing double through her vision. Morganite pulled herself on the warp pad and instantly warped to the sky arena to hopefully find Rose and the gems there practicing or doing whatever. She wondered why Rose left her in the room by herself because Rose usually stays in a room with her if something bad happened so Morganite was quite surprised to not see Rose sitting beside her bed waiting for her to wake up. She just hoped everything was alright and hoped to find Rose or the gems soon when she arrives at the Sky arena. "R-R-Rose better be here or I'll just stay here until she does come" Morganite mumbled to herself as the arrived at the sky area laying on the warp pad breathing heavily knowning she has to get up again which annoyed her. She just wanted to lay here forever because she didn't feel no pain, she didn't feel Dizzy but she still felt weak but whenever she gets up and walk around, she starts feeling pain, feeling dizzy and extremely weak but she knew she had to get up eventually. "G-Great...T-Time to get up" Morganite mumbled to herself as she started getting up than she stood up feeling weak, Dizzy and in so much pain but she kept pushing forward until she noticed Rose, The gems and Emerald locked in gem cuffs. Morganite was happy to see Rose mostly and surprised to see Emerald in gem cuffs but nonetheless felt happy either way. Morganite pushed towards Rose as all of them noticed Morganite than she fell on the ground because her legs gave out which she groan in pain and heard a familiar voice. 

"Morganite?" -Rose

"Geez...I did a number on her *Starts laughing*" -Emerald 

"I'm surprised she even got here in one piece" -Garnet

"My Weapon came back to me...How sweet. Don't worry my sweetheart, I'll get free" -Emerald

"Your what?" -Pearl/Garnet/Amethyst/Rose

"Idiots...I don't want Rose or you gems. I want Morganite as my weapon to destroy the Diamonds but I'll get her again and when I do, I'll make her shatter you four than the Diamonds and I'll become Ruler of Homeworld! With my weapon at my side" -Emerald

Morganite rolled over on her back as she noticed Garnet standing over her than picking her up bride style as Morganite felt alittle better to not walk anymore. She didn't quite understand how they found Emerald but she was happy to know that she will be shattered by Rose within a few minutes and she wanted to watch it. She deserves to watch it and she wasn't allowing Garnet to bring her back to the beach house at all until she knew Emerald was shattered. "I-I'm watching her get s-shattered" Morganite spoke out which caught everyone attention and made Rose abit uneasy just to hear that. Rose didn't want Morganite to stay here and watch even though she promised her which Morganite was asleep during that but Rose didn't want Morganite to witness her shatter Emerald because she wasn't just shattering her, She was going to torture her like she did to Morganite. 

"Take her back to the beach house immediately! Sorry Morganite but you're to weak and hurt to be here" -Rose

"Come on, Let her see me get shattered and Tortured like you said" -Emerald

"W-W-What? Y-You was going to T-Torture her? D-Do you k-know how that f-feels?!" -Morganite

Morganite pushed herself out of Garnet's hands as she hit the ground which made alittle crack in Spinel's gem and Steven's gem but she didn't care as she stood up and backed away from Rose and the gems which she got close to Emerald instead. Morganite wasn't allowing Rose to torture her, She didn't mind Rose shattering her but no one ever deserves to be tortured no matter what because it's hell. "I-I-I won't allow you to torture her or anyone!" Morganite yelled out to them as she summoned her two scythes which caught Rose, and The gems off guard but surprised Emerald. 

"Morganite, Calm down. Emerald deserves to be tortured like how she tortured you" -Rose

"No one does! I thought you was better than this! At least shatter her but you can't even do that without causing more pain! Can you at least just shatter her instead?!" -Morganite

"....No, I'm sorry but she badly damaged you which she will be punished for in the most brutal way" -Rose

"....*Morganite looks down* You're just like my mother....Love hurting people/Gems but not this time..." -Morganite

"....What do you mean?" -Rose

Morganite growled under her breath than used her right scythe and sliced right through the gem cuffs freeing Emerald which Rose and the gems was shocked to see her do this. Rose couldn't allow Emerald to escape or harm Morganite again, She needed to shatter her before she escaped but Rose didn't understand why Morganite free her. "M-Morganite? I won't allow Emerald to escape!" Rose thought to herself as she summoned her shield as well with the gems summoning their gem weapons as Emerald chuckles than stands up next to Morganite. 

"Morganite...Rose and the gems will shatter you whenever you can't fully control yourself. Trust me but I can help you with that...I can make you better" -Emerald

"Don't listen to hear Morgan! We care about you! I would never shatter you!" -Rose

"Hear those lies? She was about to torture me like how I did to you which I regret because I could've just talked to you instead but Rose here, Well, she hasn't been completely honest with you, Want to hear something?" -Emerald

"Emerald, Shut up!" -Rose

"...*Morganite looks at Rose than back at Emerald* tell me" -Morganite

"The Rose you see over there is from a different parallel universe but she lied about everything because I'm from that universe as well, I followed her here to shatter her until I noticed you and that's when I knew we could rule Homeworld together, anyways, Rose over there is a true villain on our universe, She shattered her fellow gems, Diamonds and conquer each single planet but she didn't want to live that life anymore so she came here to make a new one...Get this, She killed her own son" -Emerald

"Stop lying to her Emerald!" -Rose

"Lying? I'm simply stating facts. Morganite, That Rose will shatter you soon, I know you don't believe me but she will shatter you, your fellow gems and conquer each planet again like she did in her universe" -Emerald

"H-How can I trust you?" -Morganite

"Let me show you" -Emerald

Emerald summoned a hologram that shows Rose Quartz shattering the Diamonds, Her fellow gems and even killing her son which made Morganite tear up just hearing Steven scream for help as she watched Rose kill him in cold blood. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed, She didn't want to believe it but she couldn't get that imagine out of her head, Steven screaming for help than just silence. "W-W-What? S-She lied to me! S-She killed her own son!" Morganite thought to herself as she felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks and staring at the ground until she felt a soft hand under her chin which lifted her head up to make eye contact with Emerald eye. 

"Be with me Morganite and we can hurt everyone who hurt you, We will be the rulers of Homeworld, Rulers of Earth and rulers of every god forsaken planet" -Emerald

"Morganite....Don't believe that hologram...It's fake, Emerald has the ability to manipulate gems to help her. Trust me" -Rose

"Morganite....Who do you believe? A fake Rose or someone actually trying to give you the truth?" -Emerald

Morganite stared at Emerald which she softly Smiled at Morganite than Morganite turned her head towards Rose and the gems which Rose gave a warm smiled towards Morganite until she turned her attention away back towards Emerald. Morganite knew what she saw and she didn't believe Rose right now, She didn't want to be anywhere near her, She couldn't believe Rose would kill her own son in cold blood but she wasn't allowing Rose kill Steven or Shatter Spinel at all. "S-S-She was never there for me and she will always lie to me like my mother did.....She's fake" Morganite mumbled to herself than looked up at Emerald. 

"Together?" -Morganite

"Together as one" -Emerald

"I believe you Emerald but I can't really walk" -Morganite

"Don't worry love, I got you" -Emerald

"Morganite! Don't!" -Rose

Emerald scoop Morganite into a bride style which caused Rose and The gems to rush forward towards Emerald until a huge green smoke appeared leaving Rose and the gems coughing than after a few a second, The green smoke disappeared and Emerald was gone along with Morganite which made Rose furious and broken. She couldn't believe Morganite would fall for one of Emerald tricks but Rose wasn't allowing Morganite to be stuck under that witch spell for any time longer. "I-I'll shatter Emerald!!!" Rose yelled out as she clinched her pink sword tight until she heard a voice behind her. 

"is what Emerald saying true?" -Garnet

"Are you actually believing that green gem? I would never harm my son! How dare you to even think that?" -Rose

"I-It's just, we don't know alot about you" -Pearl

"Like I said...I'm not evil, Emerald has an ability to manipulate gems with stupid holograms that brainwash them, She's from my universe and I know her to well" -Rose

"Alright but we're keeping an eye on you" -Garnet

"Go ahead...I know I didn't kill my son and you don't have to believe me but if you dare to touch me than I will defend myself and proof you. I'm not dealing with any gems that get brainwashed by that green gem" -Rose

Rose started walking back towards the warp pad with tears rolling down her face and her sword tight in her hand. She couldn't wait to shatter Emerald, She should've shattered her when she had the chance but no, she had to say "No" to Morganite which Rose regrets. "I-I'll find you Emerald and You'll be shattered" Rose thought to herself as she stepped on the warp pad than warped back to the beach house feeling furious and broken. She promise to make things right and save Morganite from that green idiot. She wasn't allowing Morganite to follow in Emerald footsteps no matter what, She let her son do it and she regrets it because he was killed by White Diamond for it. 

"I'll save you from Emerald Morganite, I just wished you saw pass that fake hologram but I don't blame you, My son was brainwashed by Emerald and now he's gone for good but I won't allow her to do the same to you. That's a promise" -Rose  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Few hours later

Emerald entered an abandoned house quite far from beach house but she was quite happy to have Morganite by herside. She promised to get her back and she did without even trying. Emerald gently placed Morganite on the floor which caused Morganite to groan alitte in pain but nonetheless, Morganite dealt with it. Morganite still couldn't believe Rose would do all those things than try to live a better life here and lie to her face for months without telling her the real truth about her past but she had to find out through Emerald which pissed Morganite off even more. "She'll pay for what she did to her son, for lying to me, for betraying me and the gems!" Morganite thought to herself as she growled under breath until she felt a gentle hand under her chin which lifted her head up to make eye contact with Emerald. 

"I'm sorry about Rose but She'll pay for her crimes and We'll become rulers if we stick together throughout this" -Emerald

"Of course Emerald, Rose will be shattered, Along with those Diamonds who put me through pain as well" -Morganite

"Good, We're on the same page but let's rest until we're fully recovered than we'll make our move. Understood?" -Emerald

"Yes Emerald" -Morganite

Emerald smiled softly as she rubbed Morganite's right cheek gently which caused Morganite to grow a weak smile. Emerald still couldn't believe Morganite fell for her trick but she was happy to have Morganite under her control and she wasn't letting her go anytime soon. She could finally take down the Diamonds authority and shattered that perfect Rose quartz and her little defect army with her weapon by herside. "You'll be perfect soon my little weapon than I'll rule every planet with you by my side" Emerald thought to herself while Morganite slowly fell asleep with her head laying in Emerald's lap as Emerald softly rubbed her right cheek staring down at her with a grin splattered across her face. 

"This is going all accordingly to plan, just a few days of resting than I'll make my move with my little weapon by my side defeating each threat who stands in my way" 

Emerald softly grinned as a chuckle escaped her lips while staring down at a sleeping Morganite. Emerald couldn't wait to use her weapon in battle but she knew Morganite needed rest before she could take on the Diamonds or even Rose Quartz but she knew Morganite could beat all four of them without breaking a sweat and Emerald couldn't be more excited to see her shatter them. "This will be perfect, Just you wait Diamonds and perfect Rose Quartz...My Weapon will be ready soon" Emerald mumbled to herself as she softly stoked Morganite's right cheek which caused Emerald to smile down at her. 

"My weapon may be deadly but she is quite adorable....Stop Emerald, She's just your weapon and nothing else..." 

Emerald shook her head as she rolled her eye and scoffed alittle. She wouldn't fall for this fusion, her own weapon, that would make her look weak and she wasn't allowing herself fall for this fusion even though Emerald saw this fusion "Adorable" yet she wasn't falling for it. "She's my weapon and that's it...plain and simple" Emerald thought to herself as a heavy sigh escaped her lips until she noticed both of her gemstone was crack alittle which raised Emerald's eyebrow in confusion and she placed her hand on her upside down heart gemstone as she moved her hand against the small crack. 

"Shouldn't be that bad unless her gemstone get's crack again but that will not happen" 

Emerald softly rubbed her chest gemstone than rubbed her navel gemstone which caused Emerald to smile abit but quickly tooken away when she moved her hand away from her navel gemstone. She couldn't believe she was falling for this fusion and she barley knew her that long but something just about this fusion made Emerald alittle happy as she felt warmth going throughout her body which she hasn't felt in years. Emerald stared at down the sleeping Morganite and softly bite her lip as she noticed Morganite smiling in her sleep. For some reason, Emerald couldn't help herself wanting to kiss her but she knew she couldn't and she wouldn't, this fusion was her weapon and nothing else but that, she couldn't fall for a fusion and she wouldn't allow herself but she just couldn't help herself as she stared down at the sleeping Morganite which made Emerald smile even more and bite her bottom lip abit more. 

"What is happening to me?...Am I actually falling for this fusion? Disgusting but she's so....Adorable? Stop...that's enough" 

Emerald looked away and sighed heavy as she smiled abit. She hated to know that she was falling for her but she promised to keep these emotions at bay and not allow anyone to know so she wouldn't look weak or pathetic. She wasn't allowing her emotions to spill out and cause a scene so she was balling up her emotions until the Diamonds and Rose quartz is gone forever....


	26. Shattered Hearts

Three days later 

Rose and the gems searched around Beach city for three straight days for any sign of Emerald and Morganite but haven't found a single sign which annoyed Rose because she knew Emerald to well and she knew Emerald would just use Morganite than throw her away like she did to her son. She didn't want Morganite getting hurt once again by this pathetic gem called “Emerald” that Rose hated so much that she would shatter her without hesitation or even giving her a second chance at redemption which Rose knew she didn't deserve after leading her son to his doom/Death by no one other than White Diamond which she also hated so much but this White Diamond in this universe was different from hers and she was happy about that but still she didn't trust White and she wasn't going or allowing Morganite to help Emerald to take down the Diamonds so Emerald could become the ruler of Homeworld and Armies at her will which Rose wasn't allowing any of that to happen at all, She was going to shatter Emerald before she can even get off of Earth and she was going to help Morganite no matter what. “Emerald will pay...I'm coming Morganite and I'm not coming alone” Rose mumbled to herself as she stared off out into the ocean with an anger expression across her face until she heard a voice behind her but Rose didn't give them her attention as she still stared out at the ocean but listened instead. 

"...R-Rose, I know we may doubted you when Emerald showed that Hologram but me and the gems have been talking and we trust you so we decided to follow you into battle against Emerald" -Pearl

"I-I hope you're not mad at us Rose. We just don't know alot about you except for some stuff but we trust you" -Amethyst

"The gems...Your Crystal gems is behind your back through anything" -Garnet

Rose stared out at the ocean than stood up as she let out a small sigh than turned around to face the gems and gave them a warm weak smile. She was happy to hear the gems trusted her even though she told them that Emerald is a trickster but she forgave them, she just hope Morganite could see through Emeralds tricks and games but all she could do is hope and wait for them to show their faces because she'll be waiting. 

"I'm not mad, I'm simply disappointed in you three that you believed Emerald tricks but we're passed that, now when Emerald and Morganite decide to show their faces, Leave Emerald for me and you three attack Morganite but try to proof her, if Steven or Spinel gemstones gets shattered by any of you than I will personally take actions into my own hands, Do I make myself Clear?" -Rose

"Understood Rose" -Garnet/Pearl/Amethyst

"Lovely. All we have to do is wait now" -Rose

"How do you know if Emerald and Morganite will be here or even come here anyways?" -Pearl

"Emerald will come along with Morganite by side her to protect herself. Emerald will take me out before the Diamonds because she knows I'm a threat more than the Diamonds" -Rose

"Let's all hope" -Garnet

"She'll come" -Rose

Rose turned away from the gems and stared back out at the ocean as a small smile appeared on her face. She couldn't wait to shatter Emerald and finally be done with that gem who caused so much pain to gems/People she cared about but she wasn't allowing Emerald to do that anymore what's so ever. Rose wanted to be the last face she sees before Emerald is shattered and she wasn't allowing that to slip through her fingers again. “I'm waiting Emerald...Show your face so we can finally finish what you started" Rose thought to herself as she clinched her fist tight and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She was mostly thinking about her son “Steven” and how Emerald brainwashed him than her baby boy getting taken away from her and getting punished brutally for something he didn't do on purpose because he was brainwashed by a pathetic trickster gem called “Emerald” which Rose couldn't wait to shatter. She would finally get peace after shattering a gem who took her son away from her for years and got him killed. “I-I miss you so much S-Steven, I will s-shatter Emerald for you my baby boy” Rose mumbled to herself as she wiped the tears away and summoned her shield as she turned around and threw it towards the gems direction which shocked them but the shield went pass them and got caught which the gems got confused than turned around to see Morganite holding Rose's shield with Emerald beside Morganite smirking towards them. 

"Nice try Rosey but my weapon isn't playing any of your games at all" -Emerald

"You'll be shattered for having my son be killed and brainwashing Morganite" -Rose

"Come get me than....*Whispers to Morganite* Shatter them" -Emerald

Morganite summoned her two scythes which caught on fire as she started rushing towards them expressionless. She wanted nothing more than to shatter Rose and the crystal gems for all the harm they caused her than shatter the Diamonds once and for all. Morganite jumped up high which caught Rose and the gems off guard. 

"....Rose?" -Pearl

"Get to cover immediately!" -Rose

Morganite started spinning into a form like a twister than started falling straight down towards her opponents at top speed with flames surrounding around her twister than within seconds, Morganite slammed straight into the ground causing sand to be scattered around them like a sandstorm which would be hard to see in. Morganite stood up as she smirked and slowly crept her way through the sandstorm she caused and being very quiet as she listened. 

"Rose! Where are you Rose?!" -Pearl

Morganite smirked as she started creeping her way towards Pearl with her scythes at ready. She knew this would be quite easy and a waste of her time but she obeyed Emerald and didn't want to upset her so she wasn't questioning this. “Goodbye defect” Morganite mumbled softly as she stood up and swung both of her scythes at Pearl but it was instantly blocked by Rose's shield. 

"Get the gems and deal with Emerald! I'll deal with Morganite!" -Rose

"Understood Rose" -Pearl

"Calm down Morganite...She's controlling you, Don't allow her to win" -Rose

Morganite didn't respond as she started pushing Rose back which caught Rose off guard and she tried holding her ground but wasn't enough. Rose couldn't believe Morganite gotten stronger which Rose really didn't want and she really didn't want to fight Morganite but she had no other choice. “I'm sorry Morganite but this is for your own good” Rose mumbled as she pushed back Morganite than swung her shield at Morganite but she dodged and punched Rose straight in the face and sent her crashing into the sand which just made Morganite smirk. 

"Stay down weak gem" -Morganite

Morganite turned away from Rose and started rushing towards The gems as they fought against Emerald which Morganite wasn't allowing them to proof her at all. She didn't want to deal with these defects, She just wanted to shatter the Diamonds and make Emerald ruler of Homeworld but she needed to Obey Emerald. Morganite swung both of her scythes as both of them sliced right through Amethyst and Pearl poofing them which Garnet turned around and noticed Morganite than within Seconds, Emerald used a gem destabilizer and proofed Garnet causing Sapphire and Ruby gem to fall next to Pearl's and Amethyst's gemstone. 

"You did Lovely Morgan but where's Rose gemstone?" -Emerald

"I-I-I...." -Morganite

"“I-I-I..”.What?! Forgot to proof her?! Come here!" -Emerald

Morganite approached Emerald with her head down in shame and giving off an upsetting expression. She truly forgot to proof Rose and capture her for Emerald. She was just to focused on worrying about the Diamonds that she forgot on what to do with Rose until now. “I-I just upset Emerald....Stupid....” Morganite thought to herself as she stopped in front of Emerald which she stared at the ground until she felt a hand under her chin which lifted her head up to make eye contact with Emerald. 

"I gave you one order...one! To capture Rose Quartz for me! I don't even care about the Diamonds really, I could careless about taking Homeworld, I just wanted Rose shattered but you can't even do that..." -Emerald

"I-I-I'm sorry Emerald, I was distracted with the Diamonds and I completely fo-" -Morganite

"Shhhh....It's fine" -Emerald

Emerald pulled Morganite into a hug as she noticed Rose getting up and putting her attention on Emerald and Morganite hugging which Emerald just simply smirked at Rose than suddenly, Emerald summoned a small knife and stabbed Morganite's Navel gemstone pushing it deep inside of her causing cracks to be heard as Morganite screamed in pain and yelled out “Steven!” which caught Rose attention very quickly. Emerald pushed the small knife deeper into Steven's gemstone as she leaned in Morganite ear and whispered. 

"You was simply to weak...I'm disappointed in you. Goodbye forever Morganite" -Emerald

(“S-Steven!!!!”)

(“I-I-I-I love you S-Spinel”) 

Emerald pulled the knife out than pushed Morganite back as she started falling backwards and Emerald quickly took off running while Rose rushed towards Morganite and seeing Steven's gemstone completely cracked which just broke Rose so much as she watched Morganite unfuse than Spinel fell to the ground as Steven's gem shards feel to the ground which Spinel quickly rushed over and picked them up crying heavily. 

"Steven....I'm so sorry...Please don't leave me" -Spinel

"S-S-Steven....." -Rose

Spinel held Steven's gem shards close to her chest as she balled her eyes out. She couldn't believe her dollface was gone forever by Emerald. She didn't want to believe it at all, She just hope this was a nightmare and she would wake up but unfortunately this wasn't a nightmare. “Steven please don't leave me” Spinel cried out as she held Steven's gem shards close to her as the others gems formed again than they notcied Spinel crying and Rose standing there with an upsetting expression but didn't see Steven. 

"...W-W-Where Steven?" -Pearl

"He was shattered..." -Rose

"W-W-What?" -Garnet/Amethyst/Pearl

"Spinel...I can heal his gemstone but it would take a few days or weeks or even months to heal" -Rose

Rose walked over towards Spinel than kneel down as she lifted her chin up but Spinel snatched her head away with an anger expression across her face. She blames Rose for this but she wanted her Steven back more than ever. “She's the reason this happened...” Spinel thought to herself as she held Steven's gem shards close and away from Rose. 

"You're the reason this happened....Why should I trust you?" -Spinel

"M-Me?" -Rose

"You brought Emerald here with you! This would never happened if you stayed on your universe! This is all your fault! Steven would still be here if you never came here...." -Spinel

"I-I-I can heal him Spinel" -Rose

"You can heal him, shatter Emerald than leave forever" -Spinel

"W-What?" -Pearl

"Fine....I'll heal him, Shatter Emerald than Leave forever back to my universe" -Rose

"Rose, you can't be serious about this" -Pearl

"I've made my mind up Pearl....Give me Steven's shards Spinel" -Rose

Spinel stares at Rose with fury in her eyes but nonetheless hands Steven's shards over towards Rose which Rose started healing his gemstone than after a few seconds, She bubbles Steven's gemstone which made Spinel furious. She wouldn't allow Rose to keep his bubble any where near her at all. 

"You're not keeping his bubble....His bubble is staying with me" -Spinel

"Understood...He will be heal soon or maybe longer but he'll heal" -Rose

Rose hands Spinel Steven's bubble which Spinel quickly takes his bubble than quickly gets up and leaves Rose and The gems alone as she heads into the beach house. Rose felt extremely horrible for what happened and she didn't blame Spinel for hating her now, Rose promised to protect Morganite/Steven/Spinel and she failed which broke Rose just thinking about it. “I-I'm sorry Steven and Spinel” Rose thought to herself until she felt a hand on her shoulder which she turned her head to see Garnet staring at her expressionless. 

"You're not really leaving?" -Garnet

"....No, I promised to be by their side even if they pushed me away....Let's find Emerald" -Rose

"Yes Rose" -Garnet/Pearl/Amethyst

Spinel entered her and Steven's room as she slammed the door behind her locking it than heading over towards their bed as she laid down with Steven's bubble in her arms. She wished Steven was here right now with her but she hope this healing worked or she would personally shatter Emerald than Rose. “I-I already miss you Dollface” Spinel thought to herself as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks and she hugged Steven's bubble lightly so it wouldn't pop. She missed her dollface so much and she promised if this didn't work than she would shatter Rose and Emerald without hesitation.......


	27. Can't break us apart (Smut Warning)

Sorry again if my “Smut” sucks but Oh well....Trying my best at least? No? Alright....

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two weeks later

Spinel never came out of her room after Steven was shattered by no one other than Emerald which Rose and the Gems still was searching for but they always came back with nothing, However Rose promised herself, Spinel, and Steven to find Emerald and shatter her for what she did to Steven which Emerald will finally be gone from their life once and for all. 

"Rose?" 

Rose looked up to see Pearl standing there with an upsetting expression across her face. Rose was to lost in her thoughts about Steven and Spinel, She wanted to go up there and be there for Spinel but she knew that Spinel would instantly push her away without hesitation which Rose understood but she just didn't want to let Spinel sink deeper into the abyss and be alone through this. “Just wish she would let me in and be there for her” Rose thought to herself as a heavy sigh escaped her lips. 

"What Pear?" -Rose

"Well...we found Emerald, She's located in an abandon house just right outside of town" -Pearl

"...That's lovely to hear, We'll take her down, Proof her than bring her back here to be shattered. Let's get going" -Rose

Rose stood up as she stretched her arms than started heading towards the door with Pearl beside her until she stopped in her tracks by Pearl's voice

"Rose...Are we not allowing Spinel to come along?" -Pearl

"No...She doesn't need to deal with this anymore. Spinel and Steven been through alot, Let's the crystal gems just handle this." -Rose

"Yes of course Rose" -Pearl

Rose and Pearl exited the beach house and started heading towards where Garnet and Amethyst would be at. Rose just hoped Pearl was right about this and Emerald is actually here so Rose could finally just end this and Emerald would never cause harm or pain to Steven and Spinel ever again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Few minutes later

Spinel stared out at the window holding Steven's bubbles in her lap as she smiled softly. She couldn't wait for her Dollface to be back so she could cover him with kisses and snuggle him to death but she just hoped Steven's gemstone would fully heal soon. “I miss you Dollface. Don't worry, we'll shatter Emerald for what she did” Spinel thought to herself as she smiled than looked down at Steven's bubble to notice his gemstone fully healed which confused and surprised Spinel. 

"H-His gemstone" 

Spinel qickly got up than walked over towards the bed and places Steven's bubble on the bed as a soft smile appeared on her face. She couldn't believe his gemstone healed within a couple of weeks but she did miss him throughout those weeks and couldn't wait to kiss her dollface again. “finally!!!! My Dollface is coming back!” Spinel thought to herself as she smiled uncontrollably than popped Steven's bubble as his gem landed on the bed and started glowing which made Spinel extremely happy and filled with excitement. 

"I can't wait to see you Dollface!!!" 

Spinel watched as Steven started reforming than within a couple of seconds, Steven reformed and Spinel instantly tackled him on the bed which caused a small laugh come from Steven as Spinel straddled Steven and kissed him rapidly. Spinel wasn't letting him leave without getting loved on by his Spins, She went two weeks without him and she missed him every second, every hour and everyday. 

"I've missed you as well Spins" -Steven

"You better Dollface, I've waited for you for two weeks" -Spinel

"Two weeks? Wow...." -Steven

"Is something wrong? I know it seems like awhile but at least you're back" -Spinel

"No...it's fine, I just thought it would take longer but you're right, I'm back and better than ever" -Steven

Steven wraps his arms around Spinel and flips her over on the bed which made her giggle alittle and made Steven smile. He couldn't be happy to be back in the arms of his Spins that he missed and loved so much, he didn't want to be away from her not even a second. ”I love you so much Spinel” Steven softly spoke as he stared down at Spinel which she just simply blushes and smiles up at him. 

"I love you Steven Quartz Universe" 

Steven smiles as he leans down and connects his lips against Spinel's lip which she returns the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She didn't want this moment to end, she needed him and she wanted him badly after missing him for two weeks. Spinel pulls away from the kiss and bites her lip gently as she stares at Steven than leans up to his ear. 

"I've been waiting for you and I need you Dollface" -Spinel

"I've needed you as well Spins" -Steven

Steven smiles as he pins Spinel on the bed which Spinel bites her bottom lip than Steven leans down and connects his lips against Spinel's neck than starts kissing her neck which made Spinel softly moan in his ear. Spinel definitely needed this, Needed him and wanted him everyday when he was gone and now she finally have him back and she isn't letting this moment get ruined. “I've missed him so much...No one is ruining our moment” Spinel thought to herself as she felt Steven move down her neck and towards her chest which filled her with warmth. 

"Going all the way tonight I see?" -Steven

"Y-Yes, I've haven't been in your arms for two weeks" -Spinel

"I've missed my adorable Spins" -Steven

Steven pulls off his shirt as well with Spinel's shirt leaving both of them exposed which just made Steven smile down at Spinel than he leans down and softly kisses her gemstone which made Spinel softly blush and moan abit. Steven was going to give all his love to her tonight and make her feel like they're the only people on earth and throughout the universe. “She's so adorable as well with her softly adorable moans” Steven thought to himself as he stops kissing her gemstone than grabs Spinel's right breast and gently wraps his lips around her breast and starts licking/Sucking on her breats which made her moan more. 

"S-Steven!" 

Steven bites on her breast alittle leaving a mark around her breast while he moves his hand down her body towards some pajamas she's wearing. Spinel mind was racing as she felt Steven's mouth around her breast. She loved every second of this and she wanted her dollface so bad. “I-I-I missed him so much and now I can finally love on him” Spinel thought to herself as she started moaning louder when she felt Steven rubbing his fingers against her womanhood rapidly which made Spinel arch her back and moan in pleasure. 

"S-S-Steven!!!" 

Steven pulls his hand away and let's go of Spinel's right breast as she falls back down on the bed breathing heavily. He needed her after being stuck in that bubble and having his gemstone get shattered by that piece of garage named “Emerald” He wanted to love on Spinel than cuddle her all night long. “She's definitely enjoying herself” Steven mumbled to himself softly as he threw his pants and boxers off of the bed than spread Spinel's legs wide open as he smiled down at her. 

"Ready Spins?" 

"Y-Yes Dollface, I need you. I've been waiting for you" 

"I need you Spins and I'm not leaving you" 

Steven places his manhood against her womanhood than pushes it in as she let out a small moan which Steven quickly lean down and connect his lips against hers as he starts thrusting in her which she moans in the kiss and holds him close as he starts thrusting faster and she wraps her legs around him several times as well with her arms. She loved every second of this and loved feeling him against her and giving her his love. She didn't want this to end, She felt so much warmth going through her gemstone and throughout her body each time Steven thrust which Spinel couldn't help to love it. Spinel slides her tongue in Steven's mouth which he simply moves his tongue around hers as he pulls her head close than he wraps his arms around Spinel and pulls her up where she's sitting on his lap as he keeps thrusting into her getting close each second. Spinel pulls away from the kiss and moans.

"Spins, I'm getting cl-" 

"Go ahead Dollface" 

Steven pulls Spinel close to him than thrusts one last time and he starts releasing his juices inside of her which caused Spinel to moan loudly and her eyes roll in the back of her head as she breaths heavily while Steven holds her close and keeps releasing his juices inside of her. After a few minutes, Steven and Spinel holds each other close still in the same position but nonetheless, snuggles each other close as both of their bodies is pressed against each other. 

"I-I love you Steven"

"I love you Spinel" 

"I haven't felt you in awhile and I needed that. I've missed you" -Spinel

"I've missed you Spinel and I needed you. I'm happy to be back in your arms again and giving all my love to you only" -Steven

Spinel smiles softly as she pushes Steven down and lays on top of him snuggling him close to her feeling happy and much better after sharing their love for each other. She knew she might get “Pregnant” But she didn't care at the moment, She wanted her dollface to make love to her and she got what she wanted as well with him so she didn't care if she got “Pregnant” along if it's with her dollface. Spinel grabs a blanket and covers them than lays her head on Steven's chest as a smile appeared on her face. 

"I'm happy your back Dollface" -Spinel

"I'm happy to be back here with you, I love you ❤” -Steven

"I love you Steven ❤" -Spinel  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Few hours later

Rose and the gems entered the beach house with happiness across Rose's face as she stared at the bubble gem. She couldn't believe she finally caught Emerald again and she couldn't wait to shatter her once and for all but she wanted to tell Spinel about this. “I'll be right back. I'm going to go get Spinel” Rose spoke softly as she started making her way towards the stairs with a smile across her face. She really hope Spinel would forgive her after capturing and Shattering Emerald just for them and for her son but this time, Rose wasn't making the same mistake, she was going to shatter Emerald without hesitation. Rose smiled as she approached Steven's and Spinel's door than opened it as she entered to see Spinel laying on someone who Rose hoped wasn't another guy. 

"Spinel!" 

Spinel woke up as a yawn escaped her lips than she turned her head to see Rose standing there which made Spinel furious and really embarrassed because Her and Steven was still fully naked. She didn't know why Rose entered their room without even knocking which Pissed Spinel off but she felt more embarrassed than anything. Spinel quickly covered herself up as well with Steven which Rose caught immediately and she turned her head away avoiding them. 

"S-Sorry, I just wanted to tell you Spinel that I. caught Emerald and welcome back Steven" -Rose

"Wonderful Rose but we're....Naked right now, Can you please excuse yourself!" -Spinel 

"Y-Y-Yeah sorry...Hope you guys di-" -Rose

"Rose! Just leave please!" -Steven

"Y-Yeah, Sorry again" -Rose

Steven and Spinel watched Rose left and shut the door behind her which made Steven and Spinel abit annoyed she didn't even knock. Steven didn't understand why she didn't knock which is polite and doesn't have you walk in on two couples naked but Spinel calmed Steven down before he got any more angry. 

"Don't know why she didn't knock but at least she caught Emerald" -Steven

"Finally, It's been two weeks and now they caught her....She better get shattered later" -Spinel

"She will and if Rose cowards out than Morganite will personally shatter Emerald" -Steven

"Oh, My dollface getting me hyped up" -Spinel

Steven chuckles than leans over and kisses Spinel softly on the lips which she returns the kiss and smiles in the kiss. Both of them couldn't be happier to have each other and neither of them wasn't leaving each other side no matter who steps in their way or threats them, no one can break them apart....


	28. Future

Few minutes later 

Steven and Spinel warped to the sky arena where Rose and the gems would be at for the shattering of Emerald. Steven and Spinel couldn't wait to see Emerald get shattered for what she did to Steven & Spinel but mostly Steven. Both of them still didn't want Rose to torture her because no one deserves to get tortured for minutes, hours, days, weeks or even months, it's hell and no one deserves that. 

"Happy to see both of you" 

Steven & Spinel give a weak smile towards Rose and the gems as they walked over and sit down next to Garnet. Spinel hoped Rose would shatter Emerald without any hesitation because if she doesn't than Spinel would personally shatter Emerald herself if Rose becomes a coward. “She better shatter her or She'll regret it” Spinel thought to herself as she stared at Emerald until she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to see Steven smiling at her which made Spinel smile. 

"Alright Spins? I know being here and seeing that...Fucker, can cause some emotions to build up" -Steven

"I-I'm alright Dollface...Emerald will get what she deserves and-" -Spinel

"And if she doesn't than we'll let Morganite handle it personally...That's a promise" -Steven

"How about we let her handle it now?" -Spinel

"Now? Well Morganite would be happy to be back" -Steven

"Let Morganite have her fun" -Spinel

Steven turned his attention away and looked at Emerald as he gave off an anger expression and emotions started building up each second he stared at her. Steven wanted her gone, He wanted her gone forever, He wanted her shattered for everything she did. He wasn't going to feel any remorse over this gem, She shattered him and he wanted to return the favor. “Morganite...” Steven mumbled that only Spinel could hear and he placed his hand on Spinel's lap which she instantly took than Steven and Spinel started fusing which caught everyone attention especially Rose and Emerald. 

"...Just shatter me before she comes!" -Emerald

"Steven! Spinel! Stop!" -Rose

"Rose! Shatter Me! Now! Don't let her get close to me!" -Emerald

Rose quickly turned around and gripped her sword than pulled back getting ready to shatter Emerald until Rose was punched from the side and sent crashing into a pillar which everyone watched than everyone turned their head to see a fusion Emerald didnt want to see. 

"I'm back...Missed me Emerald?" -Morganite

"....M-M-Morganite...Listen, I'm sorry about what I did, Maybe we can work something out" -Emerald

"Work something out? Oh you mean stab me in the front again and shatter Steven?" -Morganite

"N-N-No, We will rule homeworld. I promise, Just give me a second chance" -Emerald

Morganite couldn't help herself as she chuckled at Emerald's comment than she immediately stop and stared at Emerald with fury in her. Morganite hated Emerald for what she did and she would never trust this witch again. She wanted to shatter Emerald, not Rose! Morganite wasn't allowing Rose to shatter Emerald because she was. “Time to pay Emerald” Morganite mumbled to herself as she gave Emerald a anger expression as her eyes glowed a dark pinkish color. 

"Morganite...Listen before you do this, I can-" -Emerald

Morganite kicked Emerald in the chest and sent her crashing into a pillar which made a smirk appear on Morganite as she started walking towards Emerald with her eyes glowing more dark pink. Morganite wasn't allowing Emerald to leave and get shattered unless it was by her, She wasn't allowing Rose to shatter her even though Rose captured her which Morganite could've done by herself but Morganite will put Rose down if she tries to stop her. “Oh Emerald! Time for your debt....” Morganite spoke loudly as she started summoning her two scythes which caught on fire and a smirk appeared on Morganite face when she noticed Emerald on the ground coughing and trying to get her gem cuffs off. 

"Trying to escape Doll?" -Morganite

"N-N-No....I was just-" -Emerald

"Just about to get shattered" -Morganite

Morganite grabbed Emerald by the hair and picked her up off of the ground as she yelled in pain which just made Morganite smirk. Morganite knew she could easily shatter Emerald right here and right now but she wanted to have her little fun with her old BestFriend for good old time sakes and she wouldn't let Emerald escape that. “This is to much fun” Morganite thought to herself as she stared at a struggle Emerald until a familiar voice caught Morganite attention. 

"Put her down Morgan!" -Rose

Morganite growled under her breath as she headbutts Emerald than throw her on the ground and turns her attention towards Rose with fury in her eyes. She wasn't allowing Rose to get any where near Emerald without going through her. “She better have a good explanation to interrupt me” Morganite thought to herself as she stared at Rose who stared back at her with concern in Rose eyes. 

"Give me Emerald Morganite, I know you want to hurt/Harm Emerald but let's just be done with her and move on with our lives...Give me Emerald" -Rose

"Me? giving you Emerald...SHE SHATTERED STEVEN!!! I WILL SHATTER HER!" -Morganite

"Morganite, I don't want to fight you but I won't allow you to shatter Emerald, I'm sorry but I will avenge my son" -Rose

Morganite stared at Rose with rage in her eyes until she growled under her breath and grabbed Emerald by the neck than threw her over towards Rose which made Rose abit happy but Morganite was filled with rage and sadness as she started walking back towards the warp with her fist clinched as everyone watched her leave as Rose yelled out to her but she didnt even give Rose any of her attention as she stepped on the warp pad and warped away leaving Rose to shatter Emerald for her son, for her, for Steven & Spinel. Morganite wanted to shatter Emerald but she didn't want to cause any blood shed over some pathetic Gem that was about to get shattered which Morganite hoped Rose wouldn't coward out. 

(“....Emerald should've been shattered by us!”)

(“She's not even worth our time Spins. She's a waste of space in this universe and she will be shattered by Rose”)

(“Rose better shatter her....”)  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
9 years later

Steven and Spinel was sleeping in their bed until the door burst open which woke up Steven and Spinel from their sleep and Steven sits up to see her standing there with a small teddy bear in her hands as Steven rubs his eyes while Spinel slowly falls back asleep. Steven really didn't want to deal with this right now, He was getting up earlier to train with Rose and the gems but he couldn't escape this. “I-I need sleep” Steven softly spoke as a yawn escaped his lips. 

"Daddy, Can I sleep in the bed with you and mommy?" 

"Well I can't say “No” to my little Stella but me and mommy have a big day tomorrow so you have to sleep, Understood?" -Steven

"Yeah daddy" -Stella

Steven lays back down as Stella climbs in the bed with her dad and mom and gets under the covers as a smile appeared on her face. She wasn't afraid of the dark or anything, she just loves laying in bed with her mom and dad because it helps her sleep but she hasn't told her dad or mom about that because she think they would be mad or something so she lies about being afraid of the dark to sleep with them. “Goodnight Daddy and mommy” Stella softly mumbled as she lays down and closes her eyes as she smiles and snuggles her small teddy bear close to her as she Slowly starts drifting off asleep. 

Time skip  
Time: 12:00 a.m 

Steven walks out of the bathroom fixing his shirt as he noticed his sleeping Spins and Stella asleep in the bed which makes him smile softly. He loved his two girls and he couldn't be happier to have them in his life, He would always protect them to his last breath no matter who the threat towards them, he wasn't letting anything happen to his Girls. “Sleep well my Spins and my little Stella” Steven mumbled softly as he smiles at them than started making his way towards the door feeling happy and energetic today. He wasn't training today because he lied about that to his Spins and his little Stella for reasons but he couldn't wait to surprise them. Steven walks downstairs as he doesn't see no one which makes him abit more happy where no one gets in his way. 

"Alright...Time to surprise my two favorite girls" 

Time skip

Spinel groans in her sleep as she feels someone shaking her which she knew exactly who that was but she really didn't want to get up from her comfy bed to see what Stella wants. Spinel didn't want to wake up because she stayed up til 10 p.m helping Stella with some of her home school work which Spinel barley knew anything about so she definitely still needed sleep but she knew her little Stella wouldn't budge abit. 

"What Stella?" -Spinel

"Mommy! Come down stairs, Daddy wants to show you something" -Stella

"...I'm going to kill your Daddy but I'm coming" -Spinel

Spinel growled under her breath as she swung her legs off of the bed and stretched her arms as a yawn escaped her lips. She was going to kill Steven for sending their little devil up here to wake her up from her beautiful sleep which she definitely needed after a few nights with Stella. “I'm going to kill Steven for sending our little Devil up here....” Spinel thought to herself as she stood up than felt Stella small hands around her wrist and start pulling her towards the door. 

"I'm coming my little devil" -Spinel

"You're going to love it Mommy" -Stella

"I hope so or Daddy is going to get hurt" -Spinel

Spinel and Stella walked downstairs to see Steven standing beside the kitchen table with alot of breakfast on the table which surprised Spinel and made Steven smile abit. He really hope Spinel like it but he already knew his little Stella loved it already, He didn't have to give his little Stella alot of gifts but he always loved Spoiling both of his girls with something special even if he takes the energy out of him. He always wanted to make them happy even if he is miserable, he wouldn't stop no matter what, he loves his girls. “Hope Spins loves this” Steven thought to himself as he watched Spinel and Stella approach him which made him alittle nervous yet also happy to see his girls. 

"You did this for us Dollface?" -Spinel

"Of course Spins, Always want to spoil my girls, You two make me happy each day and I love both of you so much" -Steven

"We love you too Dollface ❤ Don't forget it" -Spinel

"I love you so much daddy" -Stella

Steven couldn't help to smile as he heard those words leave his Spins and his little Stella mouth. He always loved hearing this words, always made him happy throughout the day and nothing could ruin his day because he would always come back home to see two of his favorite girls ever. “I love them so much” Steven mumbled softly as he smiles until he felt a hand on his left cheek which made him look up to see Spinel staring at him with heart in her eyes.

"Always treating us to good Dollface, I love you" -Spinel

"I love you Spinel & I love you my little Stella" -Steven

Spinel smiles as she leans in and connects her lips against Steven which both of them start kissing passionately. Both of them couldn't be happy to be with each other and have a beautiful daughter to raise together and sometimes get help from Rose or the gems usually, well mostly. Steven and Spinel pulls away from the kiss as both of them smile at each other until it was interrupted by no one other than little Stella. 

"Eww.....” -Stella

"Me and Daddy is just..." -Spinel

"Kissing?" -Stella

"Gotta admit, she's smart for a nine year old" -Steven 

"Well she gets it from us...I hope" -Spinel

"She does Spins, Now let's eat" -Steven

All three of them sit down at the table than Rose and the gems warped back to the beach house as they notice Spinel, Steven and little Stella which all four of them smile towards them. Rose always loved seeing Steven, Spinel and especially little Stella who Rose calls Stella her Grand-daughter because she still sees Steven as her own child and always will no matter what. 

"Hey Rose, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, Care to join us? Whole family together" -Steven 

"That sounds lovely Steven" -Rose

"Yeah We're in" -Amethyst

"Always Steven & Spinel" -Garnet

"It would be lovely Steven" -Pearl

Everyone sits down at the table which made Steven smile brightly. He never saw his future like this and he's happy his future is this, he never wanted this to change at all. He promise to protect everyone he loves to keep them safe especially his little Stella, He loved his whole family and nothing could change that...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hoped you enjoyed and I'll catch you next time. Stay safe and goodbye ❤


End file.
